po y tigresa el viaje
by elficmaster
Summary: Po alcanza un nuevo nivel de paz interior, una carta llega al palacio y nuestros 2 heroes salen en una aventura ¿que les depara? PD: soy el usaurio Loquendero con otra cuenta, Pero para no aburrirlos reinvente la historia. ESPERO LA DISFRUTEIS MUCHO
1. Un ataque, una tragedia

_**Hola amigos, bueno, si recordaran esta historia es de otro usuario: Loquendero. que soy yo. Y lo deje por "cuestiones de examenes" pero digamos que me olvide y nunca mas volvi a entrar (por falta de inspiracion y otras cosas) Pero la volvere a suvir y continuar con esta cuenta porque mi otra cuenta de loquendero ya no me sirve xD. Asi que ya saben yo no soy ningun plagiador.**_

_**Po y tigresa un amor revelado. RESUVIDO Y CON CARIÑO PARA LA GENTE QUE QUERIA QUE SIGIERA LA HISTORIA**_

_**Avian pasado ya algunas semanas de lo ocurrido en gongmen nuestros amigos se tomaban un merecido descanso. una tarde en el palacio de jade estaba tigresa acostada en su habitacion pensando en lo ocurrido en la prision y en el puerto. Trataba de averiguar si po era halgo mas para ella que solo su amigo. Derrepente el maestro shifu irrumpe en la habitacion de tigresa diciendole que un par de piratas estaban saqueando el puerto del valle da la paz. tigresa se levanta rapidamente y va a buscar al resto de los furiosos que la estaban esperando en el salon de los heroes. antes de salir po dice -haaaaa acabamos de regresa y ya tenemos que defender el valle, esto no es justo. que acaso a esos piratas no los quieren en su casa?- mono y mantis soltaron una leve risa. -!PANDA!- dice el maestro shifu - como el guerrero dragon tu deber es traerle paz al valle, ahora por tu comentario deveras subir y bajar las escaleras del palacio sin parar 10 veces- -pero maestro- dijo el panda, pero antes de que pueda decir otra cosa el maestro dice - acaso me estas contradiciendo panda? que quieres 10 mas?- el panda se quedo callado. -bueno es hora de que ballamos ya perdimos demaciado tiempo- dijo tigresa. -tigresa te noto un poco extraña dice el maestro, te quieres quedar? veo que tus pensamientos te distraen, tengo miedo de que eso te cause daño- dice el meastro shifu en un tono de preocupacion. - no maestro estoy bien- dice ella. -bamos tigresa- le grita po mientras estaba bajando corriendo las escaleras del palacio. al llegar encontraron todo un caos, a lo que po dice - es hora de que pruebes un poco de mi barbarosidad- -pies de justicia- grito po al momento que lanzaba una patada contra uno de los piratas, los demas piratas se incorporaron y comenso la batalla. tigresa no peleaba como siempre, ya que seguia pensando si po era para eya solo un amigo. los piratas eran muchos, pero los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragon podian con todo lo que se les viniera encima. derrepente un ataque de piratas desde atras hiso que los furios se separaran, y rodearon a cada uno con montones de piratas, unos cinco se le tiraron encima a po, pero con un movimiento se los saco arrojandolos por los aires. los pensamientos de tigresa aun estaban confusos haciendo que no rinda lo que usualmente rindia en combate. sus reflejos eran ya casi nulos lo que asia que tuviera mas deficultad al esquibar ataques. en un momento uno de los piratas que rodeaba a tigresa le hase un tajo en la pierna haciendo que cayera arrodiyada al piso, el grito de dolor alerto a po quien miro enseguida aver que pasaba, y en un movimiento muy rapido otro pirata le hiso un tajo en el cueyo. tigresa cayo al piso. derramando mucha sangre. los ojos de po cambiaron a unos de furia, pareciera que se havia transformado, ya no era el mismo panda. ahora tenia el sentimiento de matarlos a todos, pero se contuvo. De un par de mivimientos llego hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de tigresa, la cargo en sus brazos y rrapidamente la llevo hasia el palacio de jade mas rapido de lo normal. al subir las escaleras corriendo no se canso, lo que era raro, el caminando se cansaba y corriendo aun mas, y mucho mas si llevaba algun peso extra. pero esa vez con tigresa en sus brazos y corriendo el panda no se canso, ni siquiera se fatigo, en su mente solo estaba el pensamiendo de salvar a su mejor amiga. al llegar a la enfermeria del palacio rapidamente fue atendida por un par de medicos, que le dijieron que estaba muy grave. que tal vez no podran salvarla, al deir esto po rompio en lagrimas y tomo al ganzo del cuello, de una cara triste la cara de po cambio a una llena de rabia. que le dijo -NO ME DIGAS ESO, O SI NO LA VIDA QUE PELIGRARA SERA LA TUYA- el guerrero dragon nunca habia actuado hasi, shifu estaba mirando desde el tejado y sabia lo ocurrido, pero al ver a po reaccionar asi solo pudo pensar una cosa - ese panda tiene un gran sentimiento por tigresa- pasaron algunas horas y po estaba ahi parado a las afueras de la enfermeria, llegaron el resto de los furios y le preguntaron preocupados como estaba su amiga. po, con los ojos con lagrimas y les conto el estado de su amiga.**_

_**Cuntinuara...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la primer parte de mi fic. Como an notado arregle las faltas de ortografia y cambie un toquecito algunas escenas para mejorarlas. hasta el proximo cap que espero poder suvielo pronto(Aunque pueden seguir viendo hasta el 5 por mi otra cuenta "loquendero" eso si con muchas faltas y tambien puede que encuentren algunas partes muy vacias porque no las mejore) . porque estoy en la pc de mi primo y bue, no siempre me deja usarla xD. sus reviews me sirven a seguir andando. y PERDONEN LA AUSENCIA PLEASE. **_


	2. Dejame ayudarte

Hola amigos de fanfiction, como estan? lamento si tarde pero acuerdense que mi primo no siempre me presta su pc. eh reinventado completamente el capitulo 2 para no aburrirlos con lo mismo de "un amor revelado", asi que no es nada parecido al anterior capitulo que leyeron en mi anterior historia, bueno puede haver partes parecidas pero no mas. Comencemos.

chapter 2:

Habian pasado ya 2 dias, todo lo que se podia hacer ya estaba echo. Po y los 4 furiosos pasaban su dia a dia muy preoucupados por tigresa, en especial un frustrado panda que sentia que todo era culpa de el. Estaba tan deprimido que en esos 2 dias no habia comido nada, nisiquiera habia tomado Tè.Como todas las tardes Po se fue a centar al lado de Tigresa. El dia estaba gris, todos sabian que lloveria esa noche, la tristeza se hacia sentir en el palacio, y el humor de Po los ponia peor, siempre alegre,lleno de vida,bromeando con todos. Pero ahora pareciera que solo tenia fuerzas para ir a centarse al lado de la cama de tigresa todas las tardes despues de entrenar.

Mientras en la mente de tigresa

Todo estaba oscuro, ella sentia mucho frio. Solo esta ahi parada muy desorientada, -HOLA?- grito ella -AMIGOS?- volvio a gritar mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la nada. El frio cada vez era mayor y eso iso que recordara el calido abrazo de su tonto amigo el panda. -aaah- (suspiro)-donde estas po?-siguio caminando recordando todos los momentos buenos y tontos con Po, dejando salir una sinsera sonrisa, -te nesecito- dijo, que?, habia dicho que nesecitaba de ese tonto e infantil panda?. Bueno era cierto, desde que llego al palacio habia cambiado mucho, incluso a ella, el siempre habia estado a su lado apoyandola pero por el contrario, ella lo habia despreciado ese primer dia, y el incluso la trato bien deciendo que el era su fan, ahora eso la hacia sentir mal y aunque ella recibio el impacto del cañoñ en su lugar, no era suficiente, despues de todo el volvio a salvarlos, el triunfo donde todos havian fallado. Derrepente alguien conocido y que creia muerto aparecio. -Veo que te estas dando cuenta- dijo oogway tan tranquilo como siempre, -maestro oogway- dijo tigresa haciando una reverencia muy respetuosa, -dando cuanta de que?, maestro- oogway sonrio y con un golpe de su baston ilumino un poco dejando ver a po, que estaba ahi sonriendo mirandola, tigresa estaba a punto de abrazarlo, no sabia porque pero sentia que lo extrañaba mucho, oogway sonrio y antes de desaparecer dijo -si no aclaras tus sentimientos, puede ser que lo pierdas- dicho esto desaparecio en petalos de durazos dejando solos a po y tigresa. -Vamos es hora de despertar, no crees?- dijo po entendiendo los brazos, -que?- dijo tigresa antes de que todo se iluminara cegandola.

Lentamente empeso a abrir los ojos, estaba en la enfermeria, giro lentamente su cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Po ahi centado, se le veia triste. -Po?- pregunto.

En ese momento algo dentro de Po volvio a hacer click, se sintio vivo devulta al escuchar esa voz femenina diciendo su nombre suavemente, su corazon empeso a latir esperanzado.

Lentamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse con una bella felina mirandolo, -tigresa? TIGRESA- dijo po emocionado al ver que su amiga habia despertado -estas bien? despertaste- dijo po abrazandola, tigresa se alegro al sentir otra vez esa calidez. -Po, tu estuviste aqui cuidandome?-Le pregunto Tigresa. -si, despues de todo eres mi amiga y estabas muy grave-dijo Po amablemente. Tigresa se dio la vualta dandole la espalda al panda -Porque siempre eres asi? yo no eh sido la mejor amiga, incluso te deteste, pero tu siempre as estado ahi, aunque yo y los 4 casi te echamos a patadas del palacio, tu siempre nos as ayudado, as estado siempre a nuestro lado- Po dio un suspiro -mira, los 4, el maestro,tu, son lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida, ya sabes aparte de mi padre. Ahora vamonos tengo que preparar la cena y debes de tener hambre-. Tigresa no respondio, estaba pensando, acaso habia dicho que ella habia sido algo de lo mejor de su vida?, y que importa? ella lo queria solo como amigo, como amigo. -bueno, po- tigresa intento levantarse pero al pararse su pierna herida la mato de dolor haciendola sentarse. -oye oye, que ases? tu pierna aun esta herida, ven dejame cargarte, yo te llevare- dijo cargando a tigresa como si de una princesa se tratase, esto hiso que ella se sonrojara mucho, tanto que se notaba aun cuando su pelaje fuera anaranjado -pero me bajas antes de llegar a la cocina- dijo poniendose seria -a no, de eso nada, nisiquiera puedes dar un paso, te llevare y te dejare en tu silla- decia po sonriendo -que? no PO- dijo tigresa poniendo una cara muy seria.

Llegaron a la cocina y para la mala suerte de tigresa los demas furiosos estaban ahi -Oigan muchachos, miren quien nos acompañara esta noche- -TIGRESA- Dijeron sus amigos muy animados. -veo que has caido rendida a sus brazos- Dijo mantis en tono de burla, algo en la cabeza de tigresa iso click, y en un pestañar tenia a mantis en su puño agarrado firmemente. -mira- susurro tigresa amenazadoramente. -solo somos amigos, y si vuelves a decir algo mas por el resto de la noche, te puedes dar por muerto- dicho esto lo solto -SI JEFA- dejo mantis y se fue a sentar a su lugar. -sale sopa- dijo po poniendo los platos de sopa en los lugares de sus amigos, y se sento a cenar. -Veo que hoy nos acompañas po- dijo grulla, po le lanzo una mirada muy discretamente que solo significaba una cosa (callate) -porque? que paso mientras no estaba?- dijo tigresa confundida. -aa, nada, olvidalo, esque me jugaron una broma muy pesada y me enoje con ellos y no venia a cenar.- eso era lo mejor que se le ocurrio y esperaba que colara. -esta bien- dijo tigresa. Todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a acostar menos tigresa que debia esperar a que Po terminara de lavar para que la llevara, ella odiaba esto, no le gustaba para nada depender de alguien mas, pero la cosa cambiaba si ese alguien era Po y la cargaba de esa forma. Tigresa se sacudio esos pensamientos y se repetia lo mismo, Po solo es un amigo, solo un amigo. Po termino de lavar pero antes de llevarla a su habitacion queria hacer algo. Po alcanso un bollon de una repisa y saco 2 galletas. -eh tigresa,toma- dijo po extendiendole una -po, porque?- -porque si,mira mono no ba a notar que le faltan 2, ademas es solo algo dulce para irse a acostar con la panza llena- dijo po. -si, tu siempre te vas a acostar con la panza llena- dijo tigresa en un tono un poquito burlon -jejeje, si eso- dijo po volviendo a cargar a tigresa, ella no sabia porque pero eso le gustaba, la asia sentir segura, completa, sentir la calidezes de los brazos de ese tonto panda era lo que nesecitaba para alegrarle el dia. Llegaron a la habitacion de tigresa y po la dejo en su cama, estaba a punto de irse cuando tigresa lo toma de la mano, le queria decir que se quedara con ella pero no pudo y solo le salio-gracias,po,por todo- -jeje, denada tigresa,mira dejare la puerta de tu habitacion y mi habitacion abiertas, si nesecitas algo tirame esto y depiertame- dijo el panda dandole un globo de agua.

La lluvia empeso a cer y la noche era fria, tigresa no podia dormir, tenia frio, ella normalmente no le pasaba nada, pero con la falta de fuerza el frio se hacia notar. hasta que recordo la calidez del panda. Pero su orgullo le impedia decirle que se acostara con ella, pero ahi estaba, con frio. (que le diria?) penso mientras tinia el globo de agua en la mano, (po te puedes acostar conmigo?, tengo frio) nonono eso no, mmmm aver (po tengo frio necesito calor) nooo eso sonaba aun peor. no penso nada y se lo tiro, -aaa me ahogo- grito po -a no- se seco rapidamente y fue a la habitacion de tigresa, - que pasa tigresa que necesitas?- pregunto amablemente. Tigresa estaba apenada y a pesar de la oscuridad po la veia mas roja de lo normal, y dijo lo mas razonable que se le ocurrio - Po esta helando y tengo mucho frio, te puedes hgjkhftybh- -que?- dijo po -que si te ytrjkhy- -como?- - que si te puedes acostar conmigo, solo por esta noche- dijo finalmente tigresa y sus megillas se incendiaron. Po estaba atonito aun no procesaba lo que acababa de oir, sentia que su cara se incendiaba, -bu,bue,bueno- dijo po acostandose a lado de tigresa. de un segundo a otro tigresa lo abrazo y se durmio. El se sentia el mas feliz del mundo, su amor secreto, estaba acostada junto a el y lo abrazaba, y lo mejor es que fue ella quien se lo pidio. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando. El sol se azomaba Por el Horizonte entre las montañas y tigresa se desperto entreabriendo un poco los ojos y vio a Po ahi dormido con una sonrisa en su cara, algunos rayos entraban por la ventana y lo hacian ver mejor. Tigresa se volvio a acurrucar al lado de Po y se dispuso a hacer lo que nunca habia echo, despertarse tarde.

Mientras, un sabio maestro se dirigia a las habitaciones sin esperar lo que veria en tan solo unos momentos.

Bueno hasta aqui amigos espero les haya gustado y que sea digno de llamarse capitulo, sus reviews me ayudan :)


	3. UN DRAGON!

**Bueno, hola amigos de fanfiction, aqui traigo el tercer capitulo de mi historia, y quiero decir que si an leido "un amor revelado" quiero decir que nada sera 100% igual, ya que no los quiero aburrir con lo mismo, ya que la trama sera parecida pero no igual. Bueno comencemos, porque verdaderamenta ya no tengo mas que decir jeje.**

El maestro shifu estaba esperando a que el gong sonara, aun faltaban unos minutos pero se veia movimiento en las habitaciones de sus alumnos menos en dos, lo que le era muy extraño, ya que usualmente havia movimiento en todas menos en una, la del panda, pero esta vez en la de tigresa tampoco havia movimiento. El gong sono y 4 de sus 6 alumnos salieron a saludarle

-Buenos dias maestro- dijeron los 4 furiosos al unisono

-Buenos dias estudiantes- dijo shifu dirijiendose a la habitacion del panda

-PANDA!- dijo fuertemente abriendo la puerta, pero alli no habia nadie. a Shifu le recorrio un escalofrio en la espalda al pensar en donde podria estar Po. Acaso esos eran celos paternos? aunque el no havia sido un buen padre en la vida de tigresa, el la queria, aunque nunca se lo alla dicho, seguramente ella lo detestaba muy en el fondo por haberla dejado tanto tiempo sin abrigo, sin el cariño que un niño nesecita, solo por estar cegado por el miedo de cometer el mismo error que cometio con Tai lung, de seguro, algun dia tendria que hablar de eso con ella, pero ese dia no era hoy.

Se dio la vuelta y abrio la puerta a la habitacion de tigresa, y lo que vio lo dejo con un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Trato de tranquilizarse para pedirle a sus alumnos que se retiraran.

-que pasa maestro?- se adelanto a preguntar vibora

-nada- dijo shifu tratando de sonar tranquilo

-pero ese tic solo significa que algo pasa- dijo vibora

-que tic? no se de que tic me hablas, vibora- dijo shifu mientra que sin notarlo su una de sus orejas empesaba tambien empesaba a tener un tic.

-pero maestro...- dijo sin poder completar vibora

-Ya bayanse a entrenar- dijo casi perdiendo la paciensa shifu, pues le estaban prohibiendo hacer su cosa favorita, reprender y golpear al guerrero dragon.

-Pero si aun no hemos desayunado- dijo mantis

-dije que ah entrenar- dijo casi gritando shifu

los 4 furiosos salieron disparados de alli, ya que tenian miedo del castigo que les podrian imponer. Una vez que sus estudiantes se fueron shifu entro en la habitasion de Tigresa, y con su baston calculaba el golpe en la cabeza de Po, suviendo lo y bajandolo hasta que ZASTA, bastonaso.

-Si ya boy 5 minutos mas, maestro- dijo po abriendo sonmonolientamente (no se como se escribe y ya ¬¬) los ojos

-ya me levanto, boy a despertar a tigresa y...- po empeso a recordar que havia dormido con tigresa esa noche y se empeso a sonrojar. aaa muy bien soy panda muerto, mientras veia la expecion de Shifu, hasta aqui llego el guerrero dragon, Aver si quiero salir con vida de esta debo pensar muy bien que decir, si digo bien las cosas, tal vez y con mucha suerte me salve de la paliza, pero si digo algo mal me puedo ir despidiendo de todo.

Estaba en una situacion muy tensa, que hacer, que hacer, se repetia po, mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba en su testamento.

Mis recetas de cocina se las puede quedar Vibora

Mis figuras de accion se las puede quedar mantis

Mis galletas especiales se las puede quedar mono

Mis pergaminos con tecnicas de dibujado se las puede quedar grulla, ahora que lo pienso no se para que compre eso si yo no dibujo.

Mis pergaminos con todos mis mojores movimientos se los puede quedar tigresa.

Al recordar ese pergamino recordo un movimiento que habia aprendido aser para escaparse, pero seguramente no funcionaria alli, pues el maestro shifu lo detendria en cuanto intentara hacer algo.

Finalmente el maestro hablo, -Despiertala y bayan a desayunar, dile que despues quiero hablar con ella- diciendo esto el maestro se retiro. Po estaba que daba mil gracias por haverse salvado de la golpiza inminente que le esperaba. Po se tranquilizo y se sintio feliz pues rocordo que tigresa estaba a su lado durmiendo placidamente. Se ve tan linda, penso po.

Pero algo loco se le cruzo por la cabeza, el la queria besar, mil veces se saco ese pensamiento de la cabeza, pero volvia cada vez que mira esos labios que no asian nada mas que tentarto todos los dias a cada minuto. Solo sera un segundo penso Po, se acomodo hasta estar a la altura de Tigresa y le dio un muy corto beso en los labios. Aunque aya sido solo un microsegundo, el se sentia el panda mas feliz del mundo, no, la persana mas feliz del mundo, a quien queria con toda el alma estaba durmiendo a su lado. -mejor sera despertarla- dijo el.

La sacudio suavemente pero ella segia dormida, era la primera vez que tigresa se dormia tan profundo, la sacudio un poquitin mas fuerte. -hmmm, po- dijo tigresa entre sueños

-despertaste?- dijo po, sin ninguna respuesta de la felina, (eso significa que estaba soñando conmigo?) penso Po un poco emocionado, pero siguio intentando despertarla, hasta que la desperto.

-Hola Po- dijo suavemente tigresa mientras abria lentamente sus ojos, esos ojos que tan loco traian al panda ase tiempo. Po se estaba a punto de perder en ellos pero hablo -buenos dias tigresa, bamos a desayunar?- dijo po amablemente -claro- dijo tigresa. -pero antes debo cambiarte el vendaje- dijo Po, yendose unos minutos y regresando con una basijo con agua, otra mas pequeña con alcohol y vendas limpias.

Po tomo la pierna herida de tigresa le quito los viejos vendajes y la limpio con el agua.

-lista? esto va arder un poco- dijo Po mojando unas vendas en alcohol

-Si, lista- dijo tigresa, pero no sintio el ardor, porque se fijo en la atencion y dedicacion que ponia po en lo que estaba haciendo -baya, que concentracion- dijo tigresa

-Bueno, despues de todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo po algo triste

-que? po, ¿porque crees eso?- dijo tigresa

-Si yo tan solo, ubiera sido mas fuerte, ubiera podido evitarlo- siguio diciendo po con la cabeza gacha, terminando de vendar la pierna de tigresa

tigresa lo abrazo, tomando por sorpresa a Po

-Po, eres el guerrero mas fuerte que conosco- dijo tigresa

-enserio crees eso?- dijo po un poco mas animado

-si, ademas de ser el mejor cocinero- siguio tigresa

Po estaba de mucho mejor humor, se levanto, volvio a cargar a tigresa, y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Po le puso mas empoño al desayuno ese dia, ademas de hacer algo dulce.

-baya Po, hoy si te pasaste- dijo tigresa sonriendole, viendo el desayuno que po avia preparado

Terminaron de desayunar y po llevo a Tigresa con el maestro shifu, quien queria hablar con ella.

Legaron al salon de los heroes y Po dejo a tigresa ahi sentada y se sento en la parte de afuera para no estorbar, y estar cerca por si tigresa precisaba algo.

-(*suspiro) Hija, ase tiempo que queria hablar contigo sobre esto- dijo shifu que sonaba algo triste

-(hija?) maestro...-iba a hablar tigresa pero shifu la corto

-por favor... dime papà- termino shifu

-papà?- pregunto tigresa muy confundida

-(*suspiro) tigresa se que no eh sido el mejor padre del mundo, se que eh sido muy distante y frio, que eso te afecto mucho, se que cometi un error al estar tan cegado por el error que cometi con tai lung, pero quiero que me perdones, si no quieres, lo comprendere- dijo shifu mientras su cara era una muy triste

-gggh, como puedo perdonarlo despues de tantos dias sola, sin el cariño de un padre, y sabiendo que aquel que me adopto lo iso solo siguiendo lo correcto, yo veia a los demas niños jugar mientras yo solo entrenaba para que usted este orgulloso de mi, pero a pesar de eso, siempre lo eh querido, yo se que usted sufrio mucho con tai lung, pero fue ingusto que alla sido asi conmigo, pero me as ayudado cuando lo nesecitaba, me ah dado un hogar , gracias a usted tengo amigos, gracias... papà- digo tigresa dejando salir algunas lagrimas que tenia retenidas ase años y que se negaba a dejar salir

-gracias por tu perdon, hija mia, desde ahora todo cambiara- dijo shifu con una exprecion paternal y feliz, dejando salir algunas lagrimas de alegria -estas en casa hija- dijo abrazando a tigresa

tigresa correspondio el abrazo, tambien con lagrima de felicidad -no, gracias a ti padre- ambos terminaron el abrazo y se sentaron en posicion del loto a meditar

afuera del salon un panda estaba en posicion de paz interior tanbien meditanto, sentia como todo se movia a su alrededor, como lo havia pensado, havia llegado a un nuevo nivel da paz tenia una vision completamente de 360º aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, sentia cada presencia en el palacio, savia en donde estaban sus amigos, eh inclusive levemente podia distinguir algunas cosas en el pueblo, como el plato que se le acababa de cear a su padre.

-veo que as alcanzado unos de los niveles mas alto de paz- dijo una voz que el desconocia

-como dij, uaaaaa- dijo po muy sorprendido de lo que veia

era un dragon completamente color jade que lo miraba con una exprecion que, se notaba que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no te asustes- dijo el dragon con completa calma -este es uno de los niveles maximos de la paz interior, a partir de este punto puedes dialogar con migo-

-BARBARO, y por cierto ¿quien es? ¿como se llama?- dijo po mas calmado

-yo soy Yaoki, y soy la fuente de todo tu poder, o acaso creias que "el guerrero dragon" era solo un titulo- dijo yaoki -yo vivo en otro plano de la realidad, que como te das cuenta, as alcanzado, esta es tu primer fase, ahora notaras que puedes ver 360º y notas las precencias destro del palacio, eh inclusive leves cosas del pueblo, cuando avances en tu paz, notaras como tu vicion que tienes ahora es muy buena, pero en niveles superiores oiras inclusive detras de 5000 mil muros de piedra solida, granito y jade-

-enserio?, eso es genial- decia Po aun mas entusiasmado

-ja ja- rio el viejo yaoki -cuando nesecites la vision del plano di mi nombre y la obtendras para que no debas ponerte en posicion y concentrarte, pero eso si, si deseas hablar con migo deberas ponerte en posicion y concentrarte, sin la posicion solo obtendras la vista- dijo tranquilamente yaoki

-wooooo, y como hago para alcanzar los demas niveles- dijo Po

-acaso no has leido los pergaminos?- dijo yaoki

-este, yo...- dijo po epenado - eh pospuesto algo mi lectura-

-ja ja ja, de verdad eres unico, guerrero dragon- dijo yaoki -te ayudare-

-enserio? eso es BARBARO- dijo po con una sonrisa

yaoki sonrio y exalo algo que parecia fuego, pero a Po no le quemaba en lo mas minimo, - a y por ultimo, para que puedas usar todo tu potencial, debere hacerte la marca del dragon-

-emm, y como es eso?- pregunto Po muy interesado

-Date la vuelta- dijo yaoki, Po obedecio yaoki coloco su mano en el omoplato izquierdo de Po dejando una sicatriz con forma de flama -listo-

-eso es todo?- digo po

-bueno, al terminar tu meditacion, te dolera bastante, pero una vez superes el dolor, el conocimiento de los 1001 rollos del kung fu vendra a ti- dijo yaoki con una sonrisa

-1001? no eran 1000?- dijo po intrigado

-eso creen todos, pero yo escribi el numero 1001, bueno, al ser tu primera vez, hemos alcanzado nuestro tiempo limete- dijo yaoki alejando volando

-barbaro- po empeso a notar como su vision empeso a volverse normal hasta que todo se volvio negro y abrio los ojos y... -haaaaay!- grito Po del gran dolor que sentia,

la gama de dolores era enormes, quemaduras,punzadas,costes y mas, todos los sentia, el no lo notaba pero sus ojos brillaban en verde jade, tigresa y shifu escucharon el grito de po y shifu fue a yudarlo, porque tigresa no podia caminar

-que pasa po?- dijo muy preocupado al ver el estado de po quien le estaba dando la espalda gimiendo del dolor, diciendo cosas incomprensibles en otro idioma

-que estas diciendo panda!?- dijo aun mas procupado poniendose enfrente de po - que te ah pasado?- dijo al ver los ojos de Po brillando en verde jade.

-dime que hago, po?- hablo shifu aun mas preocupado, po no decia nada, solo gemia, hasta que no aguanto mas y cayo desmayado del dolor

Shifu llamo a sus demas estudiantes y les pidio que lo llevaran a su abitacion.

-Que le habra pasodo a po?- preguntaba mono dejandolo recostado en su cama

-de verdad es muy extraño- digo grulla

-solo nos queda esperar a que mejore- dijo vibora tocando la frante del panda -que raro, no tiene ni indicios de fiebre-

-Primero tigresa... y ahora po, nuestros 2 , mejores guerreros no estan en condiciones, alguien nos estara sabotendo?- dijo el insecto sobre el hombro de mono

-MANTIS- dijeron todos

-que?-

-no es tiempo de bromas- dijo vibora mientras salia de la habitacion de Po con los demas.

El dia transcurrio normal hasta que llego la noche. Po se despertaba muy adolorida, el dolor seguia, aunque con menos intensidad

-aaaaggghh (*gruñido) no pensaba que en verdad doleria- dijo po sentandose en su cama y tocandose en donde el dragon lo toco.

su estomago gruño dandole la señal que era hora de la cena, se levanto adolorido, se dirigio a la cocina recostandose a alguna pared de a rato, pues sentia que se desmoronaria en cualquier momento

llego a la cocina y todos estaban sentados alli, discutiendo sobre quien cocinaria esa noche

-pues yo creo que debe ser grulla- dijo mantis

-que, pero yo no se nada sobre la cocina- digo grulla -porque no mono?-

-que? yo? yo no tengo ni idea tan siquiera sobre que es una olla- digo exagerando un poco mono

-jeje y porque no tigresa?- digo mantis aguantandose la risa

-que, yo no se cocinar- digo tigresa

-vamos, pasar tanto tiempo de calidad con po te habra enseñado algo, eh, tigresa?- dijo acusadoramente el bicho

Tigresa se sonrojo y estaba a punto de decir algo pero po entro asiendose como que no havia escuchado nada

-Hola amigos- dijo po lo mas tranquilo

-HOLA PO, VEO QUE DESPERTASTE, NOS SALVASTE DE UN DILEMA- dijo contento el bicho, pues no tendria que comer algun menjunge raro de sus amigos

-jeje- dijo Po sacando algunas ollas e ingredientes -alguien ah visto mi cucharon?- dijo Po volteandose para todos lados

-nop- dijo mono

(hmm, probare aver) penso po cerrando los ojos -yaoki- dijo en voz baja, pero un dolor lo mato -ahhhh- gimio po tocandose el lugar -creo que fue demasiado pronto para hacerlo- dijo reincorporandose y recostandose a la mesa

-que pasa po estas bien, hacer que?- dijo tigresa preocupada y confundida

-emm, nada- dijo fingiendo Po

-sabes que no puedes mentir- dijo seria tigresa -ahora dinos, que paso?-

-esque no se si puedo contarles- dijo Po

-acaso no confias en nosotros?- digo grulla

- no,no es eso es que... ahh como explicarlo, cosas de guerrero dragon - dijo esto asentuando un poco la palabra dragon

todos dudaron un momento y lo dejaron asi.

-estas en condiciones de cocinar po- pregunto mono

-claro- dijo po sonriendo

-ESE ES MI AMIGO- grito feliz mantis, po cocinaria despues de todo

Po iso la cena, comieron juntos, lavo los platos despues de la cena y llevo a tigresa a su habitacion.

-bueno- ya llegamos dijo po recostando a tigresa en su cama

se estaba a punto de ir pero tigresa sujeto su brazo.

Tigresa no sabia porque lo habia echo, solamente reacciono asi, porque?, pero ahora ya lo havia echo tenia que decir algo, y recordo lo bien que habia dormido junto al panda la noche anterior

-po, tiene pinta de que esta noche tambien sera fria, puedes quedarte conmigo?- dijo tigresa sonrojandose

-cla, claro ti, tigresa- Po se acosto acomodandose a su lado, tigresa lo abrazo, y asi se durmieron.

**Bueno que os a parecido el capitulo 3? recuerden dejen sus reviews, me ayudan a seguir. Y si no es mucho pedir favorito jejeje (rascandome la nuca)**

**Hasta la proxima**


	4. Una carta inesperada, Una nueva aventura

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, denuevo yo, y hoy os traigo el capitulo 4 de mi fic, bueno ya sabeis, espero que lo disfruteis y bamos a ello**

El maestro Shifu estaba esperando en la puerta de las habitaciones a que el gong sonara, mientras observaba la misma situacion del dia anterior, el gong sono y los 4 furiosos salieron rapidamente.

-Buenos dias maestro- dijeron al unisono

-Buenos dias estudiantes, bayan a la cocina Po ira en un momento-dijo shifu de lo mas tranquilo

-(bueno, Po debe estar en su habitacion, no creo que aya ido a otro lado con ese dolor)-pensaba shifu, pero para su sorpresa Po estaba en el mismo lugar del dia anterior. Abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Po y como no, su ojo izquierdo con el tic.

(maldito Panda, conque sus dolores se havian ido repentinamente eh) abrio la habitacion de tigresa, se coloco al lado de Po y como el dia anterior ZASTA, bastonaso.

-auch- dijo Po -maestro, de verdad creo que algun dia uno de sus golpes me lastimara mi cabeza y bayan a llorar despues a otro lado eh, y saben porque? porque yo nos lo recordare- dijo Po exagerando

-Levantate y bayan a desayunar- dijo el maestro shifu llendose a meditar

Po intento levantarse Pero estaba aun algo adolorido Pero esto le iso acordar el pequeño comentario de su amiga esa noche.

FLASHBACK

Po no podia dormir El dolor estaba volviendo, y mas fuerte, haciendo que Po soltara algun gemido de dolor, por lo bajo, pues no queria molestar a tigresa, pero de alguna forma su amiga sintio que el estaba pasando un mal rato.

-que pasa Po?- dijo tigresa abriendo un poco los ojos

Po no dijo nada seguramente el dolor le haria hablar entrecortado y tigresa se daria cuenta, y lo menos que queria era preocuparla en algo en donde era el, el unico culpable.

-Po?- dijo tigresa abriendo un poco mas los ojos notando que Po sudaba frio

-naa...nada tigresa- dijo Po queriendo sonar normal

-es el dolor? a vuelto?- dijo tigresa procupada

-tranquila, no es nada, duerme, yo estoy bien- dijo Po con el mojor tono de voz que le salio en ese momento para intentar calmarla

Tigresa no sabia que hacer asi que siguiendo las palabras del Panda se fue a dormir

-Bueno, pero como tu cuidas de mi, yo cuidare de ti ¿si? dime si te pasa algo- dicho esto tigresa lo abrazo y con un inconsiente ronroneo cerro los ojos y se durmio

Po estaba sonrojado Por lo que dijo tigresa, ¿ella se preocupaba por el?, Por mas minusculo que sonara a Po esa pequeña escena era todo lo que nesecitaba, pues el se sentia feliz y el dolor empesaba a irse lentamente, mientras el panda cerraba los ojos con esa sonrisa bobalicona que lo caracterizaba.

FIN FLASHBACK

Si, eso no era la gran cosa pero a el lo hacia feliz, se levanto, aguantandose el dolor y desperto a Tigresa

-Buenos dias Po- dijo tigresa despertandose y sonrojandose, ¿porque le pasaba eso, si solo eran amigos? recuerda tigresa, solo amigos, a,mi,gos. se repetia tigresa.

-Buenos dias tigresa, te cambiare los vendajes e iremos a desayunar ¿ok?- dijo Po saliendo. camino ala enfermeria a buscar las cosas necesarias para cambiar las vendas a po le llego una idea.

Volvio a la habitacion de tigresa con todo lo necesario. Tomo la pierna de tigresa quito las vendas y dijo.

-esta vez, quiero hacer algo distinto, ¿lista?- dijo po

-¿eh? que aras?- dijo tigresa

-si o no? confia en mi- dijo Po calmado

-bueno, boy a confiar en ti, Lista- dijo tigresa

Po se puso manos a la obra, toco algunos Puntos rodeando la herida de tigresa, en cada punto de tigresa un aura verde jade se mostraba en queda punto de precion. Una vez marco 4 puntos, apoyo su palma en el centro de la herida.

La retiro y vio como en destello verde jade acapaba por un segundo el area marcada por los puntos que Po havia presionado.

-haaay- dijo Po, pues el dolor volvio denuevo -denuevo, demasiado pronto,pero esta vez si funciono, asi que valio la pena- dijo po alegrandose un poco que, a pesar de aver sido demasiado pronto, havia obtenido el resultado deseado.

-ahora, ya puedes caminar- dijo alegre po mientras seguia quejandose del dolor por lo bajo

-De donde sacaste eso? dijo tigresa ayudando a levantar a Po

-no lo se, solo vino a mi- dijo Po recordando que hace solo un dia habia obtenido el gran conocimiento de los 1001 rollos del kung fu

-y estas bien? volviste a mencionar que fue muy pronto, pero, ¿de que hablas? sabes que sea lo que sea puedes hablarlo conmigo- dijo tigresa

-es que...- po no sabia que decir

-ah, ya veo, aun no confias del todo en mi- dijo tigresa seria y poniendo una triste exprecion, eso si, muy desimulada, pero que el panda a pesar de que fuera algo lento observo

-NO!, no es eso, esque, no se si te puedo decir o tiene que ser secreto, ademas, si te lo dijera no me lo crerias, es que esta muy loco- dijo Po

-Bueno, pero en cuanto puedas decirme me lo dice ¿ok?- dijo tigresa volviendo a su exprecion tranquila

-es una promesa- dijo Po -oye, y porque te preocupas tanto?- dijo Po tratando de sacar tema de conversacion

Tigresa se sonrojo un poco, pero su pelaje lo disfrazo muy bien -es que... me preocupaba que te tiene asi, un minuto estable y el resto del dia inestable- dijo tigresa de una manera muy creible

-entonces, te procupas por mi?- dijo Po, ya esta la tenia, de ahora el podria usar esa situacion para poder decirle lo que sentia por ella

-mmmm, emmm, esto... si pero porque no habria de hacer, tu eres mi amigo- dijo tigresa

AMIGO, AMIGO, AMIGO, esas palabras rezonaron en la cabeza de Po (ahhh (se quejaba en sus adentros) oficialmente, señoras y señores soy el panda mas Idiota que existe, me enamore de alguien que solo me ve como un amigo, Bueno...)

-mmm, bueno- dijo Po

Llegaron a la cocina y vieron que todos estaban sorprendidos y el maestro tenia un rollo en la mano

-que paso de que me perdi?- dijo po

-Guerrero dragon... esto, es para ti- dijo shifu dandole a Po el pergamino

Querido Shoaku, o como sea tu nombre en el valle. Se que no me conoces y yo a ti tampoco, pero viniste a mi en una vision y me di cuenta que eres mi hijo, Solamente se que vives en el valle de la Paz mas precisamente en el Palacio, valla, quien lo diria un panda en el palacio de Jade, de que trabajas ahi arriba? mensajero? ¿cocinero? waw, de verdad hay que ser muy bueno para estar alli, pero espero pronto me lo cuentes Todo, pues espero que vengas a la villa de los Pandas Por unos dias y poder verte en persona tras tantos años quisiera decirte en la cara cuanto te extraño a ti y a tu madre. Te eh mandado un mapa junto con esta carta ubicando nuestra villa.

Con cariño, ti padre Langku.

Po quedo con la boca abierta, no sabia que decir solamente observaba cada detalle de la carta, palabra por palabra, su padre estaba vivo, y aun mas, habian mas pandas, eso era genial, pero que aria, dejar el valle por una familia que no havia visto nunca, por un cuento? o dejaria pasar esa oportunidad y se quedaria con su actual vida. Aunque despues de todo solo serian unas semanas, talvez un par de meses.

-maestro..- dijo Po sin poder terminar de hablar

-si, tienes mi permiso para salir del valle... Po-

-Gracias maestro Parto mañana por la mañana-

-Muy bien, ve a preparar tus cosas- dijo shifu en su tono de siempre

Po se retiro a su habitacion

-tigresa, ¿como te curaste de la herida?- dijo shifu muy sorprendido

-se lo dire, pero... podriamos hablar a solas?- dijo tigresa, un poco triste

-muy bien- dijo shifu haciendo seña para que lo siguiera

Llegaron al salon de los heroes y ambos se sentaron de frente en posicion de loto.

-ahora dime, como te mejoraste- dijo shifu sin dejar so tono de asombro

-fue Po, el izo algo, presino algunos puntos y con una aura verde jade me curo en un pestañeo- dijo tigresa recordando

-mmm, interesante, no escuchaba de esa tecnica, inclusive desde antes de la derrota de tailung- menciono shifu

-ahora, meatro lo que queria decir es...- el maestro la corto

-quieres que te deje ir con Po- termino serenamente

Ahora si, no sabia que decir, como iso para saberlo, tan obia fue?.

-como lo supo?- dijo tigresa sonando un poco sorprendida

-no olvides que soy tu maestro y padre, pero porque quieres ir con el, Po es un gran guerrero que es capaz inclusive de vencerlos a ustedes los 5 furiosos juntos, y por lo que me acabas de decir esta a nivel de oogway- dijo shifu muy tranquilo

a nivel de? A NIVEL DE OOGWAY, se decia tigresa en la mente, baya eso es mucho poder.

-es que, por mas poderoso que sea, po siempre sera Po, el Tonto que no sabe leer un mapa- dijo tigresa sonriendo -y el que caria en la trampa mas tonta, echa por los bandidoa de fung- dijo aun sonriendo

-mmm tienes razon, ve a darle la noticia- dijo shifu repensando las cosas que dijo tigresa, tenia razon depues de todo, baya guerrero dragon que tenemos, digo shifu riendo en sus adentros.

Po empacaba sus muñecos de accion, algo de ropa, comida y todo lo nesesario para el viaje

-Hola tigresa- dijo sin voltearse

Pero que? como supo, ella aun estaba en el pasillo al lado de la habitacion de mantis que era la primera

-ni siquiera eh llegado como supiste- hablo tigresa

-no lo se- dijo po, pero si sabia, su poder havia aumentado, pero el dolor aun no se iba.

-Po? puedo acompañarte- pregunto tigresa, combinado con algo de timedez, pero que le paso? porque esa repentina timidez, si ya tenia el permiso de su maestro y padre.

-Claro, pero ¿porque?- dijo Po agradeciendose en sus adentros que tigresa iba a acompañarlo

-Como que porque? porque tu no sabes leer ni el mapa de un libre para niños de 6 años- dijo tigresa sonriendo burlonamente

-que? oye, no, eso no es ciero- dijo Po tambien sonriendo

-a no?-

-no-

-entonces refrescame la memoria, que paso en la primer mision que dirigiste?- dijo tigresa sonriendo triunfal

-esto... ehgehsgy- dijo po sin decir muy claro lo ultimo

-emmm ¿que? no te oigo muy claro mas fuerte por favor- dijo tigresa girando su cabeza como para escuchar muy detenidamente, aunque ya sabia la respuesta

-demoramos 5 dias mas porque me aquivoque de camino- dijo Po avergonzado

-aaaaaah, eso pense- dijo tigresa riendose

-un momento, la gran y rigida maestra tigresa se esta riendo?- dijo Po acercandose a tigresa mientras desimuladamente tomaba una almohada.

-emmm esto, si ¿porque no?- pregunto tigresa ironica

-a por nada- puff almoahdaso,

-PO, de esta no te salvas- dijo tigresa tomando otra almohada y comenzando asi una guerra de almohadas

claramente Po recibia mas almohadasos que tigresa

-como piensa ganar Panda- digo tigresa sonriendo

-haciendo trampa- dijo po esquibando un almohadaso, colocandose atras de tigresa y empesandole a hacer cosquillas.

-que? no, Po, jajajajaja PARA jajaja POO- tigresa se empeso a reir y Po no paraba de hacerle cosquillas

-jajajaja cuando me jaja sueltes veras- dijo tigresa

-a okey, gracias por decirme ahora no te voy a soltar- dijo tranquilamente Po

se estaban divirtiendo asta que alguien se aclaro la gargante detras de ellos

-el maestro quiere que vallan a entrenar- dijo vibora

Po solto rapidamente a tigresa, esta se levanto del suelo y ambos quedaron cual tomate

-emmmm, si, hora de entrenar- dijo tigresa rapidamente saliendo de la habitacion seguida por vibora

Po salio un momento despues con su sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Ya estaban todos en el salon entrenamientos, el primero en cruzar el circuito fue mono quien lo logro en 10 segundos

Despues mantis que lo iso en 9 -ja te dije que te superaria mandril, ahora paga- dijo mastis -eso solo fue suerte, y no me dijas mandril, bicho- dijo mono enfandado

Le siguio vibora que lo iso en 11

grulla que lo iso en 10 al igual que mono

tigresa que lo iso en 6

y por ultimo quedaba po

-cuanto que es el mas lento de todos- dijo mono a Mantis -que? Po es mi amigo y apuestoa que te supera- dijo mantis -jaja creo que olvidas la multima vez- dijo mono sonriendo triunfante ya que la ultima vez Po habia demorado 20 segundos y habia sido golpeado en cada parte del recorrido. -doble- dijo mantis -ECHO- digo mono mientras observaban al Panda prepararse.

El maestro chisqueo los dedos y en un pestañar po estaba del otro lado.

-cu, cua, cua, cuatro segundos- digo shifu casi sin creer lo que veia, Po estaba del otro lado sin un rasguno, sin prueba de haver echo algo fisico, y la unica prueba de que po habia echo el recorrido eran algunos guardias de madera que estabas girando, Pero El maestro shifu noto algo que hasta ahora no havia notado en Po.

-Po, ¿que es eso?- dijo shifu señalando la extrana marca con forma de flama en el omoplato izquierdo de Po.

-ah esto?, no se- dijo Po lo mas real que podia

-que interesante, tendre que releer algunos rollos haver si dicen algo sobre eso.- dijo shifu dirigiendose al salon de los heroes

Los demas no Podian creer lo que habian Visto y seguian ahi como esperando a que Po comenzara.

-jeje- rio el bicho que fue el primero en salir del transe -creo que hoy es mi dia de suerte, ya pagame mandril- Digo triunfal Mantis. Pero mono seguia en el trance como los demas -aaah, ves lo que haces po? ahora como obtengo mi dinero?- dijo mantis pasando sus tenazas frente a mono

(desde cuando mejoro tanto Po?) pensaba tigresa (supongo que es verdad, Po, esta a nivel de oogway, quizas y mas)

-que? tan mal lo ise?- dijo Po quien no sabia lo que acababa de hacer pues el estaba acostumbrado a siempre hacerlo mal

-no, Po, eso fue... RADICAL- dijo tigresa saliendo del trance y sonriendole al panda. Mono lentamente metio la mano en sus bolsillos y le dio el dinero a mantis sin dejar su cara de sorpresa.

Un muy conocido rugir de estomagos los iso salir a todos del trance para sonreirle al Panda e indicarles que ya era hora de la cena.

Como siempre, Po preparo la cena, meintras repetia 100 veces que no sabia como havia llegado a ser tan bueno, claro, en realidad si, pero el no savia si podia decirles la verdad.

Terminaron de cenar y Po iba a lavar los platos hasta que noto que tigresa seguia sentada ahi.

-¿emm tigresa que esperas?- dijo Po

-a que me lleves a mi habitacion ¿que mas? ¿te haces tonto?- dijo tigresa

-Pero si ya puedes caminar por ti misma- respondio Po

-que? ah cierto, perdona,- dijo tigresa retirandose y dejando a Po con los platos sucios

Ya extrañaba que el panda la cargara hasta la habitacion, y como ya recupero sus fuerzas no podia darle la misma excusa al Panda, asi que volvia a dormir sola, ya extrañaba el sentir la suavidad y calidez de su pelaje.

Po termino de lavar, se fue a su habitacion, sintiendo el extremo silencio que habia, antes de entrar en su habitacion observo la puerta de tigresa, queria que ella salierda saliera y le hiciera la pregustana quie le habia echo las anteriores 2 noches. Pero no pasaria, ella dijo que fue porque debido a su falta de fuerza el frio la afectaria mas de lo normal, pero ahora ya tenia sus fuerzas y no le pasaria nada.

Igualmente espero unos segundos, resignado entro en su habitacion se acosto y demoro mas de lo normal en dormirse pues, ahora se sentia extraña, aunque allan sido solo 2 noche ya se habia acostumbrado.

(Pues claro, si soy un tonto, como Pense que seguiria siendo asi) pensaba Po mientras giraba sobre si mismo Para Poder dormir sin exito.

A tigresa le pasaba lo mismo, ya estba acostumbrada a la calidez del Panda hasta que se le ocurrio una idea al igual que cierto panda.

Ambos se pararon y abrieron la puerta y al verse cara a cara ambos quedaron cual tomate.

-mmmm- dijeron al mismo tiempo igual de rojos

-tigresa- -po-

-tu primero- dijo po

-no tu primero- dijo tigresa

-no, incisto, las damas primero- dijo Po sonriendose triunfal en sus adentros

-es que... es que... me ah empesado a doler un poco la pierna, ya sabes no es nada, pero te puedes quedar asi me ayudas por si aumenta el dolor?- dijo tigresa dibujando circulos con su pie

-claro, posuepuesto, tigresa- dijo Po sin dudarlo, en un principio el le pidiria poniendo la excusa que el dolor le habia empesado a volver, luego le pediria pasar para ponerse el uguento, se aria el descompuesto y no tendria otro remedio que pasar la noche alli, pero ella se lo havia vuelto a pedir. (acaso ella sentira algo por mi) penso Po hasta que una palabra volvio a su mente (AMIGO, AMIGO) asi, claro. Pero que importaba, pasaria otra noche al lado de tigresa y despues tenia todo un viaje a solas con ella, Havia progresado en su entrenamiento, se havia echo un nuevo amigo quien no era mas ni menos que un autentico Dragon, !POR FIN! La suerte me sonrie, penso Po antes de quedar Dormido, pues mañana le esperaba una laaaarga caminata, y con eso solo se referia a salir del pueblo.

**Bueno amigos hasta aqui llego, que os a parecido, si se preguntan como lo suvi tgan rapido, pues me sentia inspirado, asi que perdonen cualquier falta, recuerden, dejen sus reviews que me ayudan mucho, comparte esta historia con tus amigos ¿quien sabe? capaz y les termina gustando, que para eso estoy aqui, para hacer que la jente se sienta bien un rato. si no es mucho pedir un favoritos (jejeje rascandome la nuca nuevamente) y hasta la proxima, cuidaos.**


	5. Un nuevo miembro

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, os traigo el capitulo 5, comencemos sin mas preambulo:**

* * *

Aun faltaban unos minutos para que el gong sonara, pero Po se desperto, desperto a Tigresa para que aprontara su mochila y se fue a su habitacion a terminar de aprontar sus cosas. El gong sono y 5 alumnos salieron de sus habitaciones.

-Buenos dias maestro- dijeron 4 furiosos y el guerrero dragon al unisono

-Buenos dias, y tigresa?- dijo shifu, pero la ultima pregunto sono como si solo le hubiera`preguntado a Po.

-aqui papà, buenos dias- dijo tigresa saliendo de su habitacion con una mochila

-buenos dias hija, bueno, llego el momento, ¿estan listos?-dijo shifu

-Si maestro-dijo Po

-bueno, entonces, les deseo un buen viaje- dijo el maestro haciendo saludandolos con una reverencia

-estaremos de vuelta antes de que se enteren, padre-dijo togresa sonriendole y devolviendo el saludo

-porsupuesto, tienen mi palabra-dijo Po tambien saludando

-Po antes de que se vallan debo darte algo, el resto espere afuera-dijo shifu tranquilo

Los furiosos salieron de las habitaciones y se dispusieron a esperar.

-y que me va a...- shifu lo habia agarrado de la oreja bajandolo a su altura

-mas te vale que quides de mi hija y que no le pase nada ¿de acuerdo?- dijo shifu tranquilo

-si, au, muy de acuerdo- dijo Po que hacia una cara de dolor

-Bueno ahora toma esto- dijo shifu dandole una generosa bolsa con yuanes

-gracias, maestro, ahora, quiere soltar mi oreja- dijo Po

-nop, tan solo un poco mas, para que no se te olvide... ya- dijo shifu soltando la oreja de Po

Ambos salieron de las habitaciones, Po y tigresa se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos.

-sabes, esto no sera lo mismo sin ti, amigo- dijo mono

-see, ahora quien cocinara- dijo Mantis -yo no quiero comer algun experimento- siguio diciendo el bicho

-adios amiga- decia vibora mientras abrazaba a Tigresa -ahora yo sola tendre que soprtar a estos, y sin alguien quien les de una leccion esto sera un caos- continuo vibora

-no te preocupes, volveremos dentro de poco y si alguien se pasa de la ralla me dice eh, que ya sabre yo que hacer- dijo tigresa mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina hacia el grupo de hombres helandoles la sangre.

-emm, tigresa, debemos irnos, tambien tengo de despedirme de Pà, y sino se nos podria hacer tarde- dijo Po

-claro- dijo tigresa parandose y caminado junto a Po hacia las escaleras.

El pueblo estaba tranquilo, ya que aun habia gente durmiendo, o colacando los puestos, y casi no se veia gente en la calle. Entraron en el restaurante de su padre y el recien se estaba levantando y aprontando unas ollas.

Po fue a la cocina mientras Tigresa esperaba en una de las mesas

-hola Pà-dijo Po

-hijo, que es eso, otra vez te vaz del valle?- dijo el señor Ping

-Si, mira me llego esta carta (entregandole la carta) es de mi verdadero padre, me pide que valla a conocerlo- dijo Po un poco triste

-Esta bien Hijo, solo recuerda que si elijes quedarte alla, aqui siempre tendras las puertas abiertas- dijo Ping mientras abrazaba a su hijo -y dime, ya sois novios tu y la maestra Tigresa?- dijo Ping con una sonrisa

-que? no por favor papà- ella y yo solo somos amigos

-Pero yo se que te gusta- dijo el señor Ping

-Si, pero papà, ella es una guerrera muy fuerte y yo, pues, soy yo- dijo Po un poco triste

-Hay hijo, pero tu eres el guerrero dragon, y salvaste a china- dijo Po extendiendo las alas remarcando algo muy grande

-si, pero ella es diciplinada, seria, y yo, pues, soy,yo- volvio a repetir Po esta vez tocandose la panza.

-si, eres Tu, alegre, divertido, eres una buena compania para cualquiera, eres un magnifico guerrero, eres justo, y la mayoria de las veces, siempre piensas en los demas- termino el ganso

-Bueno papà, debo partir- dijo Po abrazando devuelta a su padre adoptivo

-esta bien hijo, que tengas buen viaje- le dijo el señor Ping dandole una sonrisa paterna

Po salio de la cocina y vio como tigresa hablaba con una pequeña coneja la cual se fue al verlo salir.

-listo- dijo Po -quien era?- pregunto

-Solo una niña que era fan nuestro- dijo tigresa

-y de que hablaban?- volvio a preguntar Po

-me pregunto como era el palacio- dijo tigresa. Pero esa no era la verdad.

Hace unos momentos...

Po habia entrado en la cocina y tigresa estaba esperando sentada, cuando una niña se le acerco

-Hola, maestra tigresa- dijo la niña

-Hola, donde estan tus padres- dijo amablemente tigresa

-estan alli- dijo señalando el lugar donde sus padres estaban preparando un puesto

-aaa, y que se te ofrece?- dijo dijo tigresa

-te vas de viaje con po?- pregunto la niña

-si, porque?- pregunto tigresa

-Tu y po son novios?- dijo la pequeña

-que? no, Po y yo no somos novios- dijo tigresa sorprendida por la pregunta de la conejita

-po te gusta?- volvio a preguntar

-mmm, no, po es solo mi amigo- dijo tigresa bajando un poco la cabeza

-a que lastima, haceis linda pareja- dijo la coneja viendo que Po salia de la cocina se fue con sus padres -adios, dale saludos a Po de mi parte- dijo corriendo hacia sus padres

Fin flashback

El dia transcurrio normal, ya estaban bastante alejados del pueblo cuando escucharon ruidos de pelea.

Fueron hasta el lugar y vieron a una guepardo pelear contra algunos bandidos (no, no son los de fung) La guepardo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo Pero decidieron ayudarla.

-Hola amigos, si no quieren salir lastimados, dejen en paz a la señorita- dijo Po sonando tranquilo

-no nesecito tu ayuda Panda- dijo la guepardo

- a mi me parece que si- dijo tigresa mientras veia salir a mas bandidos

-Ataquen- grito el que parecia el jefe

-.a por favor- dijo po quitandose como si nada a unos cuantos bandidos

los tres peleaban, sin mucha dificultad, pues los bandidos no eran la gran cosa, pero si, eran muchos, 15 bandidos rodearon a Po quien con un par de movimientos se los saco de encima.

-retirada- grito el jefe y los bandidos levantaron a sus amigos inconsientes y se fueron rapido del lugar

-no presisaba tu ayuda, pero gracias- dijo saludando a Po

-De nada, Yo soy Po y ella es Tigresa- Dijo Po con una sonrisa

-un momento ¿Po? ¿EL GRAN GUERRERO DRAGON?- dijo la guepardo

-el mismo- dijo Po sin una pisca de humildad y con una sonrisa en su cara

-humildad... Po- le recordo tigresa con una palma en su cara

-descuida- dijo la guepardo - yo soy Lia - dijo la guepardo bajando la cabeza

-un gusto, y que haces Por aqui?-Dijo Po

-Aff, Yo soy una ex bandida, Unos guardias nos atacaron hace unas semanas, matando a algunas, yo escape y ahora busco un lugar en donde empesar una nueva vida- dijo triste la guepardo

-Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres- dijo Po -nos dirijimos a la aldea de los Pandas- continuo

Tigresa agarro el hombro de Po lo dio vuelta dejandolos de espalda a Lia -¿que crees que haces? ES UNA BANDIDA - le dijo en voz baja

-tranquila, solo busca cambiar de vida- le dijo Po tambien en voz baja

-que sapas, que no me gusta para nada esto- le respondio Tigresa

-todo dicho pues- le dijo Po a lia -puedes acompañarnos-

-GRACIAS!- dijo lia abrazando a Po -waw, que suave, con ese pelaje puedes sermi almohada- dijo Lia insinuandose

-Bueno, seguimos?- dijo Tigresa algo molesta por lo que acavaba de ver

-si continuemos- dijo Po comensando a caminar otra vez.

Las horas restantes del dia pasaron y decidieron acampar.

Solo habian traido 2 carpas asi que uno sobrava.

-bueno, Lia tu duerme en mi tienda, yo dormire por alli- dijo Po señalando una roca con unos arbustos

-seguro, podrias dormir conmigo y ser mi "gran" almohada- se le volvio a insinuar Lia

-emmm, emmm- Po no sabia que decir, aunque sea lento no era tan tonto, pero si dicidio hacerse y seguir con la sopa que tenian en el fuejo, eso si estaba rojo como tomate, esto no paso desapercibodo por Tigresa que cada vez Lia le caia peor.

Terminaron de comer y po se fue a dormir antes de que lo volvieran a atrapar en otra "situacion" dificil.

-y... ¿ustedes son novios?- pregunto Lia

-no- respondio fria y secamente Tigresa

-au, tranquila rayitas, aunque gracias por la respuesta, asi me lo puedo quedar para mi y comerlo, no se si sabes a que me refiero- dijo Lia un poco divertida

-que tu que?- dijo Tigresa cerrando el puño

-y, porque te preocupas? no que solo amigos?- le dijo Lia -yo se que lo quieres, pero ya veras, Po sera mio- dijo Lia entrando en la tienda de Po

Tigresa entro en su tienda, estaba que le herbia la sangre. (maldita gata, si se atreve hacer algo limpiare toda china con su cara) Pensaba tigresa (pero que estoy pensando, Po es solo un amigo, y no me importa, si desea estar junto a Lia pues bien Por el) Pero una imagen de el y Lia besandose vino a su cabeza que por alguna razon la dejo triste.

Por otro lado a Po le estaba volviendo el dolor y muy fuerte, Penso que se havia ido pero volvio, se levanto y se dispuso a hablar con Yaoki.

-Hola Po- dijo yaoki acostado a un lado -no crees que es algo tarde? los dragones tambien dormimos- dijo soltando un bosteso

-esto, lo siento pero ¿cuanto mas durara el dolor dijo- dijo Po tocando el lugar donde tenia la marca

-unos dias mas- dijo yaoki cerrando los ojos -ahora si no te importa, por favor-

-a, claro- dijo Po terminando su meditacion y volviendo a sentir el dolor haciendo que se sentara gimiendo, intento dormir sin mucho exito, pues el dolor era muy fuerte. Las horas pasaron y finalmente se quedo inconsiente por el grado de dolor que havia alcansado

El sol empeso a salir, las dos felinas se despertaron y estuvieron 20 minutos intentando despertar al Panda quien paracia inconsiente (ellas no lo saben).

-mmm ¿que me paso?- dijo Po leventando y se tocaba la nuca, la cabeza le daba vuelta y el dolor lo estaba matando, pero debia fingir que todo estaba bien, se levanyo como pudo, prepraro el desayuno y se dispusieron a volver al camino.

-mmmm, creo que si agarramos por aqui llegaremos antes ¿no?- dijo po mientras señalaba unas zonas en el mapa

-po- dijo tigresa seria

-que?-

-esos son riscos- le contesto Tigresa

- ¿como?- dijo el panda mientras revisaba cuidadosamente el mapa -a, si-

-bueno ahora si estoy bien, contratamos un bote aqui, y agarramos el rio por el Norte hasta llegar hasta aqui y luego caminamos el resto del camino- dijo Po volviendo a señalar algunas zonas del mapa

-Po- volvio a decir Tigresa

-si?-

-esa era nuestra ruta actual- volvio a decir

-que?, a si, tienes razon- dijo Po guardando el mapa

Lia se fijo que Po ponia una cara de dolor cada tanto

-oye Po, ¿estas bien?- dijo Lia dulcemente

-si, no te preocupes- dijo Po dandole una sonrisa

-No te creo- dijo Lia

-enserio estoy bien- dijo Po

-oye rayas- dijo Lia llamando a Tigresa en voz baja colocandose a su lado

-no me llames rallas, circulos,- dijo fria y secamente tigresa

-Tranquila, y sabes que le pasa a Po?- le dijo Lia

-No, no le a querido decirle a nadie- le contesto migual de Fria tigresa

-me preocupa, ¿no crees que pueda ser algo malo?- le dijo Lia

-ese dolor no puede ser nada bueno, pero que puedo hacer?- le dijo Tigresa

-No lo se- Dijo Lia

Las Horas del dia pasaban y Po seguia caminando Por impulso pues el dolor era muy fuerte y luchaba contra sigo mismo para no caer y suprimia con todas sus fuerzas cualquier queja, no podia pedir para descansar porque si no levantaria mas sospechas de las que ya venia levantando, Pero se sentia muy mal.

-Oigan, Podemos parar aqui hoy?- dijo Po cayendo de rodillas

-PO, estas bien?- le pregunto Tigresa

-No, me siento muy mal, hace frio o soy yo- dijo Po entrecerrando los ojos

-Po ven, recuestate, le dijo tigresa recostando la cabeza de Po en sus piernas.

Po cayo nuevamente inconsiente

Las horas restantes y Po seguia inconsiente

Tigresa y Lia lo cuidaban sin decirse palabra, solamente se limitaron a armar las tiendas y encender el fuego.

-que extraño, no tiene fiebre- dijo lia tocando la frente de Po

-si, eso ya lo se, no se que sea lo que tiene- dijo Tigresa en su tono normal, su odio hacia la guepardo havia sido sustituido de momento por la nesecidad de cuidar de Po. Despues de Todo el la habia cuidado, y ella aria lo mismo

-bueno ah llegado la noche y no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo aqui fuera- dijo tigresa mientras metia a Po en su tienda

-y porque en tu tienda?- dijo Lia

-callate de una vez ¿si?- dijo tigresa mientras recostaba a Po en una almohada -buenas noches- fue lo ultimo que dijo tigresa antes de cerrar su tienda

Tigresa se empeso a quedar dormida hasta que recordo la calidez del Panda, inconsientemente ya estaba abrazada a el, y completamente dormida esbozando una sonrisa

El sol Estaba saliendo y Po se empeso a despertar, sentia una extraña calidez a su lado, al ver que era, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, al ver a la maestra tigresa abrazandolo y completamente dormida, el dolor seguia un poco menos fuerte, pero aun estaba ahi.

Salio de la tienda camino un poco y se puso a ver el manecer.

Se Puso en posicion de Paz y se concentro.

-Buenos dias- dijo un dragon aterrizando a su lado

-buenos dias, yaoki- dijo Po saludandolo

-y como te lleva la marca?- le pregunto el dragon

-aff, el dolor me esta matando- le dijo Po

-Tranquilo ya pasara, pero dime ¿as notado ya algun cambio?- le pregunto yaoki

-si, hace hace unos dias, sin saberlo el conocimiento de una tecnica de curacion y por lo que se, ise el circuito de entrenamiento en tan solo 4 segundos- decia Po emocionado

.muy bien, pero no te esfuerzes tanto, si liberas mucho potencial tan pronto, tu cuerpo no lo soportaria resultandote letal, pero tranquilo una vez pase el dolor, recibiras el conocimiento de los ultimos rollos los cuales explican como hacer para dominar todo el potencial que tu tienes, de mientras evita pelear, una pelea y una actividad fisica podria hacer que liberaras mas poder de lo que nesecitas, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos- decia yaoki sabiamente sonando un poco preocupado

-una pregunta, porque tu no puedes decirme como hacerlo?- dijo Po

-Por que no le entenderias, ademas el conociemiento esta en otro idioma, el idioma de nosotros, los dragones, el cual no tiene traduccion a su idioma- termino tranquilo el dragon

-oye, has estado conmigo desde que naci?- pregunto Po

-no, a decir verdad eh esperado mas de 1000 años por aquel guerrero que traera equilibrio al mundo, cuando naciste una señal vino a mi, Pero primero te tenia que buscar, y te encontre cuanto tenias 2 años y ya estabas con el señor Ping, desde entonces te eh ayudado como eh podido dandote la mayor fuerza que tenia permitido, pues no tenias el sello que libera el limite de Poder- dijo yaoki

-waw, yo podre hablar en su idioma?- dijo Po

-Claro, pero solo cuando domines el nivel maximo de paz- le dijo yaoki sonriendo

-BARBARO- le dijo Po

-Bueno, Po, ya se termino nuestro tiempo Por hoy, que tengas buen dia- le dijo yaoki sonriendo mientras se empesaba a alejar volando

-adios amigo- le dijo Po mientras saludaba y terminaba su meditacion.

-aaaag, el dolor otra vez- se dijo Po tocandose la marca, se dirigio hacia las tiendas y vio que ya estaban desarmadas y las 2 felinas ya estaban sentadas esperando a que Po preparara el desayuno.

-donde as estado po?- le preguto Tigresa

-estaba meditando- le respondio este sonriendo y preparando las cosas para el fuego. (olvide denuevo preguntarle a yaoki si puedo hablar de el) se reprendia Po en sus adentros.

La sopa estubo lista, desayunaron y siguieron con el camino.

A las horas llegaron a un pequeño embarcadero.

-hola, nesecitamos alquilar un bote- dijo Po

-claro, de que tamaño, pequeño, mediano o grande- le dijo el cerdo

-mediano- le contesto el Panda

-claro, 100 yuanes-

-QUE!? POR FAVOR, SOY YO, EL GUERRERO DRAGON, EL QUE SALVO CHINA, NO ME LO PUEDE DAR GRATIS?- le dijo Po

-Si claro, 150, yuanes- le volvio a decir el cerdo

-150, 150, aqui 150 yuanes- le dio Po el dinero

-gracias que tenga usted buen dia- le dijo el cerdo

-se, se , buen dia- dijo Po saliendo y dirigiendose a un barco

-aff, los jovenes de hoy dia- decia el cerdo negando con la cabeza.

Nuestro heroes sarparon rio arriba en direccion Norte, con el viento a favor esperarian llegar en 2 dias como poco

-aaah, que tranquilidad- dijo Po sentado en una punta del barco, mientras Lia se sentaba a su lado

-y Porque te encaminas a tan largo viaje? ¿cual es tu motivo?- le dijo Lia suavemente

-Voy a conocer a mi padre Biologico por primera vez- dijo Po mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Nunca antes habia visto un panda- le dijo Lia

-Ah, eso fue por un genocidio echo por el hijo de los antiguos gobernantes de gongmen, el ataco la antigua aldea de los pandas matando a todos, o eso creian, pues ultimamente me llego una carta que decia que habian pandas supervivientes y entre ellos mi Padre-termino de relatar Po

-waw, que profundo, baya, lo siento- dijo Lia un poco triste despues de haber oido la historia del panda

-no lo lamentes, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie- le dijo Po sonriendo-ademas eso no me hace en quien me convierto-

-si, supongo- le dijo Lia golpeando el hombro del panda-ojala, tambien fuera asi conmigo-

-oye, tal vez tus origenes no sean los mejores, pero eso no te hace en que te conviertas, si no en lo que tu decidas ser- le dijo Po tanbien golpeando suevemente el hombre de Lia

-Si, tienes razon, gracias Po- le Dijo Lia tambien golpeando su hombro

-denada- le respondio el panda, golpeando su hombre otra vez

Ambos se rieron al unisono, se estaba haciendo de noche y Lia se fue a acostar.

Po se paro, se puso en posicion y se dispuso a meditar otro rato antes de acostarse, Pero no se pudo concentrar, pues una felina lo estaba obsevando a sus espaldas.

-Hola Tigresa- dijo Po siguiendo en lo suyo

-Has estado muy meditativo ultimamente ¿que pasa po?- le dijo tigresa amablemente

-nada, estoy intentando mejorar mi Paz interior, eso es todo- le repondio Po sonriendole

Tigresa se paro a su lado y se Puso en la misma forma en la que estaba Po

-asi estoy bien?- Le pregunto Tigresa a Po

-Si tu crees eso- Le dijo Po- Mira, la Paz no se encuentra en una posicion, debes ayar tu propio camino- siguio Po amablemente y con una sonrisa

-y como lo hago?- volvio a preguntar Tigresa

-Yo no se, Por ahora, deberias concentrarte en cosas que te hagan feliz, asi que, ¿que te hace feliz?- Respondio el Panda, tan tranquilamente que a la maestra Tigresa le parecio estar hablando con oogway

Tigresa no respondio a la pregunta de Po, ahora que se daba cuenta ella era feliz estando cerca de el, claro, habeses la sacaba de quicio pero eran buenos amigos y el Panda tenia la habilidad de alegrarle el dia.

Ambos estuvieron ahi durante 2 horas Hasta que uno de los 2 hablo.

-Es algo tarde no crees?- le dijo Po a Tigresa quien Se ponia en su pose normal y le brindaba una sonrisa

-si, vamos a dormir- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Tigresa antes de retirarse

Po se rocosto ahi mismo, mirando las estrellas, le transmitian Paz, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, pensando en que podria encontrar en el lugar al que se dirigia.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo amigos, espero les alla gustado y no olviden dejarme sus reviews sobre que les parecio, pasenselo a sus amigos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta la proxima, UN ABRAZO**


	6. La verdad sobre quien soy

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, como estan, aff siempre comienzo con lo mismo... bayamos al grano ¿si?**

Todo estaba perdido, sumido en llamas, tigresa estaba encadenada detras de un millar de lobos,cocodrilos, jaguares, guepardos, y mas especies todos empuñaban un arma. El pueblo estaba envuelto en llamas y destruccion.

-jeje, AHORA NADIE PODRA DETENERNOS- grito el jefe desde atras

Todos los bandidos festejaron cuando...

-PREPARENSE PARA SENTIR EL TRUENO- grito Po

Y entonces el guerrero mas poderoso conocido en el mundo aparecio corriendo empuñando la espada de los heroes, aquella que corta con solo mirarla y detras de el no venia nada menos que un dragon de color jade.

Con ayuda de su amigo el poderoso guerrero vencio a las fuerzas del mal y salvo a su amor, estaba a punto de recibir un beso de recompensa cuando.

-Es hora de despertar- dijo tigresa

-que?- fue lo ultimo que digo Po, ya que tigresa le propinaba una patada que enviaba a Po por los aires y todo se ponia negro

El dolor regresaba y Po despertaba. Havia una espesa neblina

-aaagh, este maldito dolor sigue azotandome- dijo Po tocandose la marca

-mmm, ahora donde se supone que estamos? no logro ver nada despues de la proa (creo que la proa es la parte delantera de los barcos ¿no?) aunque podria usar mi vision del plano, aunque es muy peligroso- dijo po poniendose de pie y entrecerrando los ojos para ver si podia ver halgo -que hora es? las chicas seguiran durmiendo- dijo Po entrando en las habitaciones del barco.

Abrio lentamente la puerta de Tigresa esta seguia dormida, la cerro y despues se fue a comprobar la de Lia quien tambien estaba dormida.

-mmmm, de donde habras salido tu?- dijo Po en vos baja mientras via a Lia -interesante- fue lo ultimo que dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitacion

Se dirigio a la pequeña cocina que el barco pocia pues el mayor espacio estaba ocupado en las habitaciones y solo eran 2, Po no era muy fan de dormir en el suelo pero no podia negarle una cama a ninguna de las dos damas, ademas aunque fuera incomo a el no le molestaba.

saco algunos ingredientes de su mochila encendio el fuejo y se puso a hacer unos dumplings. Una vez los dumplings estaban listos los dejo sobre una mesa y salio denuevo a la proa, seguia con usa espesa niebla.

-asi que por eso se quedaron dormidas, no se dieron cuenta del dia por la niebla, pero... ¿porque me desperte yo? usualmente no me despierto aun sin niebla, hmm, supongo que es uno de los cambios de la marca, percepcion del tiempo... genial- dijo Po un poco entusiasmado -pero, hay que cambiar de rumbo cerca de por aqui y si no veo donde estamos nos podemos equivocar o seguir de largo, ahh, que hacer que hacer- se reprochaba Po en voz alta. -y se despierto a las chicas, ellas sabran que hacer, no, merecen dormir un Poco despues de que me allan cuidado, aff, hablare un momento con yaoki- Dijo Po poniendose en Posicion de paz y concentrandose.

Su vicion del plano venia y Podia ver un Poco mejor a travez de la niebla (-claro, porque no lo pense antes, en este estado puedo usar mi vicion sin sobreesforcarme-) pensaba Po

-Hola Po- Dijo un dragon color Jade parado en el mastil del barco

-Hola, amigo, que tal- le respondio Po el saludo

-Bien, y dime que se te ofrece?- dijo tranquilo yaoki

-puedo hablarle a los demas sobre ti?- dijo Po jugando un poco con sus dedos

-Yo... recomendaria que no, almenos por ahora- afirmo yaoki -yo esperaria acabar primero con tu entrenamiento ¿no crees?- siguo yaoki

-Bueno, y cuando comensamos?- pregunto algo ansioso Po

-Paciensa, guerrero dragon, yo estimo que dentro de una semana...y... 4 dias- termino yaoki Poniendo cara de pensativo

-tengo que sopertar este dolor por 2 semanas mas?- dijo Po algo exaltado

-nop, una semana y 4 dias- dijo Un poco burlo yaoki

-aaa, genial, o nos vemos luego, aqui tengo que cambiar de rumbo- dijo Po terminando su meditacion -hasta luego amig- fue lo ultimo que escucho de yaoki antes de verlo desaparecer

corrio hasta el timos y giro los 58 grados que debia girar y luego una vez tranquilo solo debia esperar 2 dias mas de viaje si tenian suerte y luego mas o menos 1 semana mas a pie, tomando en cuenta despansos inoportunos que debara tomar gracias al dolor que siente, pero todo conlleva sacrificio y su gran Poder le estaba pasando factura.

-Hola Po- dijo Lia saliendo de las habitaciones y dandole un beso en la megilla al panda, haciendo que este se sonrojase. Po se fijo mas detalladamente en Lia, era su segundo dia y no se habia figado en su pelaje ni en sus rasgos.

No podia decir mucho de su pelaje ya que las ropas oscuras que estaba llevando en ese momento se lo impedia pero por lo que veia en su cabeza que era lo unico que no llevava cubierto es que era de pelage dorado oscuro, tenia dos indicios grises en la parte de los ojos (como Po pero estos solo eran indecios osea apenitas se notaban) despues de su frente para el resto de su cabeza estaba cubierta por "manchones" o pequeños circulo que variaban un poco de color en cada uno. Con respecto a su fijura era igual de alta que tigresa un poco menos definifod sus musculos o eso paracia, no tenia brazos que aparentaban mucha fuerza, aun no los habia vista gracias a sus ropajes. Suileta mejor definida y al no llevar vendas sus pechos se formaban generosamente.

(-aff en que cosas me fijo-) se reprendio Po

-que es eso, dijo Lia haciendo que Po obserbara a lo que sea que Lia se referia.

No se notaba mucho Pero era una embarcacion, pareciera que no habia nadie hasta que.

-miau, miren a quien nos encontramos aqui- dijo otra guepardo saliendo de las sombras de aquel navio. -si no es nada mas y nada menos que Lia- dijo subiendo sebre la caceta y sacando un cuchillo

-quien eres?- le exijio Po

-aff, que no reconocen a la hija de suu wu- dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro (sabran a quien me refiero si vieron los secretos de los maestros)

-la hija de suu wu- dijo Po con tono sorprendido -y como conoces a Lia- le pregunto -como te conoce?- le pregunto Po a lia

-ahh, asi que no le dijiste sobre Tu pasado, Pobre panda- Dijo la hija de suu wu

-Si ella era bandida- dijo Po pero la hija de suu wu se empeso a reir a carcagadas

-jajaja, ban, jajaja, ban, bandi, jajaja, enserio le dijiste eso?- dijo secandose algunos lagrimas

-Mirra, cayate quieres- le reprocho Lia

-uuu, Mira Panda ingenuo, ella era una de nuestro grupo de asesinas- dijo Mirra Lentamente

-aaaagh?- fue lo unico que atino a decir Po mientras miraba a Lia

-siii, y de seguro estaba pensando en matarte, sabes cuanta fama podria ganar uno si matara al guerero dragon?- Seguia diciendo Mirra

-eso... eso es verdad?- dijo Po sorprendido, su tono de voz era bajo

-No Po, no es verdad, yo no quieria matarte, yo en realidad quiero cambiar de vidad- se defendio Lia

-Maldita traidora, aprovechaste el ataque de los imperiales para uir, a pero tranquilos... nosotras los ayudaremos no a cambiar de vida... Pero si a dejarla- dijo Mirra mientras se abalanzaba contra ellos

6 felinas mas salieron de las sombras de aquel navio enfrentandose a un confundido guerrero dragon y a una enfurecida Lia.

Po estaba confundido y se estaba desgastando mucho, habia derrotado a 2 de las felinas y se estaba enfrentando a Mirra que notablemente habia recibido mas entrenamiento que las demas.

las otras 4 felinas derrotaron a Lia y fueron a ayudar a su lider enseguida.

Po no rendia y se estaba desgastando. Su marca empeso a parpadear en verde jade.

-jajaja, que pasa gordito? no puedes con nosotras, de verdad esperabas mas divercion del guerrero dragon.- dijo muy burlonamente Mirra

-ustedes ya me tienen arto- dijo Po dejando inconsiente a una.

-Asi que, ya ...** DEJENME EN PAZ**- Termino de decir esto y de un Golpe en Mirra salio una onda verde Jade que noqueo a las demas.

Po jadeaba sus ojos brillaban en verde jade, claro, el no lo notaba, se sentia en extrmo cansado, no tenia fuerzas para nada, no podia ni mover el brazo sin que le doliera.

-QUE PASA- dijo Tigresa saliendo de las habitaciones y encontrandose con Po ahi parado de espaldas a ella, Lia que se encontraba despierta pero fuera de combate tumbada en el suelo y 7 felinas tiradas inconcientes.

-que... se... largen... estas 7... de aqui...l...l...luego...ha...hablare...c...con...Li a- alcanzo a decir Po cayendo inconciente, Por suerte Tigresa detubo su caida

Tigresa Puso los cuerpos inconsientes de las 7 felinas en el otro navio y dejo que se fueran. Queria respuestas, pero, como rayos no se dio cuenta de que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo?.

Ayudo a Lia a reincorporarse.

-que paso?- pregunto preocupada Tigresa

-nos atacaron, Po me defendio, Pero no se que paso, sus ojos brillaban en... ¿jade? de un Poderoso golpe dejo fuera de combate a todas - dijo Lia repoyandose en lado del barco

-Pero, quienes eran?- pregunto Tigresa

-La hija de suu wu y su grupo de asesinas- dijo Lia con cierto desprecio en su voz

-pero que querian?- volvio a preguntar Tigresa

Lia no Podia decirles todo, si Po dijo que queria hablar con ella, no la echaria del grupo, Pero si le dice la verdad a Tigresa deseguro la tira a su suerte en ese mismo rio.

-Robarnos, no es obio- Dijo Lia un poco burlon

-aff, bueno lo mejor es que Po tome reposo- dijo Tigresa cargando Po.

-La habitacion es mas pequeña que la tienda y en mi habitacion tengo mi mochila, asi que no entraria, asi que...- dijo Tigresa sin Poder completar la frase.

-asi que... que?- Dijo Lia, con cierta maldad en su voz, ya sabia lo que diria Tigresa

-Debe quedarse en tu habitacion- mascullo entredientes Tigresa -Ya que hay mas espacio- Termino de decir.

-Claro- dijo Lia con una sonrisa triunfal y cargando a Po hasta su habitacion.

Las horas del dia pasaban y no habian respuesta de Po.

Lia al ser una ex asesina sabia sobre el cuerpo asi que comprobo el esto de los musculos de Po

Notando una alta tension, probocada Por un desgaste, algunos estaban muy dañados, y algunos musculos incluso se rasgaron, debido a su sobreexplotacion.

Lia lo dejo Reposar sabiendo el dolor que sentira el Pobre Panda al pararse.

El dia siguio aburrido como el resto de la semana.

Po entreabria Los ojos Lia estaba acostada a unos sentimetros de el, nunca se havia fijado, pero Lia tanbien era muy atractiva. Se levanto Sentia el Dolor pero provenia de la marca, salio, se estiro, respiro profundo se Puso en pocicion de paz y.

-Hola Po, como te cientes?- dijo yaoki a su lado

-bien ¿por?- dijo confundido po

-sabes cuanto tiempo llevas inconsiente?- le pregunto el dragon

-no, eh estado inconsiente?, amm, eso explica como llege a la habitacion de Lia, pero cuant dias?- dijo Po

-una semana- dijo tranquilo yaoki

-QUE? UNA SEMANA ESTUBE INCONSIENTE- dijo isterico Po

-Tranquilo Po, viendo el lado bueno solo te quedan 4 dias y ya podras empesar tu entrenamiento, aunque ya estes en un nivel muy elevedo, como prueba, ahora eres tan Poderoso que tus heridas sanan a largo plazo, como las mias- dijo yaoke apuntando hacia piernas y brazos de Po

-pero que paso?- dijo Po

-Isiste lo contrario que te dije que no isieras, te sobreesforceste, corrirste con mucha suerte, guerrero dragon, pudiste haver muerto, una pisca mas de poder que ubieras liberado y no tendriamos esta conversacion en este momento, pero tus musculos pagaron el precio, por suerte, mientras estabas inconsiente seguias ganando conocimiento y Poder, y ahora tus heridas sanan a largo plazo, como las mias- termino tranquilo yaoki

-aaaaa... largo plazo? no puedo acelerar el proceso?- pregunto muy curioso Po

-nop, acaso quieres curarte a la velozidad de la luz? no, es imposible, acaso estar a la altura de los dragones no te es suficiente- dio yaoki haciendose el afligido en las ultimas partes

-no, no es eso, es solo que pense que podria alcanzar niveles mas altos- dijo Po

-Po mira, te menti, si es Posible, solo que casi imposible, nadie entre los dragones lo ah echo nunca, Siempre se puede avansar y adquirir mejores habilidades, solo que no te sobreesfuerzes ahora ¿si? se nos termino el tiempo Por hoy- dijo yaoki parandose

-pero ¿que?. no hemos estado ni la mitad que otros dias- dijo reclamando Po

-Tienes razon pero aun estas agotado como para seguir manteniendo comunicacion con este plano- dijo yaoki alejandose volando

Po termino se meditacion y obserbo que ya faltaba Poco para salir del boto y seguir a Pie.

-Po?- la voz de la guepardo lo llamo a sus espaldas -como puedes caminar? te revise el primer dia que te quedaste inconsiente y tus musculos estaban en pesimas condiciones- dijo Lia sorprendida

-aaah no es nada- dijo fingiendo Po

-No, po, es mucho- dijo Mientras revisaba uno de sus brazos, estaba completamente bien y recuperado -increible- exclamo la guepardo

-mira, tenemos que hablar- dijo Po en completa seriedad

-si... lo se- dijo Lia con la cabeza gacha

-la verdad- dijo Po

-muy bien, aunque no todo es mentira.- Dijo la guepardo relatando su pasado.

-Yo era miembro de el grupo de asesinas de Mirra, con eso nos ganabamos la vida, nos pagaban, nos daban un objetivo y en unas horas estaba muerto. hasta que un dia algo salio mal, llego un hombre a nuestra morada, nos entrgo una buena cantidad de dinero si nos encargabamos de el banquero del pueblo, aceptamos pero con lo unico que nos encontramos eran soldados imperiales, escapamos, pero ellos tenian planeado Todo, nos siguieron Por el bosque sin que nos dieramos cuenta y cuando bajamos la guerda pensando que los habiamos perdido, salieron de entre los arboles y arbustos, mataron a 4 de nosotras, yo corri con todas mis fuerzas para que no me isieran lo mismo, ahora sentia el terror de la muerte corriendo a mis espaldas, tenia miedo a lo que regaba, esa oscuridad, un vez los perdi, abri mis ojos y me dicidi a cambiar de vida, por una honrada, pense que era la unica superviviente de mi grupo, hasta ahora- Termino de relatar Lia -ya no nesecito esto- Lia saco de sus ropajes un cuchillo identico al de Mirra, en la empuñaduro tenia un simbolo de una sarpa. y lo arrogo al mar.

-esa es la verdad- pregunto Po en su tono neutro

-(*suspiro) si- dijo lia bajando su cabeza esperando una reaccion del panda

Po le extendio la mano

-Hola, soy Po, el guerrero dragon y tu?- dijo Po amablemente

-Lia, un gusto conocerte, Po- Dijo Lia presentandose nuevamente

El dia paso normal hasta que tuvieron que encayar.

-aaaaaghh, otra vez a caminar- se quejaba Po

-Bamos Po no te quejes- le dijo Tigresa

-uff, yo puedo, solo es una semana mas- dijo Po dandose animos a si mismo

El dia avanso tranquilo y como eran los ultimos 4 dias que tenia que soportar el dolor po ya se havia acostumbrado y lo soportaba con menos dificultad, almenos ahora podria ocultarlo mejor.

-emmm, no podemos cortar por aqui?- dijo Po señanandole una parte del mapa a Tigresa

-ese bosque solo nos retrasaria, es casi imposible de pasar sin herramientas- dijo seria Tigresa

-entonces... Tendremos que pasar si o si por las montañas nevadas... otra vez... como cuando fuimos a gongmen- dijo Po recordando como le habia ido

-sip, y estas son peores- le respondio Tigresa sonriendole

-el agua ya hirbio Po- le dijo Lia a Po

-muy bien- dijo Po colocando algunos ingredientes mas.

-cuanto dinero nos queda Po- le pregunto Tigresa

-como 300- le dijo Po -lo suficiente como para llevarnos un recuerdo - seguio Po

-Siempre te tienes que llevar un recuerdo de cada lugar al que vamos?- le pregunto Tigresa mientras le sonria

-QUE? me gustan los recuerdos ¿SI?- le dijo Po tambien sonriendo

-eso ya nos ah quedado muy claro- le siguio Tigresa

-jeje- rio Po mientras servia unos tasones -sale sopa- les dijo extendiendole uno a cada una.

Armaron las tiendas y Po se quedo al lado del fuego paso al menos una hora, las chicas debian estar ya dormidas pero Po estba ahi recostado mirando las estrellas con la cabeza pensando en como ba a ser el Pueblo ver ms pandas, conocer a su padre biologico deseguro va a ser un shock, pero lo imposible de sobrellevar ahora eran los nervios que lo carcomian, el solo queria llegar pero aun faltaba un largo trecho, se estremecio al recordad que debian pasar por las montañas heladas.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Lejos de alli un grupo de soldados Imperiales junto con un Terrateniente se dirigian al palacio de Jade.

-seguro que estara alli- le pregunta un soldado

-Puede ser- le responde el terrateniente

-y si no?- volvio a preguntar

-tenemos que encontrarle si o si, es una Orden y debemos cumplirla o si no habra un caos- le volvio a responder el terrateniente acelerando el paso

El sol empesaba a asomarse y Po se desperto, (*bosteso) -desde cuando me despierto tan temprano- Dijo Po

Lo primero que iso fue encender el fuejo, -las chicas deben seguir dormidas- dijo Po llendo a buscar agua a un pequeño lago, una vez lleno de agua la olla la puse en el fuejo y agrego algunos ingredientes.

Se Puso en posicion de paz y se concentro Su vista mejoraba y eo le indicaba que habia llegado a otro plano.

-Buenos dias, Po- le dijo yaoki

-Buenos dias- le contesto Po

-ya falta muy poco para poder comensar con tu entrenamiento- le dijo yaoki sonriendo

-genial, y sobre que tratara?- le dijo Po

-Lo primero que aprenderas es a graduar el poder de tu sello, para no sobreexplotar tus musculos- Le dijo yaoki

-genial, entonces, podre romper paredes, are, are saltos cuadruples, sere legendario-

-vuelve-

-salvare al mundo-

-vuelve-

-a, si- dijo Po

-Parece que esta el agua- dijo yaoki moviendo la cabeza en direccion a la olla

-a, si- Po se dirigio y agrego algunos ingredientes

-eso huele bien- le dijo yaoki

-en un momento estara y podras probarlo- le dijo Po contento, un dragon probaria su comida y de eso dependeria su mejor critica

yaoki se acomodo a un lado y esperaron unos minutos.

-sale sopa- dijo Po extendiendole un tason a yaoki -perdona que no tenga tasones tamñano dragon, jeje- dijo Po en un tono un Poco burlon.

-no importa- le dijo yaoki mientras de un sorbo de tomaba todo el tason -mmmm, esto esta delicioso, de verdad eres bueno Po- le dijo yaoki extendiendo el tason -puedes darme mas?-

Po estaba en las nubes un Dragon habia dicho que su comida era buena y le pedia mas.

Con una sonrisa Po le extendio Otro tason y como el anterior yaoki lo tomo de un sorbo.

-bueno, no te molesto mas, parece que estaras ocupado- dijo yaoki señalando que una de las tiendas se abria, dicho esto se fue volando.

-Buenos dias, Po- dijo Tigresa estirandose

-jeje- se rio Po

-que?- le dijo Tigresa

-estas, despeinada- le dijo Po mientras veia a Tigresa con los Pelos Todos despeinados

-y que?- dijo Tigresa algo averonzada dirigiendose al lago a acomodarse los Pelos.

-es que se te ve... Linda- Digo Po poniendose Rojo como un tomate Porque dijo eso? de segura es que quertia morir

Tigresa estaba ahi roja como un tomate sin saber como reaccionar Po le habia dicho que ra linda pero ahora, que debia hacer, agradecerle el cumplido o que? golpearlo?

Tigresa sonrio golpeo el hombro de Po suavemente -gracias Po- le digo amablemente aun sonrojada pero para su suerte su pelaje lo ocultaba muy bien. Nadie antes le habia dicho eso.

-jeje- Po estaba igual de rojo pero para su mala suerte su pelaje no le servia para nada se notaba a millas, pero rapidamente tomo un tason lo lleno con sopa y se lo entrego a Tigresa.

-Gracias Po-

-Provecho- le respondio Po

-Buenos dias gente- Dijo Lia saliendo de su Tienda.

-Buenos dias- repondieron al unisono.

-hey, que hace este tason aqui- Dijo lia señalando un taso en el lugar donde yaoki habia estado.

-esque yo me tome uno antes de que ustedes despertaran- Dijo Po, asta el se la habia creido.

Po tomo el tason y se sirvio algo de sopa

- y sigues con hambre?- dijo Lia acomodandose con un tason.

-y te sorprende?- le dijo Tigresa a Lia en un tono burlon

Despues de desayunar apagaron el fuejo, y desarmaron las tiendas. y se pusieron en camino.

Mientras un grupo de soldados imperiales llegaban al palacio de jade siendo atendido por un ganso.

-Buenos dias señores, en que puedo ayudarles- les dijo zeng

-Buscamos al maestro Shifu y al guerrero dragon- dijo el terrateniente

-mmmm, dejenme ver si puede atenderlos, por ahora esperen- Dijo zeng llendo a buscar al maestro Shifu.

Pasaron unos minutos y zeng regreso.

-El acepto su audiencia, pasen Por aqui Por favor- zeng los guio Por el palacio hasta llegar al salon de los heroes.

Llgeron al salon y el maestro estaba meditando al fonde de este. Zeng se retiro y el terrateniente le ordeno a sus soldados que esperaran afuera.

-Buenos dias, mmm- Hablo Shifu

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia, maestro, estamos buscando al guerrero dragon- Dijo el terrateniente

-No puedo darte una audiesia con el Poderoso guerrero dragon si no me dices tu nombre- Dijo shifu

-Bueno, mi nombre es Ajiadun- respondio El terrateniente

-ya veo, pero lamento decirte que el guerrero dragon no esta aqui, pero para que lo buscas?- pregunto el maestro

Ajiadun le conto al maestro porque lo buscaba y el maestro les hiso un mapa a la aldea de los pandas identico al de Po, gracias a su buena memoria.

Una vez se fueron Shifu vio la necesidad de contarles el estado de su estudiante para que esos hombres lo buscaran.

-QUE!? ¿!PO!?- dijo Mono sorprendido

-Si- dijo serio Shifu

-WAW, yo no se que decir ni pensar- Dijo vibora

-Solo nos queda pedir lo mejor para Po- Dijo mantis tambien sorprendido

-es casi imposible pensar que Po...- dijo grulla aun impresionado.

-Solo nos queda esperar- dijo shifu aun serio llendose a meditar.

El resto del dia paso tranquilo para todos y nuestro heroes ya habian llegado a las montañas y tenian un frio brutal.

-brrr, de verdad que hace frio- Dijo Lia sacandose un poco de nieve

-Por eso se llaman montañas heladas- Dijo Tigresa burlona

-De verdad hace mas frio aqui que llendo a gongmen- dijo Po

-Un poco mas, estad atentos por si ven una cueva- Dijo Tigresa teritando

Nuestro heroes avansaron lentamente y con dificultad Por entre toda la rocosidad cubierta de nieve.

-Mires ALLI- dijo Po señalando una pequeña caverna

-Vamos- Dijo Lia acelerando el paso.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que no tenian ni una pisca de madera para encender ni una misera flama.

-Y ahora como hacemos para no morirnos de hipotermia en la noche- dijo Lia acurrucandose en sus piernas

-Tranquilas, mi pelaje puede calentarlas, solo acuestense a mi lado y nos pasaremos calor mutuamente, es lo que se debe hacer en estas situaciones- Dijo Po completamente serio

-po, de donde sacaste eso?- le pregunto Tigresa

-no se, solo vino a mi- le repondio Po encojiendose de hombre

(-es como aquella vez-) penso Tigresa mientras recordaba la mañana que po curo su pierna herida.

Po se acomodo en el suelo, y ambas damas sonrojadas se acurrucaron a cada lado del panda, apegandose a el.

Po cerro sus ojos lentamente, mientras se sacudia un os pensamientos muy sucios de su cabeza

(-baya, creo que esto saca mi lado pervertido, maldicion debo quitarme estos pensamientos-) pensaba Po mientras se dormia.

Las horas pasaron y todos dormian calientes gracias al pelaje de Po, ambas damas dormidas tenian una batalla sobre quien ocupaba mas a Po.

El resto de la noche sigui igual la nevada habia parado.

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, sin perder tiempo Po desperto ambas felinas y siguieron su camino a traves de las montañas heladas.

**Bueno eso es todo amigos, perdonen la demora, y espero que de verdad les haya gustado el cap,ya seben dejen reviews y nos estamos leyendo hasta la proxima.**

**P.D: Voy a escribir mi pèrfil dentro de unos dias por si quieren saber mas de mi.**

**subconciente: nadie quiere saber de ti**

**yo: pero...**

**subconsiente: Eres un forever alone**

**yo : okey**

**jeje, bueno Hasta la proxima.**

**(ni gracia)**


	7. Pesadillas extrañas

**Vamos al punto porque siempre digo lo mismo, ok**

* * *

-almenos ahora no nieva mas- Dijo Lia poniendose una capucha

-si pero eso no cambia el frio- dijo Po

-llevamos buen ritmo, no paremos ahora- Dijo Tigresa seria

A po se le ocurrio molestar Tigresa, haci que tomo dos bolas de nieve y le tiro una a la cabeza.

-au, Po que estas, hacien... puff- no pudo terminar de hablar pues Po le abia arrojado la otra

-jajajaja, pum- Tigresa le dio un puñetaso derribando al panda

-quien se rie ahora, eh- le dijo tigresa molesta

-oye, auch, solo era una broma, Tranquila- le dijo Po sobandose la boca -Mira auch, esta sangrando- le dijo Po mostrandole la pata con un poco de sangre

-debiste haberlo pensado 2 veces- dijo Tigresa en un tono burlon

-cuanto falta?- pregunto Lia

-Llevamos buen ritmo, en 3 dias saldremos si lo mantenemos- Dijo Tigresa señalando un tracho mas adelante

(-waw, esto deben ser los multimos dias, noto como toda la informacion llega a mi cabeza, movimientos, formas, TODO-) pensaba Po, hasta que pum, tropezo y empeso a rodar, juntando nieve y nieve, hasta hacerse una bola.

-no otra vez, aaaaaaaaa- grito Po mientras rodaba.

-aff, siempre lo mismo- dijo Tigresa salinedo corriendo detras de Po

Po seguia rodando hasta que plum, choco contra una roca y paro.

Despues de eso el dia paso tranquilo para nuestros heroes, quienes no se detuvieron en ningun momento y cada minuto que pasaba las chicas se apegaban mas a Po debido al frio hasta que casi se desata la guerra, cuando sin que po se diera cuenta Tigresa y lia se empujaban una a otra.

Al llegar la noche no tenian refujio aun.

-aaaa, genial, y ahora que hacemos- Dijo Po serio

-Seguir y ver si hay alguna cueva mas adelante- Dijo tigresa seria señalando hacia el frente

-oigan amigos, miren- dijo Lia señalando hacia el cielo.

-aaa, genial, lo que nos faltaba, que se ponga a nevar- dijo Po molesto

-corran busquen un refujio o nos moriremos conjelados- ordeno Tigresa y los 3 se pusieron a correr.

Po comenso a correr, como todos, pero se dio cuenta de algo, era muy rapido, paso a Lia y empeso a alcansar a Tigresa de a poco, hasta que la paso.

(-asombroso, desde cuando Po es tan rapido-) Pensaba Tigresa asombrada por la velocidad de Po quien ya llevaba ventaja.

(-quien lo diria-) penhsaba Lia mirando asombrada a Po.

-Por alla- grito Po señalando un monton de nieve sobre una roca

-Po eso es una roca- le dijo Tigresa

-Tu observa- le contesto Po serio

Po se dirigio a toda velocidad y paso a traves de la nieve, en donde detras de esta habia una cueva.

-como supiste, no se notaba que era una cueva- Dijo Lia sorprendida sacandose de encima algo de nieve

-Ultimamente estas echo una maquina Po- le dijo Tigresa sonriendole.

-aff aqui tampoco hay nada de leña- refunfuño Po

-y que esperabas, es una cueva- Dijo Tigresa

-Tengo hambre desde ayer no comemos nada- Digo Po

-Tanto te cuesta quedarte 2 dias sin comer?- dijo burlonamente Tigresa

-jaja, que graciosa, no me digas que tu no tienes hambre- Digo Po algo divertido

-Porsupuesto que (sonido de estomago)- Tigresa se corto ahi

-siiiii?- digo Po con sonrisa triunfal

-aff, si- dijo Tigresa malhumorada

-Bueno, durmamos para seguir mañana con el viaje- Dijo Po recostandose en el suelo usando su mochila como almohada.

ambas felinas se acurrucaron otrabez a los lados de Po, ambas sonrojadas, (pues ninguna de las dos nunca antes habia estado tan cerca de un macho, incluso Lia, que aunque supiera seducir por su antigua profecion, nunca habia estado con un macho.)

La noche paso y en cuanto los primeros rayos empesaron a salir nuestro heroes siguieron con el viaje.

Aun no para de nevar asi que ivan mas lento que el dia anterior.

-VAMOS, SI APRESURAMOS EL PASO, SALDREMOS DE AQUI PARA HOY- grito Tigresa intentando acelerar el paso pero era muy dificil pues tanta nieve le pesaba, ya que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

-que buen clima eh- dijo sarcastico Po

-si como para sentarse a tomar una bebida refrescante- Lia le siguio el juego.

-hay no- Dijo Po

-que- pregunto Tigresa preocupada por el tono de su compañero

-al parecer se viene peor- Dijo Po mientras notaba que el cielo se ponia aun mas oscuro.

-VAMOS, RAPIDO, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI YA, O ESTA SERA NUESTRA TUMBA- grito tigresa empesando a trotar pues la cantidad de nieve le impedia correr

-CUANTO ME INSPIRA ESO, TIGRESA- le dijo sarcastico Po

-QUE? ES LA VERDAD, O APURAMOS O MORIMOS- le dijo seria Tigresa

-PERO LA CUESTION AQUI ES DAR ANIMO NO DECIR SOBRE QUE MORIREMOS- le reprocho Po

-ALGUN PROBLEMA PANDA?- le contesto con enojo Tigresa

-SI- le reprocho tambien con enojo

-BIEN, CUAL ES?- seguia igual de enojada Tigresa

-QUE TE DEJES DE GRITAR Y APRESURES EL PASO- le respondio Po

-TU TANBIEN ESTAS GRITANDO, PANDA INUTIL, Y TU TANBIEN ACELERA- le dijo Tigresa

-HAY, MIREN MI INUTILIDAD, BIEN QUE EH SERVIDO PARA QUE NO MUERAS DE HIPOTERMIA ESTAS ULTIMAS 2 NOCHES

(-maldito panda, no pense que fueras a salir con eso, ahora que te digo-)

-PUES NO TUVISTE PORQUE HABERLO ECHO, YO PODIA AGUANTAR LAS NOCHES SOLA- le digo Tigresa

-SI, SI TUVE POR QUE HABERLO ECHO- le dijo Po

-PORQUE- le exijio tigresa

-PORQUE ERES MI AMIGA, Y NO IVA A DEJAR QUE MURIERAS POR MI CULPA- le contesto Po

Tigresa ya no tenia mas que decir, solo seguia corriendo.

La intensidad de la nieve aumento, pero nuestro amigos ya les faltban como 3 horas para salir de ahi.

-BIEN, YA FALTA POCO- aviso Po al grupo

-JENIAL, YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO- le dijo Lia

Debian gritarse pues el ruido que hacian sus pasos en la nieve no les permitia escuchar si hablaban normal.

Paso un rato y la nieve caia peor, tanto que nuestros amigos ya no podian ni trotar, y armaron una fila para poder avansar mejor compuesta por Po a la cabeza seguido por Tigresa y despues Lia.

-Claro ¿no? que el panda habra el camino y se congele, y ¿donde quedo eso de las damas primero?- dijo bromista Po

-No te quejes y sigue caminando- Le dijo Tigresa molesta a Po

-Uy que seriedad- le dijo Po

(-wooow, que tecnica tan barbara, lastima aun no controle mi poder-) Pensaba Po mientras el conocimiento de un rollo llegaba a el (-aaa que mas da, o lo hago o todos morimos-)

-Haber, apartense un momento, debo intentar algo- Dijo Po parandose y poniendose en pose de paz interior.

-que aras?- pregunto Lia

-Hagan silencio, necesito mucha concentracion para esto, un error y estoy frito- Dijo Po con completa seriedad

-que, no Po no te arriesges- Le dijo Tigresa

-Que parte de necesito silencio no entienden, Por favor esto es serio- Reprocho Po

Po se concentraba todo lo que podia, pero la marca aun no estaba lista, pero por un dia de diferencia no pasaria nada o eso creia el.

Lentamente empeso a sentir un incremento en su fuerza, (-no, un poco mas-) penso Po mientras trataba de liberar un poco mas de Poder. Cuando penso estar Listo, abrio los ojos, estos no brillaban pero sus pupilas verdes brillaban un poco mas de lo normal.

-Creo que ya esta- Dijo Po viendo sus brazos.

-Y que isiste?- le pregunto Tigresa bastante intrigada.

-Esta tecnica eleba la temperatura corporal, y puedo elevar la suya, pero por favor, no me ballan a golpear- Aludio Po

-Por que ibamos a golpearte?- Pregunto Lia

-no hables- le dijo Po mientras ponia su mano en el corazon de Lia y precionaba, su mano estaba demasiado cerca de sus pechos y Esto iso a la guepardo querer golpear al Panda, pero al notar que el frio no la afectaba tanto, supo que el panda sabia lo que hacia.

-Ahora es tu turno Tigresa- Le dijo Po completamente serio

-QUE!? YO NO BOY A DEJAR QUE TE ME ASERQUES, MALDITO PERVERTIDO- le dijo Tigresa molesta

-Acaso quieres mirir de frio?- le pregunto Po

-Dejalo, el sabe lo que hace- Dijo Lia

-Aff, bien, Pero como te propases...- -No hables-

Po le iso lo mismo que a Lia, Tigresa estaba muy Roja, Po estaba con los ojos cerrados, con cara de concentracion.

Lentamente Tigresa empeso a notar como el frio le afectaba menos.

-Listo- Dijo Po retirando su mano. pero, -ahhh- exalo Po, mientras sentia como sus fuerzas se iban, y cayo de rodillas, el brillo de sus ojos se fue (-genial, ahora estoy debil y sin la temperatura corporal edecuada, almenos, le pase a ellas, vamos Po, levantate, levantate, sigue, Un poco de nieve no va a vencer al guerrero dragon-) -AHHHHHH, VAMOS,- Grito Po, haciendo señas con su brazo

Pasaron 2 horas, Las chicas iban bien, Pero no notaron que Po estaba palido.

(-vamos Po, ya falta poco, no te vayas a quedar ahora, no ahora, no ahora-) se repetia. El frio le estaba afectando, se quedo sin fuerzas y estaba haciendo un esfurzo enorme para continuar. (-pense que si me adelantaba un dia no pasaria nada-) Penso Po

Hacia tanto frio que ni el pelaje de Po podia apaciguarlo y un guerrero dragon ya sin fuerzas guiaba a otras dos mujeres a traves de una espesa Tormenta, que el parecer era alli en donde daria su ultimo paso en este mundo.

-Ya falta poco, ya logro ver el bosque- Aviso Lia

-BIEN ECHO PO- Felicito Tigresa

Po bagamente levanto la cabeza y obserbo con ojos pesados el bosque que se lograba obserbar tras toda la nieve.

-P...P...PO...VA...DA...ARLO...-es lo unico que escuchaba Po, mientras sentia que las 2 felinas cargaba un braso cada una y lo ayudaban a salir de ahi.

* * *

-que? mmm donde estoy (Tonto) que? (inutil) como? (si sientes algun respeto por quienes somos o lo que hacemos te habras ido en la mañana) esa es... (apuesto a que nisiquiera toca sus pies)... derrepente Po aparecio en una abitacion oscura Todos los que el conocia estaban alli, (PO, el guerrero decepcion) Dijo Mono, -oye- Luego comensaron Todos a repetir eso, -amigos por favor, que dicen?- (eres un panda gordo y tonto) (INUTIL) (No has echo nada por nadie) -que, oigan- (No po, eres una decepcion para el kung fu y para china) dijo shifu.

-AHHHH!- Grito Po despertandose, y despertando consigo a alguien.

-Po? que pasa- dijo una felina a su lado

-Tigresa?- pregunto Po mientras trataba de ver en la oscuridad

-Si, soy, yo, ¿que paso?- pregunto preocupada Tigresa

-Yo soy quien deberia hacer esa pregunta- Dijo un poco desconcertado Po

-Te quedaste inconsiente en medio de la nevada, supongo que fue por que te cansaste al usar ese movimiento- Dijo Tigresa seria

-por cuanto tiempo?- Pregunto Po mas tranquilo

-Solo unas horas, gracias a lo que isiste resistimos el frio y te sacamos de la nevada, ahora podemos seguir tranquilos- Dijo Tigresa recostandose de nuevo, pero no en Po

-oye... Tigresa... debo preguntarte algo- digo Po en tono bajo

-si, que es- Dijo Tigresa poniendo atencion a Po

-Tu... de verdad, crees que soy un inutil?- Dijo Po algo triste, pues recordaba la pesadilla que habia tenido

-que? (*suspiro) es por lo que dije no es cierto?- le contesto Tigresa arrimandose a Po

-Tu crees que no meresco ser el guerrero dragon, cierto?- Dijo Po triste

-No, Po, porque dices eso, claro que mereces ser el guerrero dragon, as salvado a todos mas de una ocasion, antes de que llegaras todo era tan simple, desayunar, entrenar, cenar y luego dormir, para el otro dia hacer lo mismo, pero tu llegaste y cambiaste por completo el palacio, todo los dias halgo distinto nadie nunca sabe con que saldras a la mañana siguiente, es lo que me gusta de ti ( se dio cuanta de lo que dijo y corrigio enseguida) es a lo que todas les gusta de ti- Dijo completamente avergonzada

Po se sentia mejor, esbozo una gran sonrisa, abrazo a su amiga, tomandola por sorpresa.

-p...Po que estas haciendo?- Dijo Tigresa completamente roja

-Gracias, eso era lo que nesecitaba escuchar- Dijo Po -ahora, a dormir- dijo Po recostandose, pero se jugaria la vida una vez mas ese dia, se iso el tonto y no termino el abrazo, para ver la reaccion de Tigresa en el mejor de los casos dormiria con ella una vez mas.

rogando a los dioses que tigresa no raccionara de mala manera y lo golpeara, pero para su suerte, Tigresa ya se habia dormida, cargar a po habia sido agotador y se encontraba completamente abrazada al panda y la mano de este por arriba de ella como protegiendola.

(-Gracias-) fue lo ultimo que penso Po antes de cerrar los ojos.

-que, donde estoy?- se preguntaba Tigresa, estaba en un bosque, era de dia, y todo era muy bello, escuho la voz de Po, y decidio caminar en esa direccion.

-jeje, yo tambien te quiero- se escuchaba decir a Po

-eres mi osito panda- esa voz le resultaba conocida

-y tu mi gatita- dijo po en tono seductor

-miau- esa voz se le hacia tan familiar, no seria?

al llegar a donde provenian las voces le impacto lo que vio.

Era Po besandose con Lia quien llevaba un kimono blanco con decoraciones azules

Y Po se veia bastante diferente, ahora era delgado y este tenia una espada envainada unos pantalones de combate, una camisa blanca, con un peto, brasales con un dragon verde en cada brazo y una capa blanca con un fuego verde jade al final.

-no puede ser- dejo Tigresa triste

-que? ¿Tigresa? ¿que hases aqui?- le pregunto Po serio

-que paso? porque vistes asi? ¿porque te besas con Lia?- preguntaba Tigresa muy enojada y triste

-a no me digas que ahora te aras la dolida- Digo Po enojado

-que?- pregunto Tigresa confundida

-Pues no te vias Triste cuando me rechazaste- Dijo Po aun mas serio

-que?- pregunto Tigresa aun mas confundida

- Conque solo soy un panda Tonto eh, que no querias a alguien tan idiota como novio? Bien!, ya me olvide de ti, pero ahora que quieres?, ya que no quieres estar conmigo, dejame en paz, las cosas cambian Tigresa, yo ya no te amo- Termino Po friamente

-pero que, no Po, yo te...- Dijo Tigresa mientras una lagrima se le escapaba

-Hay si, por favor tigresa, vete- dijo Po secante

Miemtras tanto, Po se desperto por que escucho que tigresa hablaba entre sueños. y ponia expreciones muy tristes, se arrimo a su oreja y hablo sauvemente.

-tranquila Tigresa, estoy aqui y siempre estare ahi para ti, juro que te protejere de cualquier mal- dijo Po suavemente.

En la pesadilla de Tigresa todo se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, hasta que se vio, era un sendero, caian petalos de durazno, depronto Po aparecio, con la misma vestimenta que la anterior vez,

-Po... yo-

-tranquila- dijo el dulcemente abrazandola -juro que te protejere de cualquier mal- dijo soltandola y agarrandola de un hombro con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra limpiaba la lagrima de su megilla. -no llores, yo te...-

Po al ver que tigresa se tranquilizaba y se abrazaba a el con mas fuerza se recosto denuevo y siguio Durmiendo

El sol salia, Tigresa desperto antes que Po, solo tenia leve indicios de lo que habia soñado (**como nos pasa a todos haveses**) pero recordaba cariñosamente cuando po la abrazo tan dulcemente en el sueño.

-hay Po, hasta en los sueños me ayudas- Dijo Tigresa dulcemente mientras se volvia a acurrucar.

Po al notar que Tigresa se movia se empeso a despertar.

-hmm?- dijo Tigresa entrabriendo los ojos

-despertaste- le dijo Tigresa

-(*bosteso) si, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el panda

-si, ¿por?- dijo Tigresa

-Anoche, estabas teniendo un mal sueño, estabas hablando mientras dormia, se te escuchaba mal- dijo Po

Tigresa abrio los ojos de par en par -asi? y que fue lo que escuchaste?- Pregunto Tigresa algo nerviosa

-nada, solo que me llamaste ¿por? - Dijo Po

-Por nada- dijo Tigresa aun nerviosa -oye, no crees que deberiamos, levantarnos- dijo cambiando de tema

-aaaaaa, unos minutos mas- se quejo el panda

-bueno- Dijo Tigresa

Ambos seguian acostados mientras Tigresa disfrutaba de la calidez del pelaje de Po y escuchaba sus latidos ya que tenia su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-mmmm, po estas bien?- le pregunro preocupada pues el corazon de Po se aceleraba

-mmm si, estoy bien Tigresa- respondio muy nervioso y rojo como un tomate, pues se la habia cruzado un pensamiento muy sucio por la mente (-en que estoy pensando-) se dijo Po sacudiendose esos pensamientos.

Tigresa mientras pensaba, (-porque me senti tan mal en ese sueño? acaso yo? !NO IMPOSIBLE, ME NIEGO A ESTAR ENAMORADA DE PO! aunque, si me estuviese enamorando de el, como iso para hacerlo este tonto panda? siempre tan... infantil, pero siempre logra sacar lo mejor de mi, siempre me da una sonrisa, pero, como le digo lo que siento? ¿y, si el no siente lo mismo por mi? quiero decir, Lia es bonita, y yo siempre fui mala con el, talvez solo me vea como a una amiga nada mas-) pensaba Tigresa algo Triste.

-Bueno, hora de levantarse- dijo Po rojo como un tomate

-po? tu quieres levantarte por tu cuenta?- dijo Tigresa

-si, emmmmm, esto... nesecito enfriar un poco mis ideas, me ire a lavar la cara,- Dijo Po saliendo de la tienda

(-maldicion-) se decia Po en sus pensamientos, pues por mas que se sacudia esos pensamientos siempre volvian y nesesitaba alejarlos antes de que... bueno... (**hombres ya me entenderan xD**)

Se lavo la cara y despejo su mente.

-Hora de irnos Po- Dijo Lia a sus espaldas

-Bueno, pongamonos en marcha- Dijo Po entusiasmado.

Estuvieron unas cuantas horas caminando.

-yyy, cuanto falta para llegar?- pregunto Lia a Po

-Pues, salimos bastante rapido de las montañas, y llevamos muy buen ritmo, supongo que dentro de 2 dias, estaremos alli- Dijo Po entusiasmado por lo ultimo que dijo (-Tan solo 2 dias-) se repitio Po en su mente.

-yyyy, rayas, como se conocieron tu y Po?- pregunto Lia a Tigresa

Tigresa se anojo mucho -a mi no me llames rayas, manchitas, y digamos que fue de una forma muy... peculiar.- dijo Tigresa mirando Po

-seee, jeje- Dijo Po

-Creo que tu puedes contarle mejor lo que paso ¿no?- dijo Tigresa.

-Bueno, estaba en el restaurante de mi padre atendiendo a los clientes, hasta que dieron el haviso que alguien de los 5 furiosos seria nombrado guerrero dragon, iba a salir disparado hacia el palacio, pero mi padre me dijo que debia vender fideos en la presentacion y me dejo a cargo del carrito de los fideos. al tener mucha carga me demore demasiado en las escaleras, y cuando llege las puertas se cerraron en mi nariz, intente varias formas de abrirlas y ninguna funcionaba, hasta que se me ocurrio usar fuejos artificiales, para ver al elegido. asi que amarre unos cuantos a una silla, pero de pronto llego mi padre preguntando porque estaba haciendo eso, yo le dijo que queria ve al guerrero dragon, cuando llego el momendo, los coetes no extallaron y me cai de boca al piso, cuando intente levantarme, los coetes extallaron y me elevaron, la silla se quemo y me cai derechito al suelo, cuando me di cuenta oogway me señalaba con su dedo, habia caido enfrente de Tigresa, en ese momento oogway me nombro el guerrero dragon y pase a vivir al palacio de jade- termino de recordar Po

-po- le llamo Lia

-si?-

-pregunte como se conocieron, no como te isiste guerrero Dragon- le dijo Lia

-emmm, pues esto... es algo... dificil de contar.- termino Po recordando las cosas que le dijo Tigresa esa primer noche

Tigresa se puso algo Triste pues tambie se acordo de las cosas que le dijo al panda,

-pero que paso?- dijo Lia curiosa y seria

-pues... digamos que empesamos con el pie izquierdo- dijo Po sonriendo

(-empesamos-) penso Tigresa (-mas bien, yo empese con el pie izquierdo-) pensaba Tigresa mientras que se arrepentia de haber dicho aquellas cosas.

-si no me quieres decir esta bien- Dijo Lia seria.

El dia trancurria normal.

* * *

De mientras unos soldados seguian moviendose a pie.

-aff, jefe, cuanto cree que falte?- le pregunto un soldado al terrateniente

-aun mucho, aun faltan 2 dias de vieje para llegar al rio y alquilar un boto, y todo por su olgazaneria- Dijo Ajiadun bastante molesto

-aff, jefe no sea asi, venimos desde Kodlak corriendo al valle de la paz, almenos merecemos bajar un poco el ritmo.- Dijo aun fatigado el soldado

-NO PARECIES SOLDADOS IMPERIALES, NESECITAMOS AL PANDA- dijo molesto Ajiadun

-De verdad el...?- dijo un soldado al fondo

-si, por eso debemos encontrarle- dijo ajiadun acelerando el paso

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego.

-Este parece un buen lugar- Dijo Lia

-Si, armen las tiendas, yo buscare leña para encender el fuego, ase 3 dias que no comemos nada. -Dijo Po alejandose un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Po ya tenia un fuego, una olla con ingredientes calentando y las chicas ya tenian la tiendas armadas.

Todos cenaron, y se fueron a acostar.

Po se acosto cerca del fuego.

Mientras veia las estrellas tranquilamente, cerro los ojos faltaban unos segundos para las 12:00.

5...4...3...2...1

Todo el conocimiento habia sido adquirido, la marca habia quedado sicatrizada en el omoplato de Po, ya no sufria mas dolor por su culpa, mañana seria un nuevo dia, y podria empesar su entrenamiento, y al mismo tiempo llegaria a la aldea de los pandas.

(-genial-) peso Po, el conocimiento de los ultimos rollos llegaba a el y el numero 1001.

Po lentamente se quedo dormido mientras quedaba asombrado de las cosas que sabia ahora.

* * *

**Y bueno amigos que les parecio? les gusto, no olviden dejarme sus reviews que tanto me ayudan y me levantan el animo, a ya termine de escribir mi perfil asi que si quieren saber un poco mas de mi pueden pasarse, nos estamos leyendo, HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	8. Un dia loco y un beso

**Bueno, hola amigos, como estan, espero bien, primero debe agradecerles a todos sus reviews y que sigan leyendo el fic, Bueno, empesemos con el cap ¿si?**

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte.

-VAMOS NENAS LEVANTENSE, APRESUREN EL PASO QUE YA ESTAMOS MUY RETRASADOS- Daba la orden ajiadun

-SI SEÑOS- dijeron al unisono el resto de los soldados apresurandose a desarmar el campamento.

Muy lejos de alli, Po se encontraba completamente dormido,

Las tropas oscuras avanzaban y los 5 furiosos eran rebasados tanto en numero como en fuerza, todo parecia perdido para estos legendarios guerreros.

-Nesecitamos al guerrero dragon- Dijo mono

-Si, su barbarosidad nos salvara- Dijo Tigresa

Y de una montaña el poderbilisimo Guerrero Dragon acudio a la ayuda de sus amigos.

Con poderosos movimientos disminia cada vez mas las fuerzas oscuras, pero aun quedaban demasiados.

Pero el magnifico guerrero desenvaino la espada de los heroes, porque cuando peleas contra la maldad solo cuenta una cosa y es...

-Po- Dijo Tigresa

-que-Dijo Po

-Despierta-

-que?-

-Despierta... Po... vamos...- Decia tigresa

Po empeso a abrir los ojos para ver a Tigresa sacudiendolo.

-aaaa, estaba teniendo un buen sueño- Dijo Po sentandose

-Hay que continuar, pero primero prepara el desayuno ¿si?- le Digo Tigresa caminandopara sentarse alrededor de los restos de la fojata.

Po rejunto unas cuantas ramas mas, puso agua en la olla, encendio un pequeño fuejo agrego ingredientes y puso la olla al fuejo. Terminaron de desayunar y continuaron tranquilos con su camino, con alguna charla ocasional sobre el bosque por parte de Po pero nada mas, las horas pasaron Tranquilas tanto para Po y las chicas como para los soldados que estaban tras Po. Ya era de tarde y el sol sol no tardaria en ocultarse.

-Que buen tiempo hace fuera de esas dichosas montañas eh, jeje- Dijo Po

-Si-Dijo Lia recordando lo que Po iso -oye Po, que fue ese movimiento que isiste y que tanto mal te iso?- Dijo Lia interesada.

-Si, Po, no sabia que tu conocias esos movimientos, es mas, ultimamente me estas dejando boquiabierta no tenia ni idea de que tenias tantos conocimientos.- Dijo Tigresa sonriendole

-jeje, si eso, mmmm, no lo se, esque decido echarle algun vistaso los rollos sagrados estos ultimos meses antes de partir del palacio

-que raro, nunca te vi hacerlo- Dijo pensativa Tigresa

-Esque lo hacia de vez en cuando en las noches- Dijo Po

-Pues podrias haverme dicho podria haberte ayudado en algo, no olvides que yo eh leido algunos rollos- le dijo Tigresa

-Lo tendre en cuenta- Dijo sonriendole Po (-ja, no tendre que hacercarme mas a esos rollos ahora-) penso Po mientras seguia con una sonrisa

-Po- Dijo Lia llamando su atencion

-Si?- Dijo Po sin prestar mucha importancia pues estaba pensando en una de sus epicas aventuras imaginarias

-Creo que estuvimos mas rapido de lo que pensamos- Dijo Lia

-Por?- Pregunto Po saliendo de sus epnsamientos y viendo a lo que Lia se referia -Gania- Dijo Po antes de salir disparado en direccion a la aldea que se divisaba a lo lejos.

-PO- grito Tigresa saliendo tras de el seguida por Lia

estuvieron 2 horas corriendo y la aldea se acercaba mas y mas, Po no podia ocultar la emocion que sentia, hasta que empeso a divisar algunos pandas. Se detubo al llegar a la entrada a la villa.

-Waaaa, esto es genial- Dijo Po mientras una lagrima se le escapaba, Las demas chicas llegaron despues de Po

-Po estas bien?- pregunto Lia al ver a Po ahi parado sin hacer nada.

-(*sniff sniff) see, estoy bien, vamos a ver a mi papà- Dijo Po limpiandose algunas lagrimas.

Caminaron por el pueblo a paso lento, los demas pandas los oberbaban con curiosidad.

-Hola- Dijo Po hablando a un panda -sabes donde vive Langku?- le pregunto Po

-Si, siempre se encuentra en esa colina, pero quien eres y porque quieres hablar con el lider? ¿!acaso buscas problemas!?- Dijo el panda poniendo una actitud ofensiva

-que? !no! yo... soy su hijo Shoaku- Dijo Po sonriendo

-QUE! el nos aviso a todos sobre que talvez tu vendrias, vamos apresurate- Le dijo el panda. Po junto con las felinas se dirigieron a la colina en donde deberia estar el padre de Po

Al llegar vieron a una tunica verde con varios diseños

-Aqui no esta- Dijo Tigresa

El panda que estaba que estaba meditanto ecucho la voz detras suyo, se levanto y se giro para obserbar a un panda y dos felinas.

-Papa?- dijo Po sonriendo

-Shoaku?- Le pregunto langku

-aja (*sniff sniff) hola...pa- dijo Po

-Hijo, que alegria que ayas venido- Dijo el panda abrazando a Po

-que alegria que tengo papa- dijo Po sin terminar el abrazo

-no sabes cuanto eh esperado- Dijo langku

-El viaje fue muy largo pa- dijo Po terminando el abrazo

-Puedes contarme todo en la casa hijo- dijo langku empesando a caminar hasta el pueblo, seguido por Po, Tigresa y Lia

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa.

-Bueno hijo, esta es tu casa- le dijo Langku -ahora dime, como fue tu viaje- le pregunto el padre a Po

-aff, por donde comensar- dijo Po sentandose en el suelo

-desde el principio- dijo langku con una sonrisa

Po le conto desde que recibio la carta, sus problemas en el viaje, todo.

-jaja, veo que el camino no ta la a puesto facil eh, jeje, ahora dime, quien de las 2 bellas damas que te acompañan es tu novia- dijo Langku sonriendole a po, quien se quedo como un tomate de un segundo a otro

Po no podia articular palabra, al igual que las 2 mujeres que venian con el estaban igual de rojas -emmm... emmmm, PAPA, no, solo son amigas- Dijo Po como pudo aun rojo como tomate

-ahhh y dime de que trabajabas en el palacio de jade, hay que estar en un muy buen pretigio para estar alli arriba- dijo Langku cambiando de tema haciendo que po se relaje un poco

-mm bueno esto yo SOY EL GUERRERO DRAGON- Dijo Po poniendose en una pose heroica

-QUE!? ENSERIO ¿TU? ¿ERES EL GUERRERO DRAGON?- dijo Langku sin poder creerlo

-creale, a mi tambien me costo creerlo- Dijo Tigresa

-OYE- dijo Po

-no te ofendas- le dijo Tigresa

-Waw, un panda es el Guerro Dragon, esto hay que festejarlo, pero de mientras les mostrare su casa, siganme- Dijo Langku saliendo

Caminaron por el pueblo, hasta llegar a una casa un poco mas grande que la de Langku

-hemos llegado- Dijo lang entregandole unas llaves a Po -aqui podran descansar los 3. Hijo que gusto que ayas venido, hasta mañana, hasta mañana señoritas.- Dijo Langku retirandose

-Hasta mañana pa- dijo Po onriendo

-Hasta mañana señor- dijeron Lia y Tigresa al unisono

-Genial- Dijo Po mientras habria la puerta de la casa

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que la casa era mas grande de lo que parecia por fuera, era de 2 Pisos.

En el piso de abajo no mas bien entrar se veia la escalera, una puerta que llevaba a la cocina, y otra que llevaba al comedor, en el medio, una sala de estar bien decorada, y una puerta que era el baño.

Subiendo, se veian 3 puertas, 2 eran cuartos y una era un baño.

-Debio haver sido construida para una familia- Dijo Tigresa viendo que una habitacion era un poco mas grande -Ves se supone que aqui duermen los padres, y alli los niños- Dijo señalando la otra habitacion

-Y ahora que hacemos? ¿como nos acomodamos?- Dijo Lia.

-Tu duerme ahi- Le dijo Po a Lia señalando la habitacion pequeña. -Y nosotros dormimos por aqui- Le dijo Po a Tigresa entrando al cuarto Grande. -No te preocupes, yo dormire en el piso, no ase falta que me golpees- anticipo Po

-Bien- Dijo Tigresa -Boy a tomar un baño- Dijo Tigresa sacando otra muda de ropa de la mochila

-Bueno, voy despues- de Ti dijo Po revisando un ropero, y viendo unas camisas que se notaban que era para Panda pues eran muy grandes, -me gustaria...!SI!- Dijo Po sacando un pillama -ahora dormira mas comodo- Dijo sonriendo.

Tigresa se dirigio al baño y cuando entro le sorprendio lo que vio, era (como explicarlo) parecido a un jacuzzi con 2 canillas, una cun una linea roja y otra azul, -waw, esta casa me sorprende mas cada vez- Dijo Tigresa abrindo ambas canillas para regular el agua.

Po fue a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena.

-Hola Po- Dijo Lia entrando a la cocina -Que haces, puedo ver- Dijo Lia poniendose al lado de Po

-Hola, estoy cocinando la cena, are bolas de arroz, te gustan?- dijo Po

-Si- Dijo Lia sonriendo

-Genial- le sonio Po

-Me puedes enseñar a cocinar, es que no eh aprendido- Dijo Lia

-Claro, Pero primero te enseñare lo basico, sabes fritar el arroz?- Dijo Po sacando mas utencillos

-No- Dijo un poco avergonzada Lia

-No hay de que avergonzarse, yo te enseñare-Dijo Po.

Pasaron unos minutos y Po le enseñaba a Lia quien aprendia bastante rapido todo. Tigresa salio del baño y se fue a centar al comedor a esperar la cena que estubo Liasta al cabo de unos minutos.

Los 3 se centaron y cenaron, riendose por algun chiste de Po o halgo y la cena acabo Tranquila y ambas mujeres fueron a acostarse y Po se fue a bañar.

Una vez termino se puso el pillama, fue a la habitacion en donde estaba Tigresa acostada, leyendo un libro. Sco un par de sabanas del ropero las tendio en el suelo, saco un par de almohadas, mas sabanas para taparse y se acosto.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Tigresa apagando la luz

-Buenas noches Tigresa- Dijo Po

La noche paso tranquila para todos, menos para un grupo de soldados que se toparon con un navio lleno de asesinas, pero pudieron retenerlas, las amarraron y las llevarian a pricion en cuanto pudieran.

Ajiadun obserbaba el rio y la direccion en la cual se dirigian.

-Panda, espero que no me des mas sorpresas y que estes en ese poblado- Dijo ajiadun recostandose

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte entrando algunos rayos por la ventana de la habitacion. Po fue el primero en levantarse, se fue al baño, se cambio a su ropa habitual, escribio una nota la cual dejo en la mesa del comedor y decidio ir a empesar su entranamiento ahora que estaba listo.

El pueblo no seria un buen Lugar, asi que camino hasta la salida y se dirigio a el bosque, hasta que encontro el lugar perfecto, era un lago en donde entraba la luz del sol, haciendo que el agua brillara, lo que le trai Paz al panda. Se puso en posciion de paz y se concentro.

-Hola Po- Dijo yaoki detras de el.

-Hola amigo, podemos empesar?- Dijo Po emecionado.

-Eso es lo primero que trabajaremos tu paciensa, guerrero dragon, es primordial- Dijo Yaoki

-y bueno, como empesamos, un movimiento casi imposible, o no yase, supervelocidad o,o, superfuerza- Decia Po en su mundo imaginandose como un super guerrero

-Nop, quedate a qui sentado sin moverte ni decir nada, hasta que yo vuelva, debo buscar algo- Decia yaoki preparandose para volar

-Porque nisiquiera puedo hablar? y si lo hago - preguntaba Po

-Terminare tu entrenamiento y no podras aprender nada mas y todo el tiempo que sufriste sera en bano- Dijo Yaoki alejandose volando.

Po se sento y espero, espero, espero y espero, sin decir ni hacer nada. Solo estaba ahi y lo unico que encontro para "distrarse" fue una fror al pie de un arbol la cual se puso a obserbar, primero conto sus petalos, despues cuantos insectos se posaron ella y por ultimo la imaginaba de ditintos coleroes haber cual le quedaria mejor.

(-cuanto tiempo habra pasado ya? de seguro como 4 horas-) pensaba Po mientras buscaba otra cosa en la cual sentrar su atencion.

De mientras las chicas se levantaban y Tigresa se extraño al no encontrar a Po, ambas bajaron y leyeron la carta que habia dejado en la mesa del comedor:

Lia sabe preparar arroz, que ella prepare el desayuno, yo estoy entrenando, nos vemos luego chicas

-Bueno, creo que me toco a mi preprar el desayuono- Dijo Lia caminando hasta la cocina

-olle, el te enseño?- le pregunto Tigresa algo seria

-Si, celosa rayitas- Le dijo Lia

-De ti? ya querrias manchas- le dijo tigresa

-que pasa? el no te ah enseñado aun?- Dijo Lia burlonamente

-y?- diji Tigresa seria

-Pues, es tu propia culpa, es un gran chico, deberias pasar mas tiempo con el, ya sabes, antes de que yo me lo quede- Le dijo Lia

Tigresa recordo su sueño y un extraño sentimeinto la invadio, muy enojada se fue de la casa, para poderse tranquilizar.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Po seguia ahi sentado sin hacer nada, en completo silencio.

-Hola Po- Dijo yaoki aterrizando a su lado.

-Hola, dijo Po levantandose, y que fuiste a buscar?- le pregunto intrigado.

-Tu paciensa, pero parece que tu ya la has encontrado- le dijo sonriendo.

Po quedo con cara de (are you fucking kidding me) pero no dijo nada, porque halgo de razon tenia.

-y como vez, esto ayudo a que puedas mantenerte mas tiempo en esta plano- le dijo yaoki

-si recien me acabo de dar cuenta, como continua el entrenamiento- ledijo Po normal.

-mañana te lo dire ahora, ve a lo tuyo- Dijo yaoki

Po termino su meditacion y fue a ver a su padre.

Po caminaba por las calles del poblado y no encontraba a su padre por ningun lado, asi que decidio ir a su casa, pero para su suerte tampoco estaba ahi.

-Hola, sabe donde esta langku?- le pregunto Po a una panda que pasaba con algunas compras

-Si, se encuentra por alli- Dijo señalando un edificio -debe estar trabajando, ya que el es el lider debe preocuparse por todos nosotros- Dijo continuo la panda

-Gracias- le respondio Po

-Suerte en su camino joven- le respondio la panda siguiendo con su camino.

Po llego y un par de pandas le impidieron el paso.

-Olle, quien eres?, no puedes entrar aqui- le dijo un Panda con un martillo

-Soy el hijo de Langku- Le respondio Po

El otro panda le dejo el paso.

Po camino hasta una habitacion en donde su padre estaba leyendo un par de cartas.

-Hola pa- dijo Po

-Hola hijo- le devolvio el saludo -Hijo debo preguntarte algo, ¿como te llamas en el valle de la paz?- le pregunto Langku

-Shao Po- Le contesto (en verdad se llama asi, acaso se pensaban que era solo Po?)

-Y prefieres quedarte con ese nombre o Shoaku?- le pregunto el padre

-Pues... estoy acostumbrado a que siempre me llamen Po.. ya sebes desde siempre, no es po nada pero, me quedare con Po, espero no te moleste- Le dijo Po un poco nervioso

-Porque deberia de enojarme? es tu decision la comprendo y respeto- le Dijo Langku sonriendole a Po tranquilizandolo.

-Problemas en el trabajo?- dijo Po notando la cantidad de cartas que tenia su padre sobre la mesa

-un poco- Dijo Langku masajeandose las cienes

-que pasa?- Dijo Po

-Al no haber un rey en las tierras del norte, el demas imperio del Sur quiere atacarles ahora que estan debiles, nosotros no queremos hacerlo y permanecemos neutral para no armar problemas, pero los demas poblados del sur nos estan amenazando ya que nuestro pueblo es una buena poscicion estrategica para las tropas. Estamos al borde de otro golpe como el de Shen- Termino Langku (menudo cliche eh metido ¬¬)

-Puedo ayudar en algo? pa- Pregunto Po enojado, pues su gente ya lo habia pasado muy mal como para seguir estandolo

-(*suspiro) no hijo, solo nos queda esperar a que aprendar que atacar al norte no sera la solucion a sus problemas, sino que solo lo empeorara- Dijo Langku mientras sellaba una carta con destino al sur.

Mientras tanto tigresa echaba abajo un par de arboles golpeandolos, estaba furiosa no sabia porque, Po solo era un amigo, pero de pronto recordo el momento en que Po salio disparado por el cañon de Shen, y como sentia que le arrancaban el alma en un instante. Esa noche mientras estabn un auna selda, cuando sus compañeros estaban inconsientes, ella, empeso a sollosar muy por lo bajo, y con cada lagrima su corazon se partia mas y mas, pero cuando vio que Po seguia vivo, su corazon volvio a latir, y sus ganas de luchar regresaron.

Ella no lo queria admitir, ya que ella pensaba que seria una debilidad. Pero ella lo amaba, (-que, no pude haber pensado eso, yo no amo a Po, o si?, No, imposible, amar es una debilidad, pero porque me siento mal el pensar que Po este con otra mujer,-)

-porque simplemente no aceptas tus sentientos?- se escucho la voz del maestro oogway

Tigresa se dio la vuelta pero no habia nadie, busco con la mirada por todos lados pero... nada.

-Aceptar mis sentimientos?- penso en voz alta

-si, Que sientes cuando estas con Po?- se escucho la voz del maestro

-Yo... me siento feliz, completa, el tiene el don de alegrarme el dia- Dijo Tigresa

-Pues, eso que te hace pensar?- Le dijo oogway

-que somos muy buenos amigos- Dijo Tigresa

-(*suspiro) Si que eres terca jaja, bueno yo ya no puedo ayudarte mas, espero aclares tu mente y tus sentimientos, adios te deseo felicidad- Dijo oogway.

Tigresa vio que sus palmas estban sangrando y decidio ir hasta la casa en el pueblo para curarselas.

Po llego a la casa, se preparo un Te, no habia nadie, deseguro Lia estaria viendo el pueblo y Tigresa pues conociendola estaria entrenando

Se preparo el Te y se sento en el comedor con un par de dumplings, de pronto oyo que la puerta se abrio y era Tigresa que tenia la mano sangrando.

-Tigresa estas bien?- Se apresuro a preguntar Po tomando la mano de Tigresa aciendo que esta se sonrojase.

-Si, Po, estoy bien, no te preocupes- Dijo Tigresa sonriendole.

-Ven rapido, sientate aqui, yo ya vengo- Dijo Po aciendo que Tigresa se sentase en la mesa.

Po corrio al baño y rapidamente volvio con agua y vendas. Le limpio las heridas de las manos y despues las vendo.

-Listo- dijo Po terminando de vendar la mano izquierda de Tigresa, pero se olvido de soltarla.

-Po-

-Si?-

-Ya puedes soltar mi mano- Le dijo Tigresa

-A si (sonrojandose al 100%) perdon- Dijo soltandole la mano y tomando un sorbo de Te -quieres un Te?- Dijo para alivianar el silencio incomodo que se habia formado

-Bueno- Le respondio Tigresa

Po fue a la cocina y volvio con una tasa de Te y mas dumplings.

-Oye Tigresa (se empesaba a poner rojo)- le dijo Po

-Si Po, que pasa?- le respondio Tigresa

-emmm, esto..., mañana querrias venir conmigo a recorrer el valle, ya sabes como amigos- Le dijo Po

-Po..- Dijo Tigresa pero fue cortada con Po

-Si ya se, tienes cosas que hacer- Dijo Po

-No Po- Le dijo Tigresa

-A ya lo recorriste Hoy ¿no?- se adelanto Po otra vez

-No- le dijo Tigresa

-a okey, si no quieres no vengas pero, NO ME PEGES- dijo Po cubriendose

-(*suspiro) (-creo, que Lia tiene algo de razon, lo trato mal-) No boy a golpearte Po, y me gustaria ir a ver el valle mañana- Dijo Tigresa sonrojandose, pero su pelaje le ayudaba muy bien.

Po estaba muy feliz y emocionado pero se aguanto las ganas de festejarlo.

Las horas pasaron y al rato vino Lia con unas bolsas que trai del pueblo.

-Hola Po, hola rayas- Dijo Lia

-Hola manchas- Le dijo Tigresa seria.

-Tranquila rayas, no me hagas enojar- Le dijo Lia sonriendo maliciosamente

-ja, Tu, no me hagas reir- Le dijo Tigresa levantandose.

-Chicas, chicas, tranquilas, intervino Po, Tranquilas- Les dijo a ambas.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron y se mataban con las miradas.

Po se levanto y fue a preparar la cena, siempre con los radares atentos por si escuchaba que se desataba el infierno en el comedor, pero no se escuchaba ni una sola palabra.

Termino de preparar la cena y se las llevo, todos comieron en silencio, pues Po pensaba que si intervinia saldria lastimado.

Pasaron unos minutos y Todos se fueron a acostar. Cosa que Po agradecio enormemente.

Tigresa se fue a bañar y Po espero a que tigresa saliera del baño, pues aunque la casa tuviera 2 baños solo 1 tenia para bañarse.

Tigresa volvio a la habitacion con un pijama, y Po se fue al baño encontrandose con Lia que tambien lo iba a usar.

-esto.. Tu primero, yo puedo esperar un poco mas- Dijo Po

-Tranquilo, podemos compartirlo- Le dijo Lia pasando su cola serca de la cara de Po

-emmmm, esto... EH? SI YA VOY- Dijo Po saliendo de la casa -Lo siento mi padre me grito, lo escuchaste? yo si-

Po salio de la casa y se quedo afuera un rato y vio a su padre quien salia de aquel edificio.

-Hola hijo, como estas?- le pregunto

-me van a volver loco- Dijo Po mientras comenzaba a rocordar lo ucurrido con las chicas hace unos momentos.

-Puedes contarme?- Le dijo su padre

-Claro, no veo porque no- Po le conto desde que llego Tigresa que la curo, despues desde uqe llego Lia y lo de hace tan solo minutos.

-Hijo, esto... tu eres... ya sabes... del otro bando?- Le pregunto Su padre pensando en lo que le Dijo Po sobre la proposicion de la guepardo

-QUE!? !NO! es solo que... yo amo a alguien- le Dijo Po

-aaaa, ya veo, ya me asuste yo, ejeje. es Tigresa cierto- Le sonrio a Po

-Tan obio paresco- Le sonrio a su padre

-Te sorprenderias, hijo, Bueno, buenas noches- Le dijo Langku retirandose a su casa

-Buenas noches PA- le dijo Po volviendo a entrar a su casa

espero unos minutos y Lia salio del baño.

-y que queria tu padre?- Le dijo acercandose a Po, se acerco a su oido y susurro -quieres que te de la buenas noches?-

(-esta mujer me va a volver loco-) Penso Po, pues Lia era muy atractiva y savia seducir muy bien, y Po ya no era tan lento y tonto como antes.

-emmm, emmmm, emmm, esto...- Po no sabia que decir pero Lia lo beso rapidamente y se retiro a su habitacion. -waw, besa muy bien- Dijo Po en voz baja, (-pero que!? concentrate Po-) pensaba el panda, y despues se metio en el baño, se baño, se puso el pillama y se retiro a el cuarto.

Tigresa se encontraba sentada en la cama recostada, con un libro, pero estaba dormida.

(-jeje, es tan linda-) penso Po, mientras cuidadosamente la acomodaba y le quitaba el libro.

Apajo la luz, camino por alrededor de la cama y se acosto en el piso, se tapo y se durmio profundamente, demasaidas locuras habian ocurrido eso Dia, primero yaoki que le vio la cara y le iso perder el tiempo, Luego, se entera de que el valle se encuentra denuevo en peligro y cuando quiere estar en paz en su casa, las chicas se pelean, cuando cree, que ya puede dormir en paz, Lia y sus propocisiones y despues... eso beso. Habia sido un dia muy loco, y solo queria dormir.

Y asi, lentamente Po fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

**Y bueno amigos que les parecio? espero que les guste y no olviden, sus reviews ayudan aunque ya no comenten tan seguido como antes. Bueno gracias de corazon a todos los que leen esta historia y disfrutan leyendola, y cuando ponen en los comentarios que les gusto me siento bien porque para eso estoy aqui, para hacer sentir bien a la gente con un fic. Bueno se me isieron largos los agradecimientos.**

**Gracias a todos. Hasta la proxima y nos estamos leyendo.**


	9. LEER MUY IMPORTANTE

Bueno amigos, esto es muy importante asi que por favor pongan esta cancion mientras lo leen: watch?v=bZlUsPRDoq4&list=FLEKrj2FHhHIrnGcmdAJ4OPg&index=13

Bueno la cosa es que mi padre me va a quitar los cables de la PC y no podre volver a suvir un Cap en ¿quien sabe? unos Dias, Una semana, un mes o tal vez mas.

Hasta me quitara los cables del ps3 que por ahi por lo menos podria leer sus reviews, pero ahora nisiquiera eso podre, asi que aprovecho mi ultimo Dia para, poder publicarles el Capitulo 8, el cual espero que disfruteis a pesar de sus faltas pues lo termine apurado.

Asi que, esto no es un adios es un hasta luego, y recordad que voy a intentar todo lo que me sea posible para volver a conectarme y publicar.

Hespero haberles traido alguna alegria con mi fic.

Espero ayais leido la noticia con el video que les deje para ambientalizar xD. Aparte ya les queda de yapa (supongo)

y Bueno.

Me despido amigos, Gracias a todos por leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto. Elficmaster


	10. Y me salvo por un pelo, buenas nuevas

Holaaaaa, con buenas nuevas, pero primero watch?v=uQrYEEfgbG8

Quiero decir que podre seguir conectandome, Falsa alarma uff, espero que todo siga Bien, y nos vemos en la proxima.

Los saluda con un gran abrazo Elficmaster desde Uruguay


	11. Recuerdos dolorosos y un regalo

**Bueno amigos en que andais, despues del mininfarto que sufri, uff, Bueno por suerte me eh salvado por un pelito osea por muy poco pero lo eh echo, y aqui os traigo el capitulo 9 el cual espero que lo disfruteis. Gracias a todos los que sigen el fic**

El sol se asomaba por el Horizonte, Po se sacrifico y se levanto mas temprano que las chicas, no queria alguna conversacion incomoda con Lia, asi que se ahorra las molestias por lo menos por ahora y se fue a hacer el desayuno, lo dejo servido y escribio una carta nuevamente dejandola en la mesa del comedor. Fue denuevo al bosque donde continuaria con su entrenamiento, estaba emocionado pero debia fingir que estaba normal porque sino otro par de horas esperando sentado, y eso no le gusto mucho el dia anterior.

Po llego al mismo claro, se puso en posicion de paz y se concentro.

-Hola amigo- Digo yaoki

-Hola, buenos dias amigo- Dijo Po saludandolo

-Antes de que digas nada, hoy empesaremos con lo dificil- Dijo yaoki sonriendo

-waaaa, ¿enserio? ya se, golpes casi imposbles, mivimientos poderosos- Decia Po emocionado.

-Nop nada de eso, hoy aprenderas a medir tu fuerza- Dijo yaoki sonriendo

-ooo eso, osea, fichas de domino y eso ¿no? como tigresa- Dijo

-no, tu fuerza es diferente, primero debes medir la cantidad de fuerza que usaras y eso no se logra con simples fichas de domino, es algo asi como abrir y cerrar una canilla de agua para que es esta salga con menos o mas precion, lo unico que si tu abres demaciado esa llave moriras.- Termino tranquilo yaoki

-sabes algo, no entiendo como puedes decir tan tranquilamente que puedo morir- Dijo Po

-y no te cuento lo mejor, puedes morir si haces algo mal en este entrenamiento- Dijo yaoki

-QUE!? y si algo sale mal- Dijo intranquilo Po

-Pero y si sale Bien, tendrias control sobre un gran poder- Le contesto yaoki -Mira, lo que as intentado hacer en la montaña no ah estado mal, solo que al ser tu primera vez en intentar usar esa tecnica no te ah salido muy bien y te desgastaste dandote ese extremo cansancio. Bueno empesemos, primero debes colocarte en posicion de paz- Dijo yaoki, y Po lo iso. -Despues quiero que te concentres, como lo as echo en la montaña, pero no quiero que extraigas energia, solo quiero que la sientas, solo eso- Le dijo serio yaoki.

Po se concentro como en la montaña, estubo asi por unos minutos hasta que empeso a sentir la energia que le menciono yaoki, era inmensa, algo dentro de el le decia que la tomara, pero no era buena idea, sus pensamientos lo ponian turbio asi que solo trato de dejar su mente en blanco, sin exito.

-Amigo- Hablo Po- Hay algo que me impulsa a tomarlo, yo no se que hacer- Dijo Po

-Ahora ves el verdadero entrenamiento de esto?- Le dijo Yaoki

-No- Le dijo un poco avergonzado Po

-(*suspiro) Este entrenamiento es para evitar ser dominado por tus impulsos y tu yo oscuro- Le termino de explicar yaoki.

-aaaaahh, pero como lo hago?- le pregunto denuevo Po

-con paciensa- le dijo yaoki con una sonrisa

Po se concentro denuevo, estuvo unos minutos hasta que volvio a sentir esa energia, y sus impulsos de tomarla volvieron.

-Tomala- se escuchaba la voz del Po oscuro

-No- le dijo Po cortante

-sabes que quieres- Le volvio a hablar el Po oscuro

-que?...n...no...yo no la quiero- Le intento mentir Po

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme y sabes muy bien como yo para que la quieres- Le dijo Po oscuro

-Ya dige que no la quiero- Le dijo Po nervioso

-Aaaaa, claro que la quieres y es para impresionar a Tigresa no es asi?- Le dijo burlonamente Po oscuro

-No- le dijo Po asombrado

-El niño miedosito, Ajajaja, tomala, eres el guerrero dragon no es asi, tomala y seamos mas que eso, seamos el dueño de TODO- le dijo el po oscuro -Bamos a que esperas? o acaso planeas impresionar a Tigresa con lo debil que eres ahora? bamos toma esa increible energia, esta ahi, esperando a que tu la tomes, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo- Le decia el Po oscuro

-NO- le grito Po terminando su meditacion. -(*fatiga) lo siento amigo, es dificil- Le dijo Po

-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo- Le dijo yaoki

-Emm esto si con respecto a eso... tengo que irme, tengo una cosa pendiente- Le dijo Po saludandolo

-Adios, espero verte mañana- Le dijo yaoki

-adios amigo- Le dijo Po terminando su meditacion.

Una vez acabo, se encamino paso lento hacia el pueblo pensando (-y... si tiene razon? y si aun soy debil?-) se iba pensando Po torturandose con sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto las chicas se habian levantado ya ase unos minutos y estaban desayunando sin decirse palabra alguna, pero Lia esbosaba una gran sonrisa triunfal.

(-Y a esta ahora que le pasa-) pensaba Tigresa enojada cada vez que veia a Lia esbosando esa gran sonrisa. Tigresa termino su desayuno y obserbo un trozo de papel doblado tirado en el suelo el cual se debio de haber caido, cuando habrieron las ventanas.

Para Tigresa:

Fui a entrenar, volvere al medio Dia para que ballamos a conocer al pueblo.

Tigresa sonrio y se fue a entrenar ya que aun faltaban algunas horas para el mediodia. Salio y se derigio a una zona del bosque y se puso a golpear algunos troncos astillandolos.

Mientras Po llegaba a la casa, aun faltaban algunas horas para el mediodia pero no queria seguir entrenando, su lado oscuro hacia que se le acabra la paciensa.

-Hola osito- Esa voz iso que Po se le erizaban los pelso un poco. Se giro lentamente en direccion a la cocina, rogando que solo sea su imaginacion a la que escucho. Pero no Lia estaba apoyada en el marco de la cocina.

-Hola...Lia- Termino de decir Po

-Adonde fuiste- Le pregunro Lia acercandose a Po.

Po se alejo unos pasos desimuladamente. -yo emmm esto... a entrenar- Termino de completar, pues queria salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible pero nopodia salir asi sin mas.

-y, yo puedo ayudarte a entrenar?- se le acerco demasiado Lia.

Po estaba completamente rojo, no sabia que contestar. (-maldicion-) pensaba Po (-reacciona-) Se decia el mismo. -(no te guies por tus instintos...NO...LO...HAGAS...PERO COMO LOS IGNORO!?) pensaba Po mientras trataba de pensar en que decir para salir de esa situacion, derepente se acordo de su egercicio para la paciensa, y se acordo de la flor en que tubo figada su atencion, durante todo el ejercicio.(-CLARO-) Po concentro su mente y visualizo esa flor en su mente y penso muy friamente lo que iba a decir.

-Estoy muy cansado, como para entrenar contigo, quiero ir a dormir- Le dijo Po acercandose bastante a Lia (-Dos pueden jugar este juego,...espero que funcione-) Rogaba Po en sus adentros.

Lia sonrio, (-Ja, ya le llevo mucha ventaja a la rayada-) -Claro mi osito, ve a descansar- Le dijo Lia sonriendo triunfal.

Po se dio la vuelta sonriendo (-Ja, soy un ganador-) Pensaba Po mientras suvia las escaleras. Entro en la habitacion y se acosto y se dispuso a dormir otro rato.

-QUE IDIOTA ERES- le hablo el Po oscuro en sus sueños

-QUE? Y TU QUE HACES AQUI!?- dijo Po sorprendido.

-ELLA SE TE ESTABA INSINUANDO Y TO COMO TODO UN IDIOTA, Y PENSAR QUE AHORA PODRIAS ESTAR PASANDOLA MUUUUY BIEN, JEJE- le decia el Po escuro

-Yo amo a otra persona- Le dijo Po tranquilo.

-aaaah, es por ella, verdad? jeje, si que eres IDIOTA, ay si, que romantico- Le decia burlonamente el Po oscuro.

-Creo que te olvidad de algo- Le dijo Tranquilamente Po levantandose

-De que?- Le respondio interesado el Po oscuro

-Que somos la misma persona, y si yo amo a Tigresa, tu tambien, asi que creo que tu tambien eres un... romantico enamorado- Le dijo Po sonriendo y tomando del Hombro al Po oscuro

El Po oscuro cambio su cara a una de ira,y se empeso a desvanecer de su sueño, -maldito- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

Las horas pasaron y faltaba muy poco para el medio dia. Po se desperto, y se fue a bañar una vez termino de bañarse, se vistio con un pantalon limpio el cual saco del ropero y una camisa gris que le quedaba muy bien, agarro la bolsa con yaunes y se la guardo en el bolsillo, y se sento en el comedor sin hacer nada mas que observar por la ventana y esperar a que Tigresa llegara.

Tigresa ya estaba en direccion al pueblo, tenia algunos raspones y las manos le sangraban un poco. Ella iba pensando en su salida con Po, pero, porque se sentia tan feliz, po solo era su amigo ademas solo irian a conocer el pueblo, eso no es nada malo.

Llego a la casa, y vio a Po centado en en comedor desde la ventana. (-me estaba esperando?-) penso alegrandose un poco. entro y enseguida Po noto que tenia la manos sangrando.

-Tigresa-Digo Po levantandose rapidamente

-mmm ¿hola?- dijo sarcasticamente

-Otra vez te lastimaste- Dijo Po tomando la mano de Tigresa.

El tiempo se para para ambos, Po apretaba con suavidad la mano de Tigresa y ella no sabia que hacer.

(-ya esta. mori-) pensaba Po. Pero depronto Tigresa hablo.

-Me boy a dar un baño, y estare Lista en un momento- Dijo Tigresa sonriendo.

-Bueno- Dijo Po, soltando la mano de Tigresa y sentandose denuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Tigresa estaba a punto de ponerse su ropa habitual hasta que se dio cuenta que ya habia ensusiado todos sus pares.

-Maldicion y ahora que rayos me pongo-Dijo observando su ropa sucia. -Veamos que hay aqui- Dijo abriendo el ropero, no habia mucho como para mujeres.-hmm, se nota que no esperaban que viniera con alguien- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Pero un segundon antes de que cerrara la puerta del ropero vio algo que le llamo la atencion. era una prenda parecida a la que ella usaba pero azul, con las mangas un mas largas que llegaban un poco antes de las muñecas, con algunas fleres de durazno bosdadas. y un pantalos negro identico al de ella.

Se estaba a punto de poner las vendas en su pecho -(*suspiro) no volvere a entrenar hoy, no creo que hagan falta- asi que sin mas, se puso la prenda y los pantalones que le quedaban bien sin usar esas vendas en la cintura asi que no se las puso, dejando la blusa por fuera de los pantalones.

-Lista Po- Dijo Tigresa

Po quedo asombrado de lo que veia, Tigresa estaba aun mas bella de lo normal.

-waw, Tigresa te ves...Linda- Dijo Po sonrojandose. (-y asi muchachos, es como murio el torpe de Po-) Se imaginaba a Mono diciendo unas ultimas palabras en su funeral

Tigresa por otro ladono sabia que decir, estaba muy avergonzada, pero su pelaje le servia de mucho.

-Gra...gracias Po-Le dijo haciendo circulos en el piso con su pie -tu tambien te ves bien, ya sabes, es la unica vez que te veo de camiseta- Le dijo Tigresa poniendose aun mas roja. -Podemos salir ya?- Le pregunto Tigresacambiando de tema.

Po seguia enbobado, con lo que veia, Nunca habia visto a Tigresa sin sus vendas, excepto la noche en que sufrio mas que cuando recibio ese cañonazo de shen

Flashback:

Habia derrotado a tailung y estaba muy cansado. Como pudo iso la cena para los 5, mientras le hablaban y felicitaban por su gran hazaña. El solo escuchaba y sonria mientras contaba alguna anecdota.

-Mestro Po, su lucha fue impresionante- Le dijo Tigresa

-Maestro?- Pregunto Po incredulo

-Si, maestro... tu nos superas- Dijo mono haciendo una reverencia

-No, no, maestro se escucha nose, iug, no me gusta que me digan asi, demasiado formal- Dijo Po sonriendo a anchas

-Como quira maes...digo Po-Dijo Tigresa

Todos se quedaron impresionados, era la primera vez que Tigresa llamaba a Po por su nombre

(-una cosa mas que quitar de mi lista-) se sonreia Po, mientras se imaginaba una lista que tenia escrito: Que Tigresa me llame por mi nombre:echo.

-sale sopa- dijo Po -un momento, por esta noche, quiero que me sigan llamando maestro- Dijo Po mientras ponia una cara que decia que estaba tramando algo.

-Claro pero porque maestro Po- Le dijo vibora mientras sonreia, ya tenia una idea de lo que po pensaba mientras servia otro tason de sopa.

-aaa, por nada- Dijo Po aun sonriendo. -Tigresa, quieres sopa?- le dijo Po mientras ponia cara de un niño haciendo travesuras

-No gracias maestro- respondio Tigresa neutra

-mmmmm, creo que no puedes negarte, yo soy tu maestro (-resiste la risa de la ironia Po, RESISTE-) y te ordeno que debes cenar mi sopa esta noche- Le dijo con cara traviesa mientras le extendia un tason

(-Maldito Panda, ¿quien se cree? ok, es mi maestro ahora, pero... ahg, una orden de un maestro es una orden que se debe cumplir, maldicion, un verdadero guerrero debe sobrevivir solo a tofu-) Pensaba tigresa mientras olia, lo fideos de Po, olian bien, lentamente agarro su cuchara, y los probo. (-waw, son deliciosos-) penso obserbando de reojo a Po, asintio con su cabeza y dijo -Si, son comestibles- Dijo neutra

-Significa que le gustaron- Le dijo grulla en voz baja a Po.

Todos terminaron de cenar, pero Tigresa le habian gustado sus fideos, pero si pedia mas seria objeto de burlas por todo un mes.

-Po, Po- le llamo mono en voz baja -Si lo haces denuevo te doy 50 de mis galletas con chispas- Le dijo en voz baja

-QUE!?- le dijo Po aun en voz baja aprovechando que los demas hablaban entre si.

-Si, acaso, le temes a unos colmillos y un par de garras?, ese miedo bale 50 galletas- Le aposto mono

-El poderoso guerrero dragon no le teme a nada- Le dijo en voz baja -ten lista esas galletas- le dijo Po

-Todo sea, por volver a ver esa cara en tigresa. jeje- Decia mono mientras observaba con atendion al panda

(-aver Po, peinsa friamente que diras ahora, jejeje, creo que ya se-) -mmm, conque... estan comestibles ¿no?- Le dijo Po a tigresa con una sonrisa y tomando su tason. -Pues, creo que deberas comer otro, ya sabes solo para berificar- Le dijo Po dandole otro tazon

(-Que bien, aun tenia hambre, siempre comer un plato de tofu debo decir que aburre-) Pensaba Tigresa mientras friamente arrastraba un -si..maestro- que parecia muy real y que solo ella sabia que era falso.

Comio lentamente, aunque ella quisiera arrasar con el tason.

Todos terminaron y se fueron a acostar. Po se quedo lavando los platos, el silencio iso que a Po le entrara el extremo cansancio denuevo, arrastraba los brazos en el ultimo tason mientras luchaba consigo mismo para no quedarse dormido ahi mismo.

Termino y se decidio por irse a acostar.

El caminaba con el paso cansado por aquel oscuro pasillo, hasta que se tropezo con algo, las maderas que rompio en su primera noche, (-Maldicion que nadie a arreglado esto!?-) penso Po antes de ir a tropezones por todo el pasillo. ya le habia pasado, pero la vez anterior habia caido en la habitacion de grulla quien no es violento pero ahora, ese pequeño tropezon le doleria por 1 mes. Porque su suerte lo llevo a la habitacion de tigresa quien se desperto rapidamente (-hay, porque, universo, PORQUE!?-)penso Po un un micromilesima de segundo pue habia visto algo que nunca debia haver visto, al entrar tigresa estaba durmiendo sin sus vendas y la sabana le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Aunque ubiera oscuridad se podia ver claramente todo.

-Lo siento, me tropeze con las maderas rotas del pasillo- Se defendio Po tapandose los ojos retrocediendo un par de pasos, cuando se estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para irse algo le dejo los pelos de puntas-

-y crees que te salvaras asi como asi?- Le dijo Tigresa,fria,seca y amenazadoramente

-Hay no por fav... PUM Po habia salido volando a traves de su habitacion, atravesando la pared del el fondo, cayendo custa abajo, dandose contra unas cuantas piedras. llegando al fondo Todo golpeado.

-aaaaaa- Grito Po del dolor -Cuando se intento parar su pierna lo mato -aaa, Maldicion, aun me duele mi pelea con tai lung- Dijo Po parandose con ayuda de una roca, pero al voltearse algo le helo la sangre completamente. Unos ojos carmesi lo asechaban en las sombras, asiendolo sentir como una verdadera presa.

Intento correr pero al dar 2 pasos cayo de rodillas.

-Es inutil correr- dijo Tigresa saliendo de la oscuridad con su blusa normal

-Hay no, te juro, que fue un tropezon- Le dijo Po tratando de salvarse -Te juro que no vi nada- Dijo Cubriendose

-Pero nadie ah preguntado si viste algo- Dijo Tigresa mientras tronaba sus nudillos

-Que no, por vafor, eh... eh... EH SI, YO SOY TU MAESTRO- Le dijo Po pensando que se salvaria

-aaah, si, Dijiste que solo por esta noche, pero la noche ya paso, son las 12:10, ahora las horas son de la mañana- Dijo Tigresa sonriendo muuuy friamente

-No por favor- Fue lo ultimo que Dijo Po antes de que tigresa le agarrara como saco de entrenamiento personal durante toda la noche.

Al dia seguiente:

El gong sono y los 5 furiosos saludaron a su maestro al unisono.

-Panda, despierta- Dijo el maestro Shifu entrando en la habitacion del panda. pero este no estaba aqui, envio a sus alumnos a buscarlo por el palacio pero no estaba alli, asi que ordeno a sus alumnos que bajaran a buscarlo.

Tigresa ya sabia donde habia quedado tirado, asi que fue abuscarlo para traerlo.

-Hola, buenos dias- Dijo friamente Tigresa

-No por favor, no mas- Dijo Po todo moreteado, tratando de levantarse, sin exito -aaaah, mis brazos- Dijo Po cayendo de cara y agarrandose el brazo, soltando una lagrima de dolor.

(-BAYA AHORA SI ME PASE-) pensaba Tigresa asustada. -Po estas bien?- Le pregunto preocupada

-ahhh ¿Tengo pinta de estar bien?- Dijo sarcasticamente Po mientras seguia agarrandose el brazo -ahh, respirar me duele- Dijo Po -Dime, tengo sangre en mi boca? ya no aguanto el sabor a metal- Dijo Po

Tigresa se quedo fria con lo que vio una gran mancha de sangre salia de la boca de Po.

Po tosio y unas gotas de sangre. (-Maldicion Tigresa de verdad eres una desquiciada-) Pensaba Tigresa en sus adentros mientras ayudaba a Po a pararse, aciendo que este se recargara en ella.

Trato de llevarlo rapido pero Po tenia una pierna rota y la otra no esta en buenas condiciones, ademas de que tenia unos cuantos huesos rotos.

Estuvieron unos minutos para llegar al palacio.

Al ver a Tigresa suvir con Po en esas condiciones todos sus amigos, la ayudaron a llevar a Po a la enfermeria.

-Po! ¿que paso?- le pregunto el maestro Shifu

(-Maldicion, ahora si que me saca del palacio por dejar asi a Po, Tuve que haverme tranquilizado y no haberlo lanzado por el barranco para despues practicamente asesinarlo-)pensaba Tigresa con horror

-aaaagh, yo me tropeze con las maderas rotas de el pasillo de las habitaciones- Decia Po

(-Bamos, dilo, me lo meresco-) Pensaba triste Tigresa

-Cuando, entro a tropezones en mi habitacion y atraviezo la pared de al fondo cayendo cuesta abajo por el barranco, asi es como me ise tdos estos golpes- Dijo Po sonriendoles

Tigresa estaba impactada por lo que Po habia dicho, no la habia culpado (-Gracias Po-) Penso Tigresa mientras le sonria a un Muy lastimado Panda en la camilla.

Durante 1 mes Tigresa fue la que mas ayuda a Po, pues en verdad ella creia que se habia pasado de la raya con el Panda, eso los unio como amigos, hasta que se llevaron como mejores amigos.

Fin flashback

Salieron de la casa y se pusieron a rrecorrer el pueblo, lo primero que hicieron, por iniciatiba de Po, fue ir a almorzar a un restaurante ya que no habian comido nada.

Una vez comieron, fueron de tienda en tienda, hasta que Po vio algo que le gusto mucho para regalarle a su amiga, era una muñequera con diseños de flores bañada en oro con un pequeño diamante.

-Oiga, cuanto esta ese- le Dijo Po al joyero en voz baja aprobechando que Tigresa estaba distraida.

-Para ti, por ser nuevo, ser el hijo del lider y ademas ser un honor para todos los pandas, 250 yuans- Le dijo el joyero

(-no puedo gastar todo lo de la bolsa que me dio el maestro, ya se, pondre todo lo que pueda de la mia, aver, QUE BIEN tengo 200, solo pondre 50, de la bolsa del maestro Shifu y asi Tigresa no sospechara nada-) Penso Po -Me lo llevo- Dijo Po entregandole su bolsa y sacando 50 yuanes de la bolsa del maestro Shifu.

-Tome joven- Le dijo el joyero dandole auna cajita con la muñequera

-Gracias- Le dijo Po saliendo con Tigresa del lugar -yyy, ¿algo que te guste?- le pregunto Po con una sonrisa

-No se, todo es muy lindo- Le dijo Tigresa

-see, es un Lindo poblado- Le dijo Po

Recorrieron un par de tiendas mas, hasta que ya se habian visto todo el valle y se sentaron debajo de un arbol para ver el atardecer.

Ambos estaban ahi, sentados sin saber que decir, se habia formado un silencio incomodo, pues durante todo el recorrido habian hablado, pero isieron silencio en ese momento, como esperando, a que el otro isiera algo, hasta que unos momentos antes de que el sol se pusiera Po reunio Todo el valor que pudo y decidio darle la mulequera a su amiga.

-emmm, esto, Tigresa, yo... te compre algo- Dijo Timidamente Po

-Enserio? Po, no debiste- Dijo Tigresa sonrojada y bajando la cabeza.

-No es gran cosa, solo es una muñequera- Dijo Po entregandole la cajita.

Tigresa tomo la caja y la abrio y lo que vio la dejo maravillada, era el mejor regalo que le habian echo. -PO, que no es gran cosa? esto es muy bello- dijo Poniendose la muñequera y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Po

Po queria decirle sus sentimeintos, poro sus labios lo traicionaron, no podia decir nada cada vez que queria hablar quedaba mudo.

-...(-MALDICION AHORA SI-)...(-VAMOS, DI ALGO, GALLINA-)...(-ERES UN PANDA O UNA GALLINA, DI ALGO, NO SEAS COBARDE PO, DILE ALGO, DILE LO QUE SIENTES-)...(-POR QUE ERES TAN COBARDE?-)...(-PORQUE UNIVERSO... !PORQUE!-)...- se torturaba Po para tratar de decir algo.

Por otro lado Tigresa se encontraba en la misma situacion.

-...(DEBO DE DECIR ALGO?, CREO QUE SI, PERO, PORQUE EL NO DICE NADA? QUIERO DECIR, EL ME REGALO LA MUÑEQUERA, EL DEBERIA DE DECIR ALGO-) Tigresa obserba la cara de Po este se veia nervioso (ME QUERE DECIR ALGO? SE VE NERVIOSO, PERO QUE DEBO DE HACER, (*SUSPIRO) DEBO AGRADECERLE POR EL REGALO, ME ARREPENTIRE POR ESTO SEGURO-) pensaba tigresa tragandose todo su orgullo, se acomodo y le dio a Po en beso en la mejilla dejando a Po ultra nervioso y onrojado -Gracias- le dijo Tigresa en voz baja y recostandose denuevo en el hombro de Po.

Mientras el padre de Po obserbaba todo a la distancia sonriendo Po su hijo, hasta que algo le llamo la atencion, dirigiendose asia el lugar estaba Lia. (-aff, hijo parece que hoy no podras declarartele-) pensaba el padre de Po mientras se retiraba a su casa.

-Ti, Tigresa- Dijo Po nervioso

-s, Si Po- Le dijo tambien nerviosa Tigresa

-De...deb...debo decirte algo, i..i..impor...importante- Le hablaba entrecortado Po por los nervios

-Si? que...que es?- Le respondio Tigresa igual de nerviosa

-Yo...Yo... -HOLA- Dijo Lia saliendo del otro costado de Po

(-!MALDICION!-) pensaron ambos guerreron al unisono

-no creeis que ya es bastante tarde?, nos bamos a casa?- decia Lia alegre

Po arrastro un suspiro que parecia de molestia -Si, bamos a casa- Dijo Po ayudando a parar a Tigresa

Caminaron de regreso a su casa.

llegaron y Lia se fue a bañar, como ellos ya lo habian echo no lo icieron y se fueron a acostar directamente.

-sabes que no tienes que dormir si o si en el suelo ¿verdad?- Le dijo Tigresa seria

-y si no es en el suelo donde?-le pregunto Po

-Puedes dormir en la cama siempre y duando no pases el medio- Le dijo Tigresa

Po no sabia que decir, simplemente rojo como un tomate se acosto de un lado de la cama, Tigresa apago la luz, y se dispusieron a dormir.

-Buenas noches Po- Le dijo Tigresa

-Buenas noches Tigresa- le dijo Po

y asi ambos cerraron los ojos.

**Y bueno que os ah parecido, lo suvi rapido porque estaba inspirado, ademas es una manera por asi decirle de disculparme por el susto que supongo les di, y si se preguntan como me eh salvado le dije a mi padre que me dejara los cables a cambio de hacer un cambio en las tuberias del terreno que no se an cambiado desde que tengo memoria, o incluso mas, desde que se construyo la casa o.0 . asi que ya sabeis a partir de mañana a carpir tierra para buscar los caños, aff, pero espero valga la pena, dejen sus reviews y lo valdra.**


	12. correctores ortograficos? diganme alguno

Hola amigos hoy tragio una peticion. Bueno eh leido los reviews y tienen razon, tengo bastante faltas, pero dejenme en los reviews algun Link con un corrector ortografico sencillo y para windows xp, bueno es eso nada mas. Hasta la proxima


	13. Informacion: no es cap

**Bueno amigos, solamente para informar, que intentatre hacer un "extra" por semana.**

**Que es esto de los "extras" son historias aparte que no tienen nada que ver con esta. Si se meten en mi perfil notaran que ya tengo una suvida de Fallout new vegas, y dentro de unas Horas suvire un "Extra" de kung fu panda, el cual espero disfruteis tras la ausencia de continuacion de :El viaje.**

**Pero estos "Extras" seran tomados como metodos para mejorar mi escritura, y para no dejar la cuenta quieta y aburrirles con largas esperas, Ya que aun no termino de cambiar los caños.**

**Ah y otra cosa ahora suvire las noticias importantes a un foro que eh creado.**

**Foro: myforums/elficmaster/4603813/**

**Pasense y hablamos para conocernos mejor. Cualquier duda mandenme Por Mp**

**Me despido.**

**Saludos desde Uruguay y un abrazo a todas las mamàs. **

**Atentamente: Christian o Elficmaster, como prefieran**


	14. Una fiera batalla

**Bueno amigos estamos denuevo aqui, eh terminado con mi trabajo y mi padre tiene via libre para hacer las instalaciones que quiere hacer. Pero ultimamente me eh estado sintiendo un poco triste, ya que estoy mas solo que el 1, ultimamente las chicas de mi salon me an estado basureando y uno por bueno no les dice nada, asi que ando un poco bajo de la moral. Bueno sin mas comencemos y espero disfruteis:**

-VAMOS, MUEVANSE- Gritaba ajiadun moviendose rapidamente entre las montañas nevadas

-Pero señor, solo somos reclutas, nos enviaron pensando que seria solo ir hasta el valle de la paz, no tenemos lo necesario para pasar esto- Le dijo un soldado

-Si ya lo se, pero nuestra mision es buscar al panda y llevarlo a Kodlak no importa la situacion, asi llueve nieve o truene- Decia ajiadun sin dejar de caminar -ACELEREN EL PASO- grito mientras comensaba a trotar

-SI SEÑOR- Gritaron el resto de los soldaos empesando a trotar con difucultad.

Por otro lado el sol ya se habia asomado por la aldea de los pandas y Po se estaba despertando cuando... (-Hay no-) Penso Po mientras abria sus ojos rapidamente, solo para ver que su mano izquierda estaba abrazada a Tigresa.

(-No te muevas y quita tu brazo sin despertarla-) Pensaba Po, Pero cuando lo levanto 1 milimetro Tigresa se abrazo a su brazo entre sueños.

Mientras en el sueño de Tigresa.

Estaba en la casa, lo mas extraño es que en la cama se encontraba ella leyendo un libro, mientras entreceraba los ojos cansada. Escucho voces en el baño, al salir de la habitacion y dirigirse al baño, Vio a Po hablando con Lia quien se notaba habia salido recien de bañarse.

-Oigan- Dijo ella pero no la escuchaban, hablaban de algo, ella se acerco para escichar mejor.

-y que queria tu padre?- dijo Lia acercandose a Po, se acerco a su oido y susurro -quieres que te de la buenas noches?-

Po se veia nervioso..

-emmm, emmmm, emmm, esto...- Inteba decir algo Po pero Lia lo beso rapidamente y se retiro. Tigresa No sabia si estar Furica o Triste o quiza ambas. Tenia ganas de matar a la guepardo, pero sentia una extrema tristeza. Pero lo que escucharia ahora la haria sentirse aun peor.

-waw, besa muy bien- Escucho decir a Po en voz baja.

Tigresa estaba furica, tanto que ya habia sacado sus garras para ir a matar a Lia, pero, tanta rabia le daba que Lia haya besado a Po? y ademas a Po le gusto, eso la ponia peor. Pero por alguna razon tenia celos de Lia, claro, ella no lo permitia, pero cada vez que la escena venia a su mente mas triste y furica se ponia.

Mientras que en la cama, Po estaba sufriendo mucho, Tigresa estaba enterrando sus garras en su brazo, y este comenzaba a sangrar un poco. Haciendo que Po se viera obligado a despertar a Tigresa

-Tigresa- La llamo Po, pero Tigresa seguia dormida. -Tigresa despierta- La sacudio esta vez.

-¿hmm?- Dijo Tigresa mientras entreabria los ojos. -Que paso?- Le deijo ella.

(-Aver, piensa Po piensa, a !SI!-) penso Po mientras se le ocurria una buena para safarse de ahi. -Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y cuando fui a despertarte tomaste mi brazo con fuerza y.. esto- Le dijo Po mostrandole a Tigresa como tenia incrustadas sus garras en su brazo.

-PO, perdona- Le dijo ella retirando sus garras rapidamente.

Po sonrio -No pasa nada- Le dijo el.

Tigresa se puso seria -Po, debo preguntarte algo- Le dijo ella.

-Si que es- Dijo Po sentandose.

-Tu... tienes algo mas con Lia?- Le pregunto Tigresa con cierto tono triste.

-Que!? no, ¿Porque crees eso? solo somos amigos- Dijo Po pero se notaba que mentia

-Po, la verdad- Le exigio ella en tono serio

-Oye, y tu que tienes, desde cuando te preocupas por mi vida? Desde cuando te preocupa saber de mi? que yo me acuerde el unico que sabe algo sobre el otro soy yo, porque soy el unico que ah intentado hacer amistad, pero tu nunca as iniciado un conversacion conmigo y cuando lo as echo es por trabajo o por cosas importantes, pero cuando por amistad cuando!?- Le dijo Po serio, pero el tenia razon, estaba bien que Tigresa fuera su mejor amiga pero que viniera asi como asi exigiendole respuesta le molestaba un poco.

-Si...tienes razon, perdon Po- Le dijo ella, bajando la cabeza. Pero, que le pasaba, ultimamente cada vez que se trataba de el panda era mas suave, antes le ubiera dado una golpiza con tan solo levantarle la voz. Pero porque pasaba eso, era culpa de el panda, la hacia sentir bipolar, ya que estando con el, la hace sentir bien, segura, feliz, pero si le pasa algo, ya sea si se lastima o esta con otra chica eya se sentia mal, como si algo le apretara en el pecho. Pero yo aceptaba que fuera amor, el sentir era debilidad y ella no era debil, y

¿disculparse? ella solo se disculpaba si era algo muy serio, como cuando estubo a punto de matarlo, pero nunca por temas asi.

Tigresa no sabia que decir, Po estaba ahi parado. (-Porque no seba y ya? ¿a que espera?-)

Por otro lado, Po esta ahi parado a que Tigresa dijera algo mas, no sabia que queria escuchar solo queria escuchar algo... aun estaba confundido Tigresa no solia meterse en sus asuntos personales, es mas no solia meterse en ningun asunto que tuviera que ver con el, pero ultimamente ah estado mas extraña de lo normal.

Po se resigno Tigresa no diria nada mas. Se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina. Para su sorpresa Lia ya estaba levantada. El fue y se cento en la mesa.

-Bueno dias Po- Le dijo seductoramente Lia -Precisas halgo- Le dijo servicialmente

-(*suspiro) solo quiero arroz para desayunar- Dijo el panda

-Bien, ya te lo preparo- Dijo Lia sonriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos Tigresa seguia sin bajar y Lia ya tenia pronto el arroz y se lo dio a Po.

-Gracias- Le dijo Po comenzando a comer.

Tigresa por otra parte segia sentada en la cama, sentia que algo le apretaba en el pecho, algunas lagrimas querian salir pero ella las reprimia con eficasia.

(-Porque? ¿!Porque!? ¿!Porque me molesta tanto!?-) Pensaba Tigresa, ella sabia que lo que vio y escucho en su sueño si habia pasado, pero porque la tenia tan mal, po tenia razon, ella no sabia casi nada sobre el. Siendo que el panda sabia todo sobre ella.

Po termino de desayunar, se levanto de la mesa y se estaba yendo a entrenar.

-A donde vas?- Le pregunto Lia interesada

-A entrenar- Le dijo Po

-Puedo entrenar contigo, no debo perder mi habilidad- Le dijo Lia

-Claro, porque no?- Le dijo Po sonriendo

-Espera aqui, yo me pondre mi ropa de batalla- Le dijo Lia, subiendo al segundo piso y entrando en su habitacion.

Pasaron unos minutos y Lia bajo con la ropa con la que habia estado todo el viaje. Era negra pantalones, un poco sueltos, al igual que la parte superior era suelta lo que permitia mayor movilidad y velocidad, y tenia una capucha la cual le oscurecia la cara si se la ponia.

(-si se tenia bien sabido su trabajo-) Penso Po recordando que Lia trabajaba de asecina.

-Vamos?- Le dijo Lia sacando a Po de sus pensamientos

-Claro, sigueme- Le dijo Po saliendo de la casa.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Po entrenaba.

-Lindo lugar- Le dijo Lia

-Gracias, yo mismo lo encontre jeje- Dijo Po

-Que te parece unas peleas para comensar- Le dijo Lia retandolo

-Claro porque no? PREPARATE PARA SENTIR EL TRUENO- Dijo Po levantando su brazo.

Ambos se colocaron en posicion de pelea, Lia utilizaba el estilo del puño alegreo o Zui Quan (creo que se llama asi, por favor, no se mucho sobre esto)

Po sonrio y se puso en posicion del Dragon.

Estuvieron unos segundos viendose hasta que Lia fue la primera en atacar, era rapida, y lanzo una habil patada hacia la cara de Po, este no pensaba que Lia fuera tan rapida y se la comio de lleno. Lia aprovecho esto e intento hacerle un barrido a Po para tirarlo al suelo, Po vio esto contrataco el barrido de Lia y esta no pudo tirarlo, con un par movimientos muy habiles, ella lanzaba algunas patadas y puñetasos contra Po, pero este los esquivaba.

-Muy bien- Le dijo Po

-Parace que soy la unica que se mueve- Le dijo Lia mientras le pegaba un puñetaso.

-je, ahora te enseñare de lo que es capaz el guerrero dragon- Le dijo Po

-uuy que miedo- Le dijo Lia burlonamente. Pero Po desaparecio en un pestañar de su frente, al voltear tampoco estaba ahi. (-donde esta?-) pensaba Lia mientras seguia con la guardia alta, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Po le hacia un barrido y le aplicaba una llava en el piso.

-como... isiste...eso?- Le dijo ella impresionada

-(*fatiga) Ya te lo dije...yo...soy el Guerrero Dragon- Le dijo el fatigado.

-Parece que te cansaste- le dijo ella sonriendo

-y que te parece, que moverse a tan alta velocidad no cansa? mas cuando solo estoy comenzando con el entrenamiento- Dijo Po fatigado.

-Pues probemos con esto- Dijo Lia metiendo su mano en un bolsillo sacando 2 bolas negras, y estrellandolas contra el suelo haciendo una gran humadera.

Po tosio un poco, permitiendo que Lia escapara, Po escucho como lanzaba mas bombas y salia mas humo, no lograba ver nada.

-JA, crees que con eso podras con migo- Le dijo Po sin lograr verla. -Muy bien, ahora vision no me falles- Dijo Po en voz baja -yaoki- Nombro, y obtuvo una vision mejorada del plano.

Podia ver a Lia rodeandolo, y lanzando otra bomba, la vio como se agazapo para atacar y se abalanzo contra el en extremo silencio, Po la agarro de la mano, la giro sobre si mismo y la dio contra el suelo.

-Auch, tu ganas Po- Le dijo Lia sonriendo -Que te paso?- Dijo viendo que los ojos de Po estaban mas verde de lo normal

-Que, porque?-Pregunto Po, su dolor estaba volviendo (-Aaagh, maldicion, tome demaciado poder, esto me pasa por no completar el entrenamiento-) Pensaba Po -Queres meditar un poco?-Le pregunto Po sonriendole y ayudandola a levantar.

-Claro- Le dijo Lia

Lia se sento en posicion del loto mientras que Po en posicion de Paz.

-Hola amigo- Le dijo yaoki -as estado descuidando tu entrenamiento- Le dijo con una ceja levantada.

-jeje (rascandose la nuca) sigamos donde nos quedamos, ahora si lo lograre- Dijo Po serio

-Muy bien, tienes que sentir la energia pero no debes tomarla, solo sientela- Le dijo yaoki

Po iso lo que le dijo, ya la sentia, era enorme.

-Anda tomala- Le dijo Po oscuro a sus espaldas

-No- le dijo tranquilamente Po

-Sabes que la quieres, para que te resistes, si la tomas alfin seremos el guerrero dragon- Dijo Po oscuro

-No gracias, ya tengo el titulo ademas, yo soy quien tiene el control aqui tu...solo eres...nada..una molesta sombra- Le dijo Po aun serio y normal

-Como te atreves a decir eso de mi, fui yo quien te ah estado dando las fuerzas hasta ahora, sin mi, no serias nada maldito insolente, como crees que as sobrevivido hasta ahora, Gracias a mi, Yo soy quien se encarga de tu fuerza, yo soy quien mantiene latiendo tu corazon.

Mientras que tu "parte correcta" solo se procupa de lo que pasa en tu cabeza, y en tus sentimientos pero ¿!QUE MAS!? DIME- Le decia Po oscuro Furioso

-Ya lo se- Le dijo Po dandose la vuelta y con un tono comprensivo- Eres parti de mi, y se lo que as echo, por eso te estoy agradecido, pero tambien te digo que a quien toca llevar las deciiones aqui es a mi, y decido por el bien de todos no tomar ese poder, ahora, si no te importa me estoy concentrando- Dijo Po visualizando la flor que habia estado mirando en su primer secion de entrenamiento.

-MALDITO HIJO DE PU...- Po oscuro habia desaparecido dejando a Po solo con esa flor y la energia.

-Listo- Dijo Po a yaoki

-Genial, ahora viene lo dificil- Le dijo el -Trata de tomar solo una pequeña parte, establece solo una linea pequeña de energia.- Le dijo yaoki tranquilo

Po se concentro, noto como una linea punteada salia de aquella gran luz, so concentro mas aun y logro que una fina linea se conectara en su marca. de ves en cuando se entrepunteaba pero el la arreglaba, aveces se engrosaba mas y aveces era fina como debia serlo.

-Creo que lo tengo- Decia Po fatigado, porque aunque tuviera energia, su sistema se tenia que acostrumbar a aquella energia y eso le causaba demasiada fatiga

-ahhh, sientes la fatiga eh- Le dijo yaoki sonriendo -eso se debe a que tu sistema no esta acostumbrado a tal poder, por lo tanto debe adaptarse, eso llevara algo de tiempo, pero si siges a este ritmo lo hasras rapido- Le decia yaoki sinriendo -Muy bien, es todo por hoy, aunque tu sistema debe acostrumbarse no lo puedes hacer de un tiron, y solo acabarias dañandote- Le dijo yaoki -Hasta mañana amigo- Le dijo mientras se retiraba volando

-Hasta mañana- Le dijo el terminando su meditacion

-Listo- Dijo Po -Podemos retirarnos-Le dijo El

-Gracias, pero me parece que me quedare aqui un poco mas, este sitio es tan tranquilo- Le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados

-Como quieras, nos vemos en la casa- Le dijo Po con una sonrisa y retirandose del lugar.

Po caminaba asia el edificio en donde su padre se encontraria. Todos los pandas le saludaban. Camino con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que llego al edificio central.

-Hola Pa- Le dijo el entrando en su oficina

-Hola hijo ¿como estas?- Le dijo el abrazandolo

-Bien- Le respondio -y el trabajo- Le dijo señalando unas cartas

-(*suspiro) pesado- Le respondio mientras rebuscaba entre las cartas -AJA- dijo sacando una carta -El imperio del sur ah respondido- Dijo abriendo el sobre y leyendolo. Una vez termino bajo la carta, en su rostro habia reflejado horror y temor. -O..no- Dijo y salio corriendo de la habitacion -HAS LA VOZ QUE ARE UNA REUNION URGENTE QUE TODO EL PUEBLO ASISTA- Le grito a un panda que estaba en la puerta antes de salir rumbo al pueblo.

Po tomo la carta y la leyo:

Estimado Langku, soy un genreal de las tropas del sur. Quiero advertirles a ti y a su pueblo que tas la negativa de union a nuestras fuerzas tienen 3 horas para abandonar la zona o arrasaremos con todos. Atentamente: Las fuerzas del sur

Po termino de leer la carta y sentia una profunda ira, poque no podia haver paz?, porque todo guerra muertes y destruccion? arrugo aquella carta y con los puños cerrados se dirigio hacia donde su padre diria unas palabras.

-Señores y señoras del valle- Empeso Langku -Esto es una convocacion urgente, las tropas del Sur estan a tan solo unos kilometros de aqui y nos dan unos minutos para empacar e irnos. Si les hacemos frente corremos el gran riesgo de sufrir perdidas muy importantes, pero si nos vamos ahora..-

-NOO- Grito Po de entre la audiensa y subiendo al lado de su padre -NO VAMOS A HUIR OTRA VEZ, YA SE APREVECHARON DE NOSOTROS UNA VEZ Y NO LO ARAN DE NUEVO, ESTE ES NUESTRO LUGAR Y NO TIENEN NINGUN DERECHO A INVADIRLO NI MUCHO MENOS A INPONERNOS ORDENES, SI LUCHAMOS JUNTOS LOS AREMOS RETROSEDER, NO SOLO ESO, CUENTAN CON EL APOYO DE 3 GUERREROS EXPERIMENTADOS, YO :EL GUERRERO DRAGON, LA MAESTRA TIGRESA LIDER DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS Y LIA PODEMOS CON ELLOS. SOLO NESECITAMOS APOYO EN LA BATALLA- Dijo Po levantando sus brazos

-SII SE ACABO ESO DE DEJARNOS ARROLLAR- Dijo un panda levantando su brazo con el puño cerrado

-YO TE APOYO, CUENTA CONMIGO- Dijo otro tomando una maza

- Y YO- -YO TAMBIEN - -CUENTAME- Todos los pandas levantavan sus brazos, mientras tomaban cualquier cosa que pudieran usar como armas, azadas, mazas, Hachas, Algunas lanzas.

-MUJERES, ANCIANOS Y NIÑOS QUE SE ESCONDAN EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO- Grito Po mientras tomaba una maza

Po fue a la casa a buscar a tigresa quien se encontraba durmiendo

-Tigresa despierta nesecito tu ayuda- Dijo Po serio

-mmm que?- Dijo Tigresa adormecida

-Nos atacan nesecitamos tu ayuda- Le dijo el

-Muy bien- Dijo ella reincorporandose seriamente

Ambos salieron a la calle y habia un revuelo, mientras algunas familias se despedian para probablemente no verse mas otros estaban entregando algunas lanzas, mazas y hachas, tigresa pudo oir una conversacion

-Papi ven con nosotros- Decia una pequeña panda

-Papi no puede- Decia un panda mientras bajaba un hacha al suelo -Papi se tiene que quedar a defender nuestra casita, pero te prometo que despues iremos a comer un postre que te pare eh- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y derramaba una lagrima

-Esta bien papi- Le dijo la pequeña

-Vuelve vivo querido- Le dijo su esposa mientras lo besaba tiernamente -no te atrebas a dejarnos- Le dijo abrazandolo

-Nunca los dejare, y en caso de que algo me pasa tomen esto- Les dijo entregandoles un collar -Era de mi padre que me lo regalo a mi, quiero que lo concerves si cualquier cosa llega a pasarme- Le dijo

-Esta bien- Dijo ella mientras comensaba a llorar -Pero prometeme que nada te va a pasar- Le decia ella

-No puedo prometerte eso, probablemente no pueda cumplirlo- le dijo el volviendo a recojer su hacha -Ahora deben marcharse- Les dijo

La panda cargo a su hija. -Dile adios a tu padre- Le dijo ella

-Adios papi- Dijo la pequeña osa haciendo señas con su mano mientras se alejaba

-Adios qurida- Dijo el panda dandose vuelta y reuniendose con los demas.

-Toma- le dijo Po seriamente entregandole un acha a Tigresa

-Po nunca te havia visto tan frio- Le dijo ella

-Esto no puede ir mas, ya mataron a muchos pandas, pero no otra vez- Dijo Po en tono enojado

-Po que pasa- Dijo Lia procupada viendo el revuelo en las calles

-Tropas enemigas avansan y quieren matarnos- Dijo Po

-Po, si nos escondemos ellos pensaran que nos fuimos y estaran con la guardia baja, entonces tendremos el factor sorpresa- dijo Tigresa

-Si, claro- Dijo Po sonriendo -Amigos escuchen todos a Tigresa ella les explicara el plan- Dijo Po llamando la atencion de todos.

-ESCONDANSE EN LAS CASAS, LOS ENEMIGOS PENSARAN QUE NOS FUIMOS Y ESTARAN CON LA GUARDIA NAJA, AHI ES CUANDO NOSOTROS APROVECHAMOS PARA ATACAR- Dijo Tigresa levantando el acha

Toda la poblacionde pandas obedecio y se escondio en los edeficios con la guardia alta a esperar a que llegaran.

-A mi señal- Les aviso Po.

Esperaron hora y media y las tropas enemigas habian llegado al pueblo.

-Esperemos que llegen al centro del pueblo- Le dijo Po en voz baja a Tigresa

Los soldados enemigos venian empuñando armaduras, espadas, achas de combate, en fin, los superaban en armamento tanto como en numero.

Una vez llegaron al centro del pueblo vieron todo desierto.

-El pueblo es nuestro- Grito un lobo

-A UN NO, !AHORA!-Grito Po corriendo para entablar la feroz batalla.

Todos los pandas salieron de sus escodites dispuestos a luchar hasta el final.

La batalla estaba dura y habia durado ya un par de horas. Ambos lados luchaban con todo.

-Cuidado Tigresa- Grito Po mientras arrojaba su maza contra la cabeza de un lobo que se acercaba por detras de tigresa.

Lia mientras habia robado una espada de un soldado y se estaba quitando unos cuantos de encima rapidamente.

Los pandas no sabian luchar pero eran fuertes y resistentes y estaban dando el todo por el todo.

Tigresa luchaba con todo con el hacha que le habia dado Po, la sangre cubria parte de sus manos pero asi eran las guerras.

Po luchaba ahora a puño limpio pero eliminaba algunos soldados., la sangre tambien manchaba parte de su pelaje.

La batalla duro unos minutos mas hasta que los soldados se rindieron.

-Rendicion- Grito un soldado mientras soltaba su espada y se arrodillaba en el piso

Los demas soldados empesaron a hacer lo mismo, otorgandole la vistoria los Pandas.

-PIEDAD PARA LOS VENCIDOS- grito Po -DENLES ATENCION MEDICA-

Una vez sacaron a los doldados de la caye un pesado ambiente estaba en el pueblo, algunos cadaveres tanto de pandas como de soldados estaban esparcidos por el pueblo.

Po observaba todo aquello con horror, a el no le gustaba matar, pero debia hacerlo (Po si ah matado en las pelis)

-Po ¿estas bien?- Le dijo Tigresa viendo el horror reflejado en los ojos de sus amigos

-No amiga, no lo estoy- Dijo Po mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimas

-Tranquilo- Le dijo ella mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Po.

Los pandas con enorme tristeza se dispusieron a honrar sus compañeros y familiares caidos en batalla Levantandolos y recostandolos en fila.

-Tambien a nuestros enemigos- Dijo Po tristemente dirigiendose a la multitud de pandas -ellos tambien murieron defendiendo su nacion y taambien tenian familias- Dijo Po mientras colocaba el desfallecido cuerco de un soldado en el cesped.

Una vez terminaronde colocar en fila los cuerpo, observaron las calles ahora teñodas de rojo.

Po dio unos pasos adelante.

-QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR ESTA MASACRE - Ordeno Po señalando toda la sangre y los cadaveres. -COMO GUERRERO DRAGON, OS JURO QUE TRAERE LA PAZ A ESTE MUNDO- Dijo Po levantando sus brazos.

Todos los pandas asintieron y aplaudieron, mientras iban a saludar a sus familiares que estaban llegando.

-Y papi donde esta- Dijo preocupada la pequeña panda

-No lo se- Dijo angustiada su madre agarrando fuertemente su collar -!CARIÑO!- Grito pero no le veia, comenso a acelerar el paso, meintras gritaba su nombre pero nada. Comenso a derramar algunas lagrimas, no veia a su esposo por ningun lado.

-Papi?- Dijo derrmando una lagrima la pequeña al no ver a su padre y a su madre en ese estado.

-No lo veo, cariño- Le dijo Su madre llorando. -Tu padre tal vez...- La madre empeso a llorar desconsolada mente, mientras su hija la abrazaba y derramaba algunas lagrimas sin saber que estaba pasando -Cuando me llevara a comer el postre- Dijo la pequeña panda inocentemente, haciendo que a la madre se le encoja aun mas el corazon.

-Eh, quien quiere postre- Dijo un panda herido mientras caminaba rengeando hacia ambas

-PAPI!- grito la pequeña safandose del abrazo de su madre y corriendo hasta su padre

-jojo, HOLA AMOR- Le dijo el panda levantandola en brazos.

-AMOR?- le pregunto procupada la panda -eres tu?- Le pregunto con ojos llorosos

-Les prometi un postr no es asi?- Le dijo el

-Si, eres tu- Dijo con una sonrisa la panda abrazandolo y besandolo muy dulcemente. -Dime que no te iras nunca mas de nuestro lado- Le dijo la panda pegando su cabeza a su pecho

-Te lo prometo amor- Le dijo el fortaleziendo el abrazo. -Ahora, debo ayudar a mis amigos ¿si? bayan al edificio principal, alli estaran limpias y bien, mientras nosotros limpiamos aqui- Dijo el bajando a la pequeña panda -ve con tu madre- Le dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion en donde estban sus colegas limpiando la sangre.

Po ayudo en las labores.

-Pa estas bien?- le dijo Po mientras se asercaba a su padre quien estaba triste centado en una roca

-Si hijo, estoy bien- Dijo un poco triste su padre -Es solo que desde que Shen nos ataco, pense que no sufririamos mas ataques, pero no siempre es lo que se quiere- Dijo bajando la cabaza Langku

-Tranquilo esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos amenazados- Le dijo Po colocando su mano sobre su hombro -Pero ahora devemos darle un enterramiento digno a los caidos- Le dijo Po

-Tienes razon hijo- Le dijo el padre.

El resto del dia, se decicaron a enterrar a los caidos, una triste llovizna habia empesado a cear, amargando profundamente a todos. Los sollosos se dejaban escuchar, y a todos se les hablando el corazon.

-Po como te encuentras- Le pregunto triste Tigresa mientras se acercaba a Po. Este solo suspiro como modo de respuesta. -Tranquilo, isiste lo correcto al decirles que no pierdan la esperanza y que peleen- Le dijo Tigresa

-Solo...quiero... ir a dormir- Dijo Po triste mirando a los ojos a Tigresa.

Tigresa observo detenidamente los ojos ojerosos de Po, denotaban tristeza, cansancio y enojo -Esta bien Po- Le dijo la felina colocando su mano en el hombro del panda y empesando a caminar a su lado. Lia los vio desde la entrada de una casa y se unio a ellos sin decir palabra alguna. En completo silencio llegaron a la casa, ambos esperaron su turno para bañarse y se fueron a acostar.

Po se acosto junto a Tigresa abrazandola, -Po que haces-Dijo ella avergonzada y en tono de enojo.

-Hace frio, Por favor- Le dijo el cerrando sus ojos.

Tigresa resoplo, pero pronto se le fue el enojo al sentir la calidez del panda.

Asi ambos cerraron sus ojos despues de una fiera batalla.

**Y bueno amigos espero que os aya gustado, como siempre dejen sus reviews sobre que os parecio y un saludo desde Uruguay**


	15. El nuevo rey

**Bueno, aqui estoy otra vez yop xD, trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de mi historia el cual espero que lo disfruteis.**

-Tranquilo amigo, te sacaremos de aqui- Dijo ajiadun mientras cargaba con un solodado en medio de una nevada. -CUANTA FALTA, HEMOS AVANSADO SIN DESCANSAR DIA Y NOCHE- Grito ajiadun al resto del grupo.

-No...no lo se jefe- Le dijo un soldado muerto del frio. -No puede faltar mucho- Termino.

Toda la tropa seguia avansando a pesar de las dificultades. encabesados por Ajiadun quien ayudaba a un soldado.

Por otro lado Po se despertaba, sin animos se levanto. Preparo el desayuno, lo dejo servido y sin probar bocado fue a entrenar. Mientras iba caminado por las calles de el pueblo, veia algunas macas de batalla que aun no se habian terminado de limpiar y aun seguian con los enterramientos. Familias enteras llorando desconsoladamente.

-Señor Po- Le llamo alguien

-No me llames señor- Le dijo Po un poco incomodo

-emmm, disculpe pero como usted encabezo el contra-ataque pense que debiamos llamarle señor- Dijo el otro panda confundido

-No importa, que pasa- Le pregunto Po

-Que hacemos con los prisioneros?- Le pregunto el otro panda.

Po lo penso por un momento y hablo -Llama a otro, vengan con armas y siganme- Le dijo Po serio, el otro panda obedecio y llamo a un colega, ambos con hachas encabezados por Po se dirigieron a donde estaban los soldados encarcelados.

-Buenos dias señores- Dijo Po entrando, seguido por los otros 2 pandas. Los soldados se taparon los ojos pues estuvieron desde que los capturaron en la oscuridad.

-Que aran con nosotros?- Pregunto asustado un soldado.

-Lo que iban a hacer ustedes con nosotros- Dijo Po muy friamente

-No por favor, solo seguiamos ordenes- Le contesto otro.

Po observo sobre su hombro a los 2 pandas que atras suyo se encontraban listos para seguir cualquier orden que el les diera.

-Dejenlos libres, que regresen a sus hogares- Finalizo Po y los pandas obedecieron

-Gracias, muchas gracias- Decia un soldado al pasar por el frente de Po y salir de aquella "prision"

-Usted es un noble- Le dijo un soldado mientras tambien se iba.

-Gracias, me retirare del ejercito- Le dijo otro.

Y asi, la mayoria le agradecian a Po en cuanto pasaban por su frente. Una vez los soldados habian abandonado el pueblo, desidio ir a entrenar.

Llego a aquel claro y se puso en posicion de paz.

-Hola amigo- Dijo yaoki a un lado

-(*suspiro) Hola- Le dijo Po

-Po, se por lo que estas pasando, es un gran pesar, pero tranquilo que ya todo acabo- Le dijo yaoki comprensivamente.

Po le sonrio -Claro, que sigue en el entrenamiento?- Le pregunto Po un poco mejor de animos.

-Lo mismo que ayer, concentrate y extrae un poco de energia, hay que hacer que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a almacenarla y utilizarla.- Le dijo yaoki

Po lo iso, se concentro y lentamente empeso a centirla. Po veia a esa energia representada en una tranquila pradera, una flor en sus pies, y en un lado de aquella pradera una muy brillante luz. la cual no le seguaba aunque esta la viera directamente. Obserbo la flor a sus pies, era la misma en la que se concentraba, se sentia mas liviano de lo normal, lentamente un hilo brillante se desprendio de aquel brillo, y conecto en la marca de Po, el se sentia mas fuerte, pero esto duro unos segundos, pues al momento se empeso a sentir cansado.

Po se empeso a fatigar, Su sistema no estaba acostrumbado a tanta energia y se estaban adaptando. Lo estaba haciendo mejor que el dia anterior, pues ahora rara vez tenia algun fallo. Por lo cual siempre mantenia aquella linea fina y continua.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que yaoki le ordenoa Po que el entrenamiento debia terminar. Se despidieron y Po decidio dirigirse a la aldea a hablar con su padre.

Mientras unos soldados estaban cerca de salir de las montañas.

-JEFE, YA FALTA POCO- Le dijo un soldado

-Bien, resiste amigo- Le dijo Ajiadun al soldado que cargaba el cual se encontraba inconsiente

avansaron una hora y media hasta que llegaron a un bosque, por el cual caminaron unos minutos y se dispusieron a acampar. Encendieron una muy merecida fogata y pusieron algo de comida a hacer con lo poco que tenian, pues no estaba en sus planes que el viaje se alargara.

-En cuanto despierte, seguimos moviendonos- Ordeno ajiadun -Mientras revisen el area, no queremos sorpresas- Ordeno serio Ajiadun. Los soldados obedecieron y establecieron un perimetro de medio kilometro a la redonda sin encontrar ninguna actividad hostil regresaron al campamento.

-Nada señor- Le comunico un soldado

-Bien, descansen- Les dijo ajiadun

Mientras Po hablaba con su padre.

-(*suspiro) no creo que esto se acabe aqui Po- Le dijo Langku

-Yo tampoco Pa, pero hay que tener Fe y no bajar mucho la guardia- Le dijo Po

-Cambiando de tema- Le dijo Langku sonriendo -Como van las cosas entre tu y la maestra Tigresa- Le dijo el padre de Po

-Paa, que cosas preguntas- Le dijo Po un poco sonrojado.

-Bueno bueno, dime, quien te cuido alla es buena persona- Le dijo Langku

-Quien? mi pap... emmm... mi padre adoptivo?- Le pregunto Po un poco confundido

-Si Po- Le dijo el

-Es muy bueno, el me enseño mis valores, lo que esta bien, lo que esta mal, me enseño a cocinar- Le decia Po recordando algunos momentos con el señor Ping. -Me dio un hogar, me consentia, me regalaba cosas- Le decia Po -El...fue muy bueno- Termino Po

-Me alegro hijo- Le dijo Langku con una sonrisa.

-Bueno te dejo Pa, tienes trabajo que hacer- Le dijo Po abrazando a su padre y retirandose del lugar.

-Hasta luego hijo- Se despidio su padre.

Po camino hasta su casa, mientras que los pandas le saludaban con una reverencia o asentian la cabeza. Otros levantaban sus herramientas en señal de aceptacion.

(-Que pasa?-) Pensaba Po cuando vio a Lia en una tienda.

-Hola Lia- Dijo saludando Po acercandose a ella

-Hola pandita- Le dijo ella sensualmente, haciendo que Po se sonroje levemente.

-Sabes que pasa, esque todos me saludan- Dijo Po

-Si, Fuiste tu quien les dio esperanzas, quien libero al pueblo... Eres su heroe Po, confian en ti si algo llega a pasar- Le dijo Lia con una sonrisa -Incluso, escuche un rumor sobre nombrarte jefe de la nueva milicia del pueblo- Le dia Lia en un susurro

-Que, milicia?- Pregunto Po confundido

-Si, se rumorea que el pueblo se vera amenazado otra vez, y la gente quiere entrenarse. Incluso, an importado mas hierro a la aldea para hacer armaduras y armamento- Dijo Lia

-No, esto esta mal- Dijo Po serio -No somos un pueblo guerrero, y no quiero que nos ataquen denuevo- Dijo Po entre serio y triste

-Lo se Po, pero este pueblo por lo que averigue es una buena posicion estrategica, por eso dudo mucho que este sea la ultima vez que batallemos- Le dijo Lia triste -Yo tampoco quiero esto, pero... mejor prevenir a que nos agarren por sorpresa y con gente sin entrenar- Le dijo Lia seria

Po lo penso un momento.

-Bien, tu seras la tutora en combate armado... vere si Tigresa quiere ser tutora.- Dijo Po dirigiendose a la casa. -Pero antes quiero asegurar un buen emplazamiento- Dijo Po cuando vio un edificio bastante amplio. -Oiga, ese edificio se utiliza para algo- Le pregnto a Un panda

-Era de una familia, que se fue ya hace bastante tiempo- Le dijo un panda -Por que- Le pregunto

-Espero- Le dijo Po. Se coloco en medio de la plaza y empeso a llamar la atencion de los pandas.

-AMIGOS...AMIGOS- Empeso Po y rapidamente los pandas le prestaron atencion a sus palabras.

-TODOS SABEMOS QUE LO QUE AYER PASO FUE CATASTROFICO- Comenso Po, todos asintieron -PERO DUDO MUCHO QUE... ESTA SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VEMOS AMENAZADOS DE ESTA FORMA- Decia Po y se escuchaban algunos rumores entre la poblacion -POR ESO, DEBO INFORMALES QUE DEBEMOS FORMAR UNA ESCUELA PARA ENTRENARLOS PARA LA BATALLA... SERA AQUEL EDIFICIO- Dijo Po señalando el viejo edificio

-SEEE- Exclamo la multitud

Po comenso a caminar para salir de la plaza, pasando por entre toda la poblacion mientras recibia algunas felicitaciones, y palmadas en la espalda.

Po llego a la casa, tigresa estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza de Te.

-Hola Tigresa- Le dijo Po sentando frente a ella.

-Hola Po- Le respondio Tigresa sonriendole.

-Te gustaria enseñar un poco a los pandas?- Le pregunto Po

-Enseñar que?- Le pregunto Tigresa confundida

-Abriremos una escuela de entrenamiento, quiero que les enseñes a pelear mano a mano, hasta que termine este mes, que es cuando volveremos- Le dijo Po a Tigresa

-Y porque no les enseñas tu?- Le dijo Tigresa

-Estare haciendo guardia junto con otros pandas- Le respondio Po

-(*suspiro) Muy bien- Le dijo ella.

Ya estaba anochesiendo y un soldado despertaba.

-Veo que despertaste- Dijo ajiadun sonriendo. -Nos pegaste un buen susto- Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantar.

-Gracias señor- Le dijo el soldado, mientras observaba a sus compañeros dormir.

-Duerme, mañana al alba, continuaremos- Le decia ajiadun mientras se centaba denuevo al lado de la fogata.

-Me parece que ya dormi bastante señor- Le dijo el soldado mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ajiadun

-Expliqueme denuevo, porque exactamente estamos tras el Guerrero Dragon- Le exigio el soldado en tono tranquilo

-(*suspiro) otra vez?- el soldado asintio -El fue quien derroto a lord Shen, el siguiente gobernador de China, ahora al no haber alguien quien lidere, las tierras del norte se quedaron muy debiles. Por lo cual el consejo de maestros, o por lo menos los que presentes se encontraban decidieron darle ese honor y responsabilidad al panda- Decia Ajiadun -Pero, las tierras del sur, estaban esperando una oportunidad asi, por eso, debemos tener un rey para que equilibre denuevo nuestras fuerzas y que traiga la paz. No sabemos en cuanto tiempo las tropas del sur intentaran algo, pero sabemos que no haran nada si encontramos al panda rapido- Dijo Ajiadun -Nosotros fuimos elegidos para dar el mensaje, y el motivo de que los enviaran a ustedes no por aprender de la experiensia, es porque los demas soldados o no quieren trabajar o renunciaron por la falta de un lider confiable- Decia Ajiadun -De echo, esta mision es muy peligrosa para unos novatos como ustedes- Dijo señalando a los que estaban durmiendo y al soldado -Tenia ordenes de mentirles para que me seguieran, mucha gente querria vernos muertos para que el mensaje no se entrege, y que las tierras del sur, ataquen- Decia Ajiadun -Pero, parece que nadie se ah enterado, ya que nuestra mision es un completo silencio, porque pensais que salimos de Kodlak a esas horas de la noche?- Le decia Ajiadun.

El soldado prestaba total atendion a las palabras de su jefe. -Muy bien señor, prometemos no fallarle- Le dijo el soldado hablando tambien por sus compañeros

-Eso, ya me lo habeis demostrado- Le dijo ajiadun mientras sonreia.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego. Todos estban en la casa, mientras Po preparaba la cena, Lia se bañaba y Tigresa estaba leyendo un libro. "Las espadas mas fuertes y sus origenes. Por kelisidian" (Es mi O.C)

-olle que lees?- Le pregunto Po mientras colocaba unos tazones en la mesa.

-Un libro sobre espadas- Le dijo ella -Bastante interesante, aunque me parece un poco fantasioso- Dijo devolviendo el libro a la estanteria

Lia salio del baño y se cento con ellos.

-Provecho- Dijo Po comensando a comer

-Provecho Po- Le dijo Lia

-Gracias igualmente- Le dijo Tigresa

Todos comieron y se fueron a acostar, Po se quedo lavando los platos como siempre, mientras Tigresa se fue a bañar, una vez termino se fue a bañar, golpeo la puerta.

-Alguien?- Dijo Po, pero no hubo respuesta. Asi que entro. Se quito la ropa y comenso a bañarse. Una vez termino fue al cuarto y se acosto al lado de Tigresa.

-Buenas noches Tigresa- Le dijo Po

-Buenas noches Po- Le dijo ella apagando la luz.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos rapidamente.

El sol se azomaba por el horizonte y con ello unos soldados despertaban a su general.

-Señor, ya es hora- Le llamaba un soldado a Ajiadun

-¿que? a si, lo siento, estoy cansado- Dijo ajiadun mientras se levantaba bostezando. -Muevanse- Ordeno mientras comensaba a caminar.

-SI SEÑOR- Le dijeron los soldados seguiendolo

-PASO LIGERO- Ordeno ajiadun mientras comensaba a Trotar

-COMO ORDENE- Dijeron al unisono tambien comensando a trotar.

Estuvieron asi hasta que...

-Por fin- Dijo Ajiadun mientras esbosaba una sonrisa

-LLEGAMOS- grito un soldado hasta que.

-AHORA- Grito Po rodeando a los soldados con mas pandas. Armados con lanzas mazas y hachas.

-Tranquilos- Dijo Ajiadun -No venimos a luchar- Continuo

-Asi?... a que vienen- Pregunto Po

-El Guerrero Dragon se encuentra aqui?- Pregunto Ajiadun con cierta esperanza en su voz.

Los pandas se miraron entre ellos y miraron a Po,

-Si- Dijo Po -Entregen sus armas y siganme yo los guiare hasta el- Dijo Po

Los soldados entregaron sus espadas a los pandas.

-Sigan con la guardia- Ordeno Po

-Disculpe mi incumbencia...pero...porque la guardia- Pregunto Ajiadun al panda

-Las tropas del sur estan rondando por el area, ya nos atacaron una vez, por lo cual estamos preocupados de que lo hagan denuevo- Dijo Po

-Ven, les dije que el sur intentaba algo- Dijo el terrateniente a sus soldados.

Po los guio Por el pueblo hasta llevarlos a la casa.

-Ellos deben esperar afuera- Ordeno Po

-Bien, esperen aqui- Ordeno mientras entraba a la casa.

-Bien de que quieres hablar?- Le pregunto Po

-Es solo con el Guerrero Dragon- Le dijo Ajiadun

-No lo captas verdad- Dijo Po sonriendo -Yo soy el Guerrero Dragon- Le dijo Po

-Oh, disculpe mi señor- Dijo Ajiadun arrodillandose

-Que?- pregunto Po confundido -emm... esto... no es para tanto- Le dijo Po

-No, usted es el nuevo rey- Le dijo Ajiadun

-QUE!?- Dijo Po muy sorprendido.

(corte comercial... Quiere irse de vacacio...nah estoy jodiendo xD)

-Si, usted derroto a Shen, dejando a China sin un gobernante, los maestros que se encontraban presentes decidieron que tu deberias ser quien lleve ese honor y responsabilidad.- Le dijo Ajiadun

-Espera, espera, espera- Le dijo Po -Ve despacio... Explicamelo todo- Le exigio Po

Ajiadun le explico Todo tal como lo iso con el soldado y le explico la importancia de su presencia en el trono.

-Y que dices... ¿Aceptas?- Le pregunto Ajiadun poniendose de rodillas

-Yo... (estaba confundido)

(-Haber... nesecito traer la paz y siendo rey es la unica forma de que las tropas del sur dejen de atacar-) pensaba Po

-Acepto- Dijo Po serio

-Bien mi señor, mis hombres y yo lo protegeremos con nuestra vida si es nesesario en nuestro viaje a Kodlak, partimos de inmediato.- Le dijo Ajiadun Po solo asintio.

Salieron de la casa y Po ordeno que les dovolvieran las armas a los soldados. y partieron.

-Po ¿que sucede?- Pregunto Tigresa llegando corriendo. Haciendo que los soldados aprontaran sus armas

-Tranquilos- Ordeno Po -Soy el nuevo rey- Dijo Po esbosando una sonrisa

-QUE!?- La cara de Tigresa no tenia precio

-Si yo tuve la misma reaccion- Dijo Po riendo, Tranquila. -Aganle un mapa de como llegar a Kodlak- Ordeno Po, un soldado estuvo unos minutos dibujando un mapa, una vez termino se lo entrego a Tigresa.

-Partire en cuanto termien aqui- Le dijo Tigresa sonriendo.

Po la abrazo tomandola desprevenida. -Pues hasta pronto amiga- Le dijo Po -Enviale mis saludos a Lia, no tengo tiempo de despedirme de ella- Le grito Po, desde una de las entradas al pueblo.

Caminaron toda la noche, ya que ninguno parecia cansado. El resto del dia siguiente solo pararon a almorzar y continuaron con su camino.

-Cuanto tiempo se estima de viaje?- Pregunto Po

-Unos 3 dias señor- Respondio Ajiadun.

Po y los demas se estaban adentrando en un bosque bastante normal, sin muchas malezas por lo cual se les era sencillo avansar.

-Descansemos aqui- Dijo Po con una sonrisa.

Los soldados obedecieron y en menos de que Po pudiera decir fideos ya tenian un campamento improvisado armado y con un perimetro asegurado.

-waw, ustedes si que saben- Les dijo Po serprendido.

-De echo... solo somos novatos- Le dijo un soldado. sonriendole.

Po sonrio y se cento alrededor de la fogata. Comio un poco de la comida que calentaron, no era la gran cosa pero para ser improvisada era de lo mejorcito.

Durmio como un bebe y al alba, siguieron con su camino.

-y... como es Kodlak?- Pregunto Po interesado.

-Enorme, llena de gente de todas las especies- Le respondio Ajiadun. -Con millones de puestos, con las mejores atracciones- Continuaba Ajiadun.

-Genial- Le decia Po

Continuaron, salieron del bosque y ahora cimnaban por una gran pradera... la cual inundaba a Po en una inmensa paz.

-Balla, lugar- Dijo Po con los ojos cerrados y en paz, mientras caminaba.

Siguieron y cruzaron por un puente un muy belllo y tranquilo rio. Po ordeno esperar unos minutos. Ese rio le transmitia una inmenza tranquilidad.

El agua corria lenta y armoniosamente. Observaba los arboles y arbustos a sus lados, los cuales se movian con la brisa. Po cerro sus ojos y sin hacer nada, habia activado su vision del plano.

(-que paso-) Penso Po

-Haz alcansado tal nivel de tranquilidad que todo tu ser esta en armonia, y sin siquiera nombrarme haz activado tu vision- dijo yaoki caminando junto a el

Po seguia caminando aun en completa armonia, por lo cual su amigo dragon caminaba a su lado, claro, los soldados no podian verle ni sentirlo.

Caminaron el resto del dia y la noche, pues Po no queria parar, para no cortar su tranze. Los soldados se preguntaban como podia ver con los ojos cerrados, pero dejaron todo el tema al recordar que el era el legendario Guerrero Dragon.

-Ya falta poco- Dijo Po sonriendo -Puedo sentir la ciudad- Continuo

Los soldados no podian creerlo, ellos no podian visualizar nada aunque entrecerraran sus ojos.

-Mi señor como lo haces- Le pregunto un soldado.

Po se detuvo y se volteo, y abrio los ojos los cuales resplandecian en verde jade.

-Con paz- Dijo Po sonriendo, esas 2 palabras le transmitieron tranquilidad a los soldados y con solo ver los ojos resplandecientes del panda se sentian llenos de energia. Po volvio a cerrar sus ojos y continuo caminando, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Amigo mio, eres un ejemplo a seguir- Le dijo yaoki sonriendo -Tu completa paz y armonia me recuerda a oogway- Le dijo el dragon.

-Lo conociste?- Le pregunto Po.

-Si, el tambien era uno de los llamados... "Nombrados del fuego" son aquellos que como tu son custodiados por un dragon y estan destinados a transmitir sabiduria y paz- Dijo yaoki aun sonriendo.

-Barbaro- Dijo Po en voz baja.

Continuaron caminando un par de horas hasta que los soldados ya podian visualizar la ciudad.

-Ya falta poco- Dijo Ajiadun a los soldados.

Caminaron un par de horas mas, y para el crepusculo se encontraban en las puertas de la ciudad.

La gente veia pasar a aquel panda que llegaba con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo con unos soldados imperiales a sus espaldas.

-Amigo, que se siente ser el nuevo rey de todo esto?- Le pregunto Yaoki mientras caminaba por los tejados.

-Es indiscriptible- Dijo Po. -(Hablo en un dialecto extraño) ¿que?- pregunto Po

-jeje, haz ablado en el dialecto de los dragones, eso significa que ya estas listo para avansar en tu entrenamiento- Le dijo yaoki sonriendo.

-Pero... aun siento que mi cuerpo no esta listo- Dijo Po un poco preocupado

-Po que pensabas que hacias mientras caminabas hacia aqui, extraias energia, y te apuesto que ni te diste cuenta- Le dijo yaoki sonriendo

-No, tienes razon- Le dijo Po

-Estas listo- Termino yaoki sonriendo. -Te dejo, porque estaras ocupado- Dijo empesando a volar.

Po abrio sus ojos ya normales.

-señor, llegamos a su castillo- Le dijo Ajiadun señalando el magnifico castillo.

-Genial- Dijo Po entrando.

Caminaron por las escaleras y las puertas gigantes se abrieron al instante al verlos llegar.

-AJIADUN!- Exclamo un tigre mientras coria hacia ellos.

-Hola amigo- Dijo Ajiadun chocando puños.

-Es el?- Pregunto el Tigre

-Si- Le respondio.

-Su alteza- Dijo el tigre poniendose de rodillas.

-ya..basta..no me gustan mucho las formalidades- Dijo Po.

-Yo soy Xize, su acesor real, si nesecita algo no dude en pedirmelo su majestad- Dijo el tigre. -Venga pase, de seguro estara cansado de su viaje- Le dijo amablemente Xize

-Un momento, tengo un encargo que hacer- Le hablo a Xize

-Ordene usted- Le contesto

-Quiero que envien una tropa a cuidar de la aldea de los pandas- Ordeno Po -Es una posicion estrategica bastante buena- Termino.

-Como ordene- Dijo Xize. llamando un mensajero. -Envia esto al jefe de la milicia que envie una tropa a la aldea de los pandas a defender el territorio- Le dijo entregandole una carta.

-Su majestad... si me permite mis hombre y yo nos retiramos- Haciendo una alabanza

-Pueden retirarse- Les dijo Po, mientras era guiado a el cuarto real. Al llegar se encontro con un terrible lujo. Era bastante espacioso bien iluminado, tenia alcohol en una bandeja y comida en la otra.

-Que descanse, mi señor- Le dijo Xize retirandose.

Po comio algo de fruta y tomo algo de sake.

-Esto me va a gustar- Dijo recostandose en tan comoda cama. Rapidamente se quedo dormido.

**Bueno amigos espero les aya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y pasenle el fic a sus amigos. Nos vemos, saludos desde Uruguay, Hasta la proxima :D.**


	16. Una nueva vida

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste a todos. Pero antes una cosa que aclarar, el otro dia me dejaron un comentario que dice que la historia va empeorando porque no hay casi po x tigresa. Una pregunta ¿La historia no la estoy escribiendo yo? Entonces dejenme hacer la historia a mi, ya vendra, pero no puedo hacer una historia QUE SE VASE COMPLETAMENTE EN PO Y TIGRESA, el panda debe afrontar tambien otros problemas. Bueno sin mas comencemos.**

Po se despertaba, havia dormido como un rey, bueno, ahora, era un rey. Se paro, dio un largo bostezo y se estiro.

Salio de su habitacion habian 2 lobos haciendo guardia en la puerta.

-Buenos dias majestad- Dijeron al unisono, arrodillandose.

-No hay porque tener tanta cordialidad- Dijo Po sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

-Majestad ah despertado- Le dijo Xize. haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos dias- Dijo Po sonriendo y rascandose la nuca -Puedes decirme que hora es?- Le pregunto el panda

-Si señor son las 12:30- Le respondio Xize mientras guiba a Po.

-QUE!? tanto dormi? ¿porque no me despertaron?- Preguntaba Po

-Esta estrictamente prohibido interrumpir el sueño de un rey- Dijo Xize

(-Esto me esta empesando a gustar todavia mas-) Penso Po. -Bueno, que sige ahora?- Pregunto Po

-Debemos diseñar su ropa y armadura- Le dijo Xize.

-Barbaro- Dijo Po.

Caminaron por el castillo un par de minutos, Po estaba maravillado, nunca antes habia visto tanto lujo, tanto arte, tanta belleza.

-Hola señor- Dijo una cabra, haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola- Dijo Xize devolviendosela. -Majestad, el es el sastre real- Dijo señalando a la cabra

-Un honor- Le dijo la cabra arrodillandose.

-El le confeccionara las medidas- Dijo Xize.

Antes de que Po digera nada, la cabra, ya estaba tomando las medidas del panda rapidamente, y en cuestion de segundos ya las tenia anotadas en un papel, con un boceto de Po.

-Muy bien, la armadura debera contar con Gorgera, Peto, Escarcelas,Guardarrenes y pancera- Decia la cabra -Eso para el torso- Continuo.

-Para los brazos, Hombreras, guardabrazos, Brazales, cangrejos y guanteles- Dijo la cabra, Po no podia creer lo rapido con que habia actuado aquella cabra.

-Para las piernas, Rodilleras, grabas y escarpes- Termino.

-Y el diseño?- Pregunto Xize.

-Sera bañada en oro puro, con los diseños que su majestad desee- Dijo la cabra.

Po salio de su trance y penso un poco.- Quiero una zarpa de oso en el peto, y dragones verde jade, en los brazales -Dijo Po.

-Muy bien, y su capa?- Pregunto la cabra.

-Quiero llamas del mismo color, verde- Le respondio Po.

-Muy bien- Dijo la cabra mostrandole el boceto a Po.

-Quedo Genial- Respondio Po, con su voz de Fan

-Ponganse a trabajar inmediatamente- Ordeno Xize.

-Si mi señor- Dijo la cabra saliendo rapido de la habitacion.

-olle Xize, aqui hay alguna sala de entrenamientos?- Pregunto Po un poco ansioso.

-Claro, sigame por aqui señor- Le dijo Xize.

Caminaron a traves del castillo. Hasta que se llegaron a un lugar con 2 puertas bastante altas, estas estaban cerradas.

-Aqui entrenan los mejores guerreros del palacio, mi señor- Dijo Xize. Abriendo las puertas.

El salon era enorme y variado, una recorrido aun mas largo que del palacio de Jade. Con lugares para levantar pesas. una pisicna, una pista.

-Es... perfecto- Dijo Po mientras se quitaba una lagrima.

Todos los precentes que estaban entrenando alli, se arrodillaron inmediatamente en frente de Po.

Po vio algunos Lobos, Tigres, Cocodrilos, Rinocerontes, Guepardos, Todo muy variado de distintas especies y generos (Si havia mujeres no soy machista)

-Hola, espero que no les moleste, pero voy a entrenar con ustedes- Dijo Po.

Todos se pararon y volvieron a sus entrenamientos.

-Señor, si eso fue todo me retiro a mis debres abituales- Dijo Xize haciendo una reverencia.

-Si, puedes retirarte- Le dijo Po mientras entreba asombrado en aquella enorme sala.

Po estiro sus musculos y se paro enfrente de aquel recorrido.

Se concentro, y empeso a extraer un poco de energia. Se lanzo al circuito, esquivava todo con facilidad y se movia rapidamente por el mismo.

Hasta que sin darse cuenta habia llegado al final.

-Y, como lo hice?- Le pregunto a un Cocodriolo que estaba al final observando.

-Exepcional, diria yo, Lo ah echo en tan solo 28 segundos, lo mas rapido marcado hasta ahora- Le decia el Cocodrilo sorprendido.

-Bueno, ahora, un poco de entrenamiento especial- Dijo Po poniendose en posicion de Paz interior.

-Hola amigo- Le dijo Yaoki a su lado.

Por otro Lado, Tigresa veia llegar unas tropas a la aldea. Y los estaban esperando junto con mas pandas en la entrada, Lia estaba a su lado. Los pandas ahora estaban empuñando espadas, arcos, lanzas, mejores cosas que la vez anterior.

Las tropas se detuvieron a la distancia, y solo el cabecilla se acerco.

-Que quieren?- Pregunto Lia amenazante.

-El rey Po, nos envia para proteger esta aldea- Dijo El general.

-(*suspiro) Asi que Po los envia- Dijo Tigresa

-Si- Le respondio el general

-Dejadlos pasar- Grito Lia y los pandas, volvieron a sus labores.

Langku estaba en su "oficina" cuando ve entrar a el genral de las tropas.

-Señor, el rey nos pidio proteger este pueblo- Le dijo.

-Asi, que fuiste tu, eh, hijo- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Creo, que mi labor aqui termino- Dijo Tigre mientras se dirigia a la casa.

-Entonces el mio tambien- Le dijo Lia mientras la seguia.

Llegaron a la casa y Tigresa empeso a preparar una mochila. (-Regreso al valle o voy con Po?-) Pensaba Tigresa.

-Sabes, yo ire a visitar a Po- Dijo Lia desde su habitacion.

-Si, yo tambien- Respondio Tigresa al instante. (-Supongo que el valle puede esperar-) Penso Tigresa (-No dejare a Po con Lia, NUNCA-) Volvio a pensar mientras se apresuraba a aprontar sus cosas.

Ambas hembras/mujeres estaban listas para partir en cuestion de minutos. Y sin pensarlo 2 veces se encaminaron

En la salida del pueblo el padre de Po las estaba esperando.

-Espero que cuiden de mi hijo- Dijo Langku con una sonrisa bastante triste.

-No se preocupe señor- Le dijo Lia -Me encargare de que nada le pase- Dijo mirando de reojo a Tigresa.

Esta solo la ignoro molesta.

-Lo mantendremos bien- Le dijo Tigresa sonriendo a el panda parado en frente de ella.

-Eso espero, que su viaje se llene de dicha- Dijo Langku, abrazando a ambas.

-Muchas gracias- Le dijo Tigresa - Espero lo mejor para usted y su gente- Continuo

-Y asi sera, gracias- Le respondio Langku.

Ambas mujeres siguieron con su camino, deteniendose a dormir en la noche.

-Sabes, creo que yo no te caigo bien- Dijo LIa

-Solo lo crees?- Le pregunto Tigresa un poco burlon.

-Bueno, desde ya te voy diciendo que quien se quedara con Po sere yo- Le dijo Lia, con confianza y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eso, solo el lo decidira- Dijo Tigresa seria.

-Entonces, porque te preocupa tanto?- Pregunto Lia.

-QUE!? -Preunto Tigresa -Ami no me preocupa en lo absoluto- Dijo entre seria y molesta.

-Repito, entonces porque estas tan molesta- Dijo Lia parandose.

-Yo, no estoy molesta- Dijo Tigresa tambien parandose.

-PO SERA MIO- Dijo Lia empujando a Tigresa

-NO-

-Si-

-NO-

-SI-

-Que, quieres pelear- Le dio Lia, separandose unos pasos

-Contra ti, te haria pedazos en 2 minutos- Dijo Tigresa tambien retrocediendo unos pasos

-Pues veamos- Dijo Lia, poniendose en posicion.

-Si tanto ansias tu muerte- Dijo Tigresa tambien poniendose en posicion para pelear.

Tigresa se abalanzo contra Lia dandole un golpe que la envio contra algunos arbusto.

-Auch- Dijo una voz que Tigresa reconocio y de el arbusto salieron de el arbusto, uno grande y otro mas pequeño.

-Fung!?- Pregunto Tigresa desconcertada.

-Si, yo se que soy guapo, pero no os peleeis por mi ¿si?- Dijo Fung

-Emm, jefecito, creo que no se estaban peleando por usted- Dijo Gaghi

-Rayos gary, ya lo se- Dijo Fung arrojando el casco al suelo

-Bueno...y por cierto es Gaghi- Dijo poniendose detras de el otra vez.

-Que hacen aqui!?- Pregunto Tigresa molesta.

-Bueno...nosotros solo venimos de vacaciones, ya saben, esta es una zona muy linda- Decia Fung.

-Emmm, jefe, no que los habiamos seguidos, para ver a donde iban y despues robarles- Dijo Gaghi.

-aaaagh, ven, lo ven- Decia Fung arrojando denuevo el casco al suelo -Rayos gary, no ves que estaba mintiendo para que nos enviara a pricion- Decia .

-Como nos siguieron?- Volvio a preguntar Tigresa

-Bueno, aveces fue facil en otras dificil, Primero, seguirlos en el barco fue muy facil, porque bueno... somos cocodrilos nosotros solo, nadamos- Decia Fung -Lugo, para evitar las montañas eladas tomamos por el bosque, que pasamos aunque no tuvieramos ninguna herramienta, ya que somos reptiles, eso nos facilito las cosas, llegando al poblado 1 dia antes que ustedes- Dijo Fung

-Me van a ahorrar las molestia, o tendre que golpearlos- Dijo Tigresa

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- Dijo Fung retirandose caminando. -Rayos, de verdad pense que nos iba a salir bien esta gary- Decia mientras retornaba caminando.

-Yo tambien jefe, y por cierto es Gaghi- Le dijo el otro Cocodrilo.

-Quienes eran- Dijo Lia quien havia permanecido callada

-Los peores bandidos de la historia- Le repondio Tigresa llevandose una mano al entrecejo apretandoselo.

-Con los peores te rfieres a que son peligrosos?- Le pregunto Lia

-Todo lo contrario- Le respondio. -Son tan malos que no podrian robar un cofre abierto- Le volvio a hablar.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde y debmos dormir- Dijo Lia

-Si, sera lo mejor- Le rospondio Tigresa.

Mientras Po, salia de la sala de enrenamiento estaba exausto.

-Señor, hay buenas noticias- Le dijo Xize

-De que se trata?- Le pregunto Po.

-El sur esta retirando sus tropas- Le dijo el tigre.

-Eso...eso es bueno...eso es genial- Dijo Po mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, mi señor, definitivamente son muy buenas noticias- Le dijo Xize. -Y creo que se debe en parte a que el rey no es mas ni menos que el guerrero dragon- Continuo hablando.

Caminaron por unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a el comedor real. Era enorme y lleno de lujos. Una mesa, larga y en la punta se encontraba una silla, bañada en oro.

-Por aqui señor- Dijo Xize separando la silla de la mesa. Po se cento -Que disfrute su cena- Dijo retirandose

En tan solo unos minutos, camareros reales, llenaron la mesa de manjares. La cara de Po no tenia precio, sus ojos brillaban a no poder mas. Po iba a empesar a comer cuando.

-Señor, yo soy el catador real- Un lobo se arrodillo

-El que?- Dijo Po conteniendose las ganas de acabar con todo el mangar.

-Soy el que tiene que probar la comida para verificar que no este envenenada- Dijo el lobo parandose.

-Es nesesario?- Pregunto Po mientras se centaba

-Muy necesario- Le dijo el lobo, mientras probaba un poco de cada platillo.

Luego esperaron unos minutos.

-Muy bien, señor, esta limpia, que disfrut su cena.- Dijo el lobo retirandose.

Po no se contuvo mas y en los proximos minutos arraso con todo, que estaba tan bueno que incluso el pan era delicioso.

-aaagh, estoy repleto- Dijo Po.

-Disfruto de su comida? majestad- Le pregunto Xize.

-Estaba deliciosa- Dijo Po parandose. y acompañando a Xize.

Caminaron denuevo por un par de minutos. Hasta que llegaron a la habitacion real.

-Que descanse señor- Le dijo el tigre haciendo una reverencia y llendose. Al instante 2 guardias se postraron a los lados de su habitacion.

Po se cento en su cama, y sus ojos se empesaron a cerrar. Se recosto. Y sus parpados se hicieron muy pesados, llevandolo hasi al mundo de los sueños.

El resto de la noche paso tranquilo. Tanto para Po como para las felinas.

El sol se asomaba denuevo por el Horizonte. Haciendo que las felinas se despertaran y siguieran con su viaje.

Por otro lado, po estaba durmiendo profundamente, en aquella mas que comoda cama.

Pasaron unas horas y Po abria lentamente sus ojos. Dio un largo bosteso, Y camino hasta el balcon de la habitacion en donde se estiro. Y se puso a observa su ciudad... su reino.

Deberian ser ya cerca del mediodia, Observo los hermoos jardines del palacio, en donde los jardineros estaban regando con suma dedicacion. Y lugo, observo un poco mas alla, el pueblo. En donde las personas, caminaban para alli, y para alla, trabanjando.

Esas personas confiaban sus vidas, sus familias... todo, a el, el era su esperanza de seguridad. En quien confiaban que llevaria el pueblo para mejor.

Eso causo un poco de temor en po, (-Y... si no soy lo que ellos esperan que sea?-) se pregunto Po. Pero de pronto sonrio (-No, yo los protegere, y me encargare de que todos disfruten de la paz-) Se dijo Po convencido.

Observo todo una vez mas. Camino hasta el ropero. Saco algunas camisas.

-Waw, si que trabajan rapido, apenas me tomaron las meidas aller- Dijo Po mientras se ponia una camisa celeste y unos pantalones negro.

Salio de la habitacion, los guardia que alli se encontraban le hicieron una reverencia y le dieron los buenos dias.

Po camino. Xize estaba con algunos papeles, pero le deseo los buenos dias. El panda salio a los bellos gardines. en donde reinaba la paz. Se cento y solo, se dispuso a disfrutar el dia.

Observaba cada cosa con detalle, todo era perfecto.

Un poco alejadas unas felinas seguian con su viaje. Estaban cruzando un bosque, muy pasifico.

Caminaron con completa calma, para no arruinar la melodiasa paz que reinaba en aquel bosque.

Po, por otro lado habia decidido ir a entrenar como el dia anterior, Haci que se dirigio a los salones de entrenamiento.

-Hola señor, que gusto me da verlo- Dijo Ajiadun (Que era un gupardo, por cierto, no habia puesto su especia antes)

-Hola-Dijo Po.

-Va entrenar hoy con nosotros?- Le pregunto mientras juntos se dirigian a las pesas.

-Si- Dijo Po feliz.

Ajiadun le puso 130 Kilos a las pesas y empeso a levantarlas con un poco de dificultad, pero lo lograba.

Po, se arriesgo un poco y coloco 200 kilos. Y empeso a levantarlos como si de un papel se tratara, dejando a todos impresionados. El nuevo rey superaba a uno de los terratenientes en fuerza.

Estuvieron haci por unos minutos, hasta que dicidio, probar denuevo en el rocorrido.

Po se prepro, en el inicio, se concentro, y comenso. Terminadolo aun con mayor eficacia que el dia anterior.

-Cuanto demore- Le pregunto a ahora, un jabali.

-22, segundos, a roto su propia marca- Dijo el jabali, mientras tachaba el numero 24 de una pizarra y escribia 22. Po observo la pizarra.

Estaban el 22, el 24 (de aqui en adelante tachados) el 30, el 35, y el 41.

Luego, decidio ir a las bolsas de entrenamiento. Se prepraro y empeso a golpear una. Que despues de 13 golpees cedio, rompiendose.

Todos quedaron con la mandibula caida.

-Emmm, creo que lo rompi- Dijo Po, dandose la vuelta.

Unas cabras, llegaron enseguida a limpiar el desorden y a colgar otra bolsa. Para que siempre hubiera 5.

Po decidio mejor ir a la piscina. En donde se preparo en el inicio. Se concentro y se lanzo, Haciendo un clavado, no perfecto, pero bastante bien.

Haicendo las 2 piletas.

-En cuanto lo hice- Le pregunto Po a un Lobo. Que estaba sorprendido.

-1 minuto 3 segundos, señor- Le respondio el lobo.

-Eso es..bueno?- Le pregunto Po.

-Es un nuevo record- Le dijo el lobo.

Po salio de la pileta con una sonrisa y fue a la pista en donde probaria su resistencia. Cada lateral eran 250 metros, haciendo que cada vuelta sea un kilometro.

Se preparo, relajo sus musculos y comenso a trotar. Estuvo asi por unos cuantos minutos hasta que se canso.

-Y, cuantos hice?- Pregunto a un cocodrilo.

-37, señor- Dijo el cocodrilo - 37 kilometros sin parar- Termino.

Po se retiro de la pista halgo cansado. Y se dirigio a comer halgo.

Se cento en la mesa y un camarero vino a atenderle.

-Hola su majestad, que desea comer?- Le pregunto, haciendo una reverencia.

-quiero...algo dulce, postre- Dijo Po

-Como ordene- Dijo la cabra retirandose. Y en cuestion de minutos la mesa estaba servida con postres.

El catador fue y probo un poco de todo, una vez verifico, Po comio de todos los postres que le habian traido. La comida de alli, era simplemente deliciosa.

Una vez termino de comer. Se encamino a la ciudad, queria ver y saludar a su pueblo.

-Xize- Le llamo y este aparecio, inmeidatamente

-Llamo usted, mi señor- Le dijo Xize.

-Si, boy a visitar el pueblo, quiero dinero- Le dijo Po.

Xize, dio una palmada, y alguien se acerco dandole a el tigre una generosa bolsa de dinero.

-Aqui tiene señor- Le dijo Xize entregandole la bolsa a Po. -Y no se procupe, en el pueblo hay gurdias, que estaran al tanto de su seguridad, nunca se sabe- Le dijo Xize, Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Po se encamino hasta el pueblo. Por un par de minutos Po seguia en su mundo. Tanto que no se dio ni cuenta de cuando llego al pueblo.

El se encontraba recorriendo las calles, nadie sabia aun quien era el, apenas le habian visto llegar con los guardias. Hasta que. -PO- Una voz lo llamo. El se dio la vuelta y era Lia que llegaba junto con Tigresa.

-Hey, que pasa?- Saludo Po, dirigiendose a ambas felinas.

-Hola, Po- Dijo Lia abrazandolo.

-Hola- Le dijo Po sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes Po- Le dijo Tigresa

-Hola Tigresa- Dijo Po abrazandola. -Vengan, vengan, tienen que ver el castillo- Dijo Po emocionado.

Los 3 caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaon al castillo.

-waw, es enorme- Dijo Lia

-Vez? te lo dije- Decia Po aun emocionado.

Los tres entraron y Xize fue a recibirlos.

-Buenas tardes, señor, quienes son las damas que lo acompañan?- Le pregunto Xize.

-Son amigas mias- Le dijo Po -Quiero que le brindes 2 habitaciones, junto con un lugar a cada una en la cena de esta noche- Le dijo Po.

-Como ordene majestad- Le Dijo Xize

-Majestad? me suena raro en ti- Dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

-OYE- Dijo Po, burlonamente. -Vamos, que tengo hambre- Dijo Po con una sonrisa.

Po guia a ambas felinas hasta al comedor, que estaban asombradas por el lujo que habia. Se centaron en la mesa, en la cual ya habian ubicadas 2 sillas mas en los laterales, cerca de la punta, para que puedan hablar.

-waaaaw- Dijo aombrada Lia al ver todo el inmenso comedor -Esas sillas son bañadas en oro?- Pregunto asombrada

-Sip- Dijo Po con una sonrisa. -Y eso no es nada, solo esperen a ver toda la comida- Dijo Po emocionado.

La comida solo se hiso esperar unos minutos. Una vez verificada. Todos se pusieron a comer.

-mmm, esto esta delicioso- Decia Lia mientras probaba de todo lo que habia en la mesa.

-Si esta muy rico- Dijo Tigresa comiendo solo una cosa, ya sabemos como es.

-que?- Dijo Po, con la boca llena de almenos 3 comidas diferentes.

Terminaron de comer. y Po las gui hasta sus respictivas habitaciones. Primero guio a Lia quien quedo maravillada, por el lujo de aquella habitacion. Y por ultimo a Tigresa.

-Valla, Po, no me esperaba, bah, creo que nadie se esperaba que te hicieras rey- Dijo Tigresa.

-Como vez, soy el panda, que mas sorprende- Dijo Po con una sonrisa.

-Ciertamente- Dijo Tigresa, golpeando el hombro de Po suavemente dejando ver la muñequera que el le havia regalado.

-Olle, te la dejaste- Dijo Po, elegre y un poco avergonzado.

-Si, ¿porque no? Despues de todo, tu me la regalaste- Dijo Tigresa tambien un poco avergonzada.

-Pues no se, no era gran cosa- Dijo Po

-Po, esto es lo mejor que me han dado desde hace mucho tiempo- Le dijo Tigresa

-No es nada- Le dijo Po.

-Panda, tonto- Le dijo mientras lo empujaba. Recibiendo otro empujon de respuesta de Po.

-ejeje- Se rio Po.

-Me estas retando- Le dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

-No, tu osas retar a el rey de las tierras del norte?- Dijo Po con epicismo.

-Claro- Le respondio Tigresa mientras se ponian a jugar a los empujones.

Hasta que llegaron a la habitacion de la felina.

-emmm, esto, buenas noches Tigresa- Le dijo Po

-Buenas noche Po- Le dijo Tigresa mientras besaba la mejilla del panda y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Po estaba confundido, alegre, tenia una gama de sensaciones bastante amplia. Tanto que queria golpear la puerta de la felina y pedirle una respuesta o simplemente se dajaria llevar y la besaria. Pero su cobardia le gano. Se dio la vuelta y empeso a caminar hacia su habitacion.

Llego y los guardias ya estaban alli parados.

-Oigan, ustedes estan siempre aqui?- Les pregunto Po.

-Si mi señor, el cuarto de un rey no puede ser nunca descuidado-Le dijo un guardia.

-BARBARO- Dijo Po mientras entraba en la habitacion.

Tomo una hoja de papel una pluma y empeso a escribir.

Meastro Shifu.

Quiero comunicarle, que no podre volver al valle en un tiempo, debido a que ahora soy rey de las tierras del norte. Comuniquele este mensaje a los chicos. Bueno, si lo que le preocupa es Tigresa dejeme avisarle que ella se encuentra bien y a salvo en el castillo. Me gustaria invitarlos a todos a el castillo, para disfrutar todos juntos de un banquete. Por favor comuniquele a mi padre, porque si le envio una carta diciendole que no podre volver al valle de seguro le da un infarto. Por lo cual seria lo mejor que hubiera alguien. Y si lo que le preocupa es nuestro entrenamiento, no se preocupe. Aqui tienen un salon mucho mas amplio y completo que el del palacio, es genial. Atentamente, Po.

Po dejo la carta sobre el escritorio. Se cento en su cama. Tomo algo de sake. y se acosto. Recordando el bose que le dio Tigresa, no era mucho pero, proveniente de ella, a el le volvia loco. Y asi, se fue quedando dormido, pensando en que le depara el mañana.

**Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews. Y no olviden pasarse por mis demas historias. Bueno, hasta la proxima. Saludos desde Uruguay :D.**


	17. Aviso rapido, Nuevo Foro :D

Bueno, eh creado un Forito :D para a tdos los que les guste los juegos de Roll. Esta abierto a el publico. Y espero que todos los que leen mis fics se pasen por ahi. Un abrazo y saludo. Y Nada mas os digo que ya esta denuevo en produccion el seguiente capitulo. Que ah demorado por cuestiones de estudio. Pero nada amigos ya se que no es ninuna excusa.

Les dejo el link de el foro, espero vernos por ahi.

/forum/Juegos-de-Roll-xD/135769/

Pongan antes: la direccion de fanfiction porque sino no les entrara. Les explico, borren desde .net en adelante y pegen la direccion. :D

y ahi le siguen. Un abrazo :D


End file.
